Decisiones
by makuanna
Summary: Pienso que asi es como yo seguiria esta tercera temporada de la serie ( olicity aviso)
1. hay muchas formas de perderla

**No soy dueño de arrow ( ojala lo fuera) y no me pertenece ningun personaje de la historia..**

**Para mis chicas del foro :D**

Hacia unos meses que habíamos regresado a _nuestro hogar_, los primeros días fueron extraños entre Oliver y yo, quizás por que esas miradas o esas medias sonrisas ya no significaban lo mismo que antes, al menos para mi, o quizás por el caos de ciudad que habíamos encontrado a nuestro regreso.

El cuerpo de policías no tenía suficientes hombres, por desgracia la mayoría habían muerto en una de las peores noches recordadas en la historia de la ciudad. Los saqueos estaban al orden del día y Oliver o lo que es lo mismo Arrow junto con el resto del equipo no tenía tiempo para cubrir todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por suerte con el paso de las semanas y la ayuda de A.R.G.U.S, la tranquilidad volvió a reinar por las calles de starling city, quizás esa calma no fue tan buena como creíamos, para el equipo, por que entonces nos dimos cuenta de nuestra nueva situación, ninguno de nosotros tenia trabajo, Oliver arruinado ( no quiso aceptar la ayuda de Walter) Diggle con su próxima paternidad no podía permitirse el lujo de estar mucho tiempo sin trabajo ahora debía de pensar en el futuro mini-Diggle (así que como decidimos llamarle en un consenso de todo el equipo) y que decir de Roy el cual desde la marcha de Thea ya no era el mismo, cuando no estaba de justiciero intentaba sacar su ira con el cuerpo a cuerpo en la arrow-cueva.

El tema económico del equipo arrow lo tenían solucionado (era algo temporal) ya que no era muy legal, la idea se les ocurrió una noche mientras debatían como seguirían adelante con la misión si no tenían dinero, ya que necesitaban herramientas muy costosas en la lucha contra los delincuentes.

Después de discutir y barajar opciones Felicity creo una cuenta en una isla muy remota y un red lo suficientemente segura para que no fuera rastreada y cada delincuente "de peso" que era visitado por arrow recibía una pequeña donación por la causa. Al principio no les hizo mucha gracia pero hicieron la promesa, Oliver el primero, que cuando recuperara la empresa haría una donación de todo el dinero que había recibido a buenas causas para la ciudad.

Y ahí estoy yo viendo como todo nuestro equipo se hunde sin poder hacer o decir nada, por que yo no estoy mucho mejor que ellos, la ventaja de ser "_la secretaria_" de Oliver Queen y la hacker de arrow es que no tenía tiempo real para gastar mucho dinero así que tenia para sobrevivir una temporada sin preocupaciones, pero mis dudas ya no solo se referían al trabajo, me pase casi todas las noches desde que regresamos de la Isla, reviviendo minuto a minuto, palabra por palabra todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche y en la isla.

No se muy bien como, pero se había convertido en ese tipo de obsesiones que por mucho que intentas eliminar de tu cerebro, sigue apareciendo sin dar tregua para un simple descanso, ese "te_ quiero" _había marcado un antes y un después en mi vida.

La nueva incorporación al equipo tampoco ayudo, después de insistir semanas, Laurel había conseguido que Oliver cediera a sus deseos de formar parte del equipo, así que junto con Diggle (el cual no estaba muy feliz) comenzaron su formación con un entrenamiento bastante duro.

Muchas noches mientras tecleaba a mis pequeños (como hubiese deseado que A.R.G.U.S nos hubiese dado esa tecnología –no existente) intentaba desconectar sobre mis sentimientos hacia Oliver, pero era algo casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que lo tenia a menos de 5 metros, medio desnudo sudado subiendo y bajando esa puñetera escalera, _¿por que no la colocaron en otro lugar?_ – dijo en voz baja.

Justo antes esa imagen era un incentivo para volver cada noche, era como esa onza de chocolate que sabemos que engorda pero Aun así saboreamos como si no hubiese mañana, esa imagine era mi alegría al día, mi onza de chocolate y Ahora era una carga mental y se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más pesada.

Ey! –dijo _Roy mientras se sentaba a mi lado_- ¿Cómo estas?, llevas unos días un tanto rara ¿te ocurre algo? - _dijo con cara de pocos amigo, como si supiera que aquello que me estaba pasando no era bueno._

¿Que? Estoy bien Roy de donde sacas esa tontería de que estoy rara_, - intenten sonreír de la manera más natural posible, aunque mi corazón no estaba muy por la labor de ayudar en ese instante._

No se, quizás por que llevas semanas sin balbucear o sin apenas decir nada, te pasas el tiempo con tus ordenadores y a veces estas con la mirada perdida, sabes, si necesitas hablar estoy aquí.

Por primera vez después de muchas semanas salio una media sonrisa de forma natural, - Gracias – respondí con sinceridad, pero algo dentro de mi se había roto, pero no podía contárselo a el.

Me tengo que marchar – dije con un tono de voz mas elevado de lo que se consideraria normal, me levante y recogí mis cosas sin mirar atrás, necesitaba estar en casa en el sofá viendo algún programa de tv y desconectar o al menos intentarlo.

Al día siguiente me levante con el objetivo de cambiar de forma de pensar, tenia que afrontar mi futuro, mi vida de nuevo, no debía permitir que Oliver Queen mi ex- jefe de día y mi socio de noche podía revolver mi vida de esa manera.

Eran las 6 la mañana desde mi tablet encendí el equipo de música busque un dial de música alegre, necesitaba positivismo en mi vida, sabia que solo dependía de mi el conseguir salir de esta pesadilla en la que me había metido.

Empecé a desnudarme sin ningún pudor, comencé ha dar pequeños movimiento con los pies, luego sin darme cuenta estaba bailando por medio del pasillo entonando la canción que estaba sonando ( sin darme cuenta estaba consiguiendo mi objetivo), cuando ya estaba dentro de la ducha la letra ya no era un problema, mi voz sonaba por toda mi casa y no me importaba lo que pensaran mis vecino o cualquier persona que pasara por la calle en ese instante. Estaba luchando contra la tristeza que tenia mi corazón y nada ni nadie iba a conseguir derrumbarme en esta lucha interna.

Una hora mas tarde estaba terminando de maquillar iba a comerse el mundo o al menos intentarlo, estaba cansada de ser la Felicity entupidamente enamorada, debía ser Felicity Smoak la chica que llego desde las vegas y ella solita consiguió triunfar en la vida sin la necesidad de tener un hombre a su lado.

Fue hasta su cafetería favorita, pidió su café favorito y se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas que había dentro del establecimiento, todo era perfecto se sentía mejor consigo misma y eso era una gran novedad, abrió el periódico y busco en los anuncios de trabajo, tenia claro que necesitaba encauzar su vida y la única manera que podía era encontrando un nuevo trabajo (uno de los requisitos principales era combinarlo con sus arrow-tareas).

Soy un entupido lo se – dijo Oliver mientras golpeaba uno de los muñecos de la arrow-cueva- esta así por mi culpa, por que no le dije la verdad – la mano la tenia hinchada a causa de los golpes- aaa claro! por que soy un IDIOTA INTEGRAL – dio un pequeño suspiro, cerro los ojos no sabia si le dolía mas el recuerdo de ver los ojos tristes de felicity en la mansión cuando le paso la inyección con la cura para Slade o por que desde su regreso había visto como Felicity colocaba un distanciamiento cada vez mas grande entre ellos. – volvió a golpear el muñeco con mas rabia- y la llegada de Laurel no había ayudado mas bien todo lo contrario lo empeoraba todo.

Vi sus ojos cuando anuncie la entrada de Laurel al equipo, vi como su luz había desaparecido en su totalidad, mi chica ya no era mía, ahora simplemente era una sombra de lo que ella era y cada día era mas oscura y yo no podía hacer nada, por que hiciera lo que hiciera le iba hacer daño y eso era algo que me estaba matando por dentro y cada dia era peor – la cabeza del muñeco salio volando-

Eyyy amigo el muñeco no te a hecho nada – d_ijo Diggle el cual estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares_- Puedo hacerte una pregunta sencilla ¿por que eres un idiota? – _dijo con curiosidad_

- Nada- _respondí con un gruñido con la esperanza de que se olvidara del asunto_

- Ya claro, por eso le has arrancado la cabeza a ese muñeco y llevas la mano ensangrentada- dio un pequeño suspiro- ¿por que te estas torturando ahora? – Dijo cabreado

- Ella esta diferente Diggle, y no se que hacer para que vuelva a ser la misma, la siento cada vez mas lejos y no quiero que ella este asi – _no tenia razón seguir negando aquello que me estaba torturando-_

Diggle cogió una de las sillas y se acerco, su mirada ya no era la de un amigo, era la mirada de un socio de vida.

-Amigo tienes un minuto para hablar, no soy ciego Oliver ni estupido por suerte.

Vi como la agarrabas en brazos y soltabas tu ARCO, cuando tuvimos el accidente con la furgoneta la noche que detuvimos a Slade, escuche como me preguntabas si ella respiraba y tenias miedo, pero no esa clase de miedo que puedes tener cuando es alguien cercano, me lo dijiste con Miedo de verdad con esa clase de terror que solo se tiene cuando la persona que esta en peligro te importa de verdad Oliver. No se que hiciste para convencerla para que se entregara a Slade, no quise preguntar pero desde esa noche los dos se estáis torturando y alejándose uno del otro, yo pensé que esos minutos que estuvisteis solos en la isla serian suficiente pero veo que me equivoque así que por favor dame tu versión, cuéntame que esta pasando para poder entender como sois tan ciegos y estupidos.

Le dije…te quiero – b_aje la voz casi susurrando, no era vergüenza, era miedo, por primera vez, estaba admitiendo aquello que tanto me había negado a creer, estaba cansado de sentir esa presión, desde que regrese de la isla había recibido un sinfín de ataques y heridas, pero ninguna me hacia tanto daño como recordar la decepción que vi en ella esa noche_.

¿Qué hiciste que? – _dijo Diggel._

La lleve a la mansión en principio solo tenia que hacer creer a Slade que se había equivocado de mujer, así que me asegure de que nos viera juntos y le dije que el secuestro de laurel no me importaba y para serte sincero no era mentira, - note cierto alivio al decir eso en voz alta- el plan estaba calculado hasta ese instante ella enseguida se quedo paralizada en cierto modo era el plan Diggel era decirle que se había equivocado y entregarle la cura, pero entonces pensé que quizás era la ultima vez que la iba a ver, por que tenia claro que daría mi vida por evitar que le hicieran daño – _cerré los ojos, tenia miedo a esa idea-_ y entonces salieron las palabras no era mi intención o quizás si no lo se, pero la cuestión es que le dije que… La quería

¿Y la quieres Oliver? -_ dijo con en un tono serio_

Yo…

La puerta de la arrow-cueva se abrió, Oliver dio un pequeño suspiro, no sabía muy bien si lo daba por que había evitado responder a la pregunta de Diggel o por que sabia que aquello que iba a hacer podía cambiarle una vez mas la vida. Laurel apareció con su equipo de entrenamiento, Diggle se levanto con tranquilidad

– Creo que mejor me marcho a respirar un poco, por que no estoy muy seguro de que pueda controlarme en estos momentos – dijo mientras salía por las escaleras.

-¿Ocurre algo Olli?

No, nada – dijo de forma distante-

Olli ¿te ocurre algo conmigo? ¿te molesta que este aquí? Yo..

No es eso Laurel, simplemente hoy no es un buen día nada mas. Mejor empecemos te parece – dijo con resignación.

La mañana de Felicity no estaba siendo tan mala, como lo habían sido las semanas anteriores, había enviado varios curriculums y hecho algunas llamadas, estaba decidida a empezar de 0 su vida sin dejar de lado ese pedacito que era su equipo arrow, la ciudad no tenia culpa de las consecuencias de sus sentimientos.

Salio de la cafetería sobre la mitad de la mañana había decidido volver a la arrow-cueva, ya que estaba de tan buen humor quería actualizar las instalaciones de los equipos y mejorar la seguridad de la guarida (ya que ahora el presupuesto era mucho mas bajo que antes, tenia que hacer las cosas de forma menos legal que antes y eso ya era decir). Cuando llego bajo tranquilamente las escaleras cuando escucho como Oliver y Laurel hablaban - tomo aire y siguió su camino seguro de si misma, no iba a permitir derrumbar todo aquello que había logrado ese día

Hola – con una media sonrisa, vio como Oliver, se dio la vuelta cuando escucho su voz, era algo que antes le hubiese hecho feliz pero ahora no era asi.

Felicity – dijo con un tono mas alegre-¿Que haces aquí tan pronto?

Estuve enviando algunos curriculums y decidí venir aquí y actualizar los PC´s y mejorar la seguridad del lugar – señalo las paredes que le rodeaban.

Oh, eso esta bien - n_ecesitaba tocarla, pero sabia que si lo intentaba podría alejarla una vez mas, tomo aire y miro a Laurel, la cual me miraba con una sonrisa en la boca, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, que deseaba que en su lugar estuviera mi chica IT favorita_

Seguimos con el entrenamiento Olli, ahora estaba ya con el ritmo puesto – dijo sonriendo-

Si claro Laurel- no pude evitar mirar a Felicity, no levanto la vista la tenia fija en la pantalla del pc, aunque algo dentro de mi sabia que a ella esta situación le estaba haciendo daño.

Felicity una vez mas se sentía fuera de lugar, como si molestara pero no iba ceder a ese sentimiento, ella pertenecía al equipo, era una clave importante en el y no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Levanto la vista y vio como Oliver agarraba a Laurel de la cadera, le estaba enseñando un método de defensa,- dio un pequeño suspiro- bajo la vista una vez más y continúo con su trabajo. Unos minutos después una de las alarmas comenzó a sonar, Oliver corrió hacia Felicity.

¿Qué ocurre? - dijo mientras colocaba inconscientemente la mano en su hombro y acercaba su cara a su perfil.

Parece que hay algún robo por la zona Norte del la ciudad – comenzó a teclear, mientras intentaba no pensar en la mano de Oliver.

Voy a ponerme el traje, cuando tengas algo dímelo ¿Vale? – dijo con tono serio

Felicity siguió tecleando, necesitaba ver que estaba sucediendo, cuando consiguió hakear las cámaras de seguridad se dio cuenta que era el barrio o mejor dicho la calle donde ella había vivido antes de comprar su nueva casa

– Es imposible dijo en voz baja

¿Qué es imposible Felicity- pregunto Laurel

Yo conozco este barrio o mejor dicho esta calle

Y eso – pregunto con curiosidad.

Yo … viví ahí, pero es imposible – volvió a teclear con la esperanza de mejorar el Angulo de visión pero apenas se podía diferenciar nada

Hay algo nuevo- pregunto Oliver vestido ya como Arrow, se quedo mirando los ojos de Felicity pero esta parecía estar en otro lugar – Fe-li-ci-ty

- Dice que conoce ese barrio o mejor dicho esa calle - respondió Laurel con desdén.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – dejo de mirar a Laurel y se centro en Felicity- ¿Que pasa Felicity? - se acerco a ella con cuidado y intento ver las imágenes que ella estaba analizando, no se veía nada extraño era una calle de casa de diferentes tamaños y coches de policías apareciendo, pero los ojos de ella estaban absortos en las pantallas de los PC.

Quizás sea una falsa alarma – dijo Laurel sin dar mayor importancia- algún niño seguro que se a colado en esa casa y habrá hecho saltar las alarmas por cierto ¿mi padre sabe que tenéis pinchada las alarmas de la comisaría?

Creo que a tu padre no le importara – dijo Oliver secamente- volvió a tocar el hombro de Felicity, necesitaba notar el tacto de su piel, absorber su olor, era su pequeño placer secreto, bueno ya no tan secreto ya que Diggle … cerro los ojos mientras su mente volvía a la conversación que hacia unas horas había tenido con su claro que cuando volvieran a verse tendría que terminar esa conversación, solo esperaba que no fuera en este día.

– Felicity – dijo casi susurrando- que esta pasando cuéntame por favor- ella le miro durante unos segundos y se puso de pie y dijo que tenia que marcharse, que tenia que comprobar una cosa y simplemente salio de la arrow- cueva dejando aun Oliver sin saber que hacer y una Laurel sorprendida por la poca lógica que tenia todo lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Esta chica es un poco rarita no Olli?

No lo es, Laurel – dijo de forma cortante- creo que es mejor que volvamos al entrenamiento, ahora vuelvo voy a cambiarme

Unas horas mas tardes Diggel apareció por la guarida, seguía con el semblante serio, sentí como si algo atravesara mi cuerpo, no podía culparle, sabia que para el, Felicity era lo mas parecido a una hermana y comprendía el enfado o la decepción que podía llegar a sentir.

El hecho de que Diggel se preocupara de esa manera hacia que sintiera un poco de paz cada vez que salía a luchar contra el mal, ya que sabia que si alguna vez me sucedía algo Felicity no se quedaría sola, le tendría a el.

Ey Oliver ¿hacemos unas rondas? Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y se colocaba en posición de pelea. Oliver comprendió que esa iba a ser la venganza de su amigo, sacaría todo la rabia que estaba sintiendo, utilizando el cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Cómo me iba a negar a ello? Debía aceptarlo, aunque si eso supusiera unas contusiones en las costillas.

Dos horas mas tarde el resto del equipo se habia marchado y nos quedamos solos una vez mas llenos de sudor, sangre y una conversación pendiente.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Diggel tomo una bocanda de aire y miro al hombre que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de el, sin apenas oxigeno lleno de golpes y con la mirada puesta en un punto lejano de aquel lugar.

Te has dejado golpear, sabes que eso no es muy legal, dijo Diggle

Te lo debía, en realidad creo que me merezco muchos mas golpes

No creas amigo, tu sólito te estas torturando – Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie-

Si la quiero Diggle, todo lo que dije aquella noche era cierto, pero – guardo silencio unos segundos- no puedo estar con ella

¿por? Que yo sepa tu estas libre y ella también lo esta

Oliver comenzó a reír como si aquello que acababa de decir Diggel fuera el mejor de los chistes que había escuchado desde su regreso de la isla.

Ella se merece a alguien que no este roto, - dijo con una sonrisa llena de dolor- que no este marcado – señalo sus cicatrices, aunque el mas bien se refería aquellas cicatrices que tenia en el alma- ¿Qué clase de vida le puedo ofrecer? Estoy arruinado en todos los sentidos, no puedo ofrecerle nada más que dolor

¿Eso es lo que piensas Oliver? – la pregunto con preocupación

Le has dado mucho mas que Dolor, le has dado una familia, amigos, la oportunidad de ayudar a salvar la ciudad, confianza…

Ella se merece a alguien que no la ponga en peligro día tras día, alguien que transmita la misma luz que ella me transmite a mí.

Felicity esta en peligro siempre – dijo con una sonrisa- te has fijado la facilidad que tiene para perder el equilibrio.

Diggle!dijo Oliver riendo

Es cierto amigo, me tengo que marchar pero por favor piensa en lo que hemos hablado, no quiero que te des cuenta demasiado tarde

¿Tarde para que? – dijo sorprendido

Diggle comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de salida y solo le dijo seis palabras – PUEDES PERDERLA DE OTRA MUCHAS MANERA

Esa noche Oliver apenas pudo dormir estaba agotado físicamente pero su mente no podía olvidar la conversación que había tenido con su socio unas horas antes, no paraba de sonar una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente noto como alguien acariciaba lentamente su mejilla, abrió los ojos y vio a Laurel, sonriendo mientras levantaba con su otra mano una bolsa llena de bollos

– Es hora de despertarse, dormilón, he traído el desayuno.

Oliver se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo ¿Qué haces aquí Laurel? ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

- Vamos Olli es mi forma de agradecerte por todo lo que me estas ayudando – se lanzo a los brazos de Oliver en cuestión de segundos, mientras este se quedo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Ejem- alguien tosió tras ellos- ambos se separaron y miraron hacia la persona que había hecho ese ruido.

No quería interrumpir, yo.. – dijo Felicity- creo que es mejor que vuelva en otro momento – dijo mientras dejaba los café que había comprado encima de la mesa de los Pc´s

no – grito Oliver- espera por favor – dejo a Laurel y camino hacia Felicity, quería abrazarla decirle que nada era lo que parecía pero sabia que no le creería, pero debía decir algo, veía como en sus ojos había dolor. – ¿Que paso ayer? – le puso la mano en el hombro y noto como su chica se tensaba al tacto- te fuiste sin mas y ya no regresaste

Oliver no fui a ningún lugar en realidad, solo – comenzó a mover las manos sin sentido alguno- ya sabes necesitaba salir y comprobar algunas tonterías, nada sin importancia – esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa-

¿Segura? – miro a sus ojos, ya no tenían ese brillo de antes, ese que le encantaba ver cuando necesitaba una dosis se felicidad, de paz y eso le estaba matando.

Si claro, sera mejor que vuelva mas tarde no quería interrumpir vuestro desayuno,- miro con dolor hacia Laurel, la cual seguía detrás de Oliver en silencio viendo la escena-

No es lo que crees Felicity yo no… nosotros no – Felicity levanto la mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

No tienes que darme ninguna explicación Oliver, yo no soy nada o bueno mejor dicho nosotros no somos nada, solo eres mi jefe bueno mejor dicho mi ex – jefe y bueno tu ya sabes lo que quiero decir – le dio una falsa sonrisa que intentaba esconder el dolor que estaba sintiendo- mejor me marcho – camino hacia las escaleras en silencio, sus ojos estaban reteniendo sus lagrimas para al menos poder irse con dignidad, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban.

Pero Felicity eres mas que eso – dijo gritando, el sabia que ella estaba reteniendo las lagrimas.

¿Que soy entonces Oliver? – dijo con dolor

Eres.. – guardo silencio, cerro los ojos durante unos segundos- mi socia, mi compañera, yo… no hizo falta seguir por que habia escuchado como la puerta de la fundicion se cerraba tras su salida, Oliver por primera vez se sintió de nuevo como en la Isla, SOLO.


	2. Industrias QUEEN

**Antes de nada ARROW ni ningun personaje me pertenece... ojala ... **

**quiero agradecer a mis chicas del foro por animarme a continuar con la historia y gracias a todas las personas que la han leido :) y por supuesto os recomiendo a dos grandes escritoras MASKRENA Y a marianadictaarrow**

**CAP 2**

Felicity no pudo mas, cuando cruzo el umbral de su puerta comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho en años, ese amor la estaba matando a fuego lento y debía dejarlo en su pasado por su bien.

Necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo así que decidió no poner fin a esas lagrimas, llevaba semanas por no decir meses luchando para no ser liberadas.

Como podía haber sido tan estupida, ¿como podía estar enamorada del único hombre que era inalcanzable para ella? el ya tenia una CHICA y no era ella, era aquella que ha estado con el desde niños, aquella que estuvo en su vida antes de la isla, Laurel era perfecta para el.

De repente sintió como la ira comenzó a brotar de su interior, pero no era contra Oliver era contra ella misma, por su estupidez, desde aquella noche donde le dijo que la quería, no pudo controlar sus sentimientos, aquellas dos palabras habían abierto las compuertas de un sentimiento que hasta entonces había sido controlado, estaba dominado en algo inalcanzable, pero entonces el lo dijo y ese sentimiento se descontrolo, durante todo estos meses ella había intentado controlarlo pero no lo consiguió.

Lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, no recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta su cama tenia los ojos hinchados y le dolía la garganta pero sobretodo la cabeza, miro la hora y dio un pequeño gruñido sabia que estarían preocupados, pero el hecho de que Oliver no había tirado la puerta abajo era una buena señal.

Fue hacia el baño necesitaba limpiarse liberarse de esa sensación que tenia, se dio una ducha rápida se puso uno de sus pijamas, no iba a salir a ningún lado, hoy y muy posiblemente muchos días se los iba a tomar libres.

Fue hacia la cocina y vio como algo dentro de su bolso estaba parpadeando, dio un pequeño suspiro y cogio su teléfono tenia varias llamadas de Oliver, las cuales borro de la lista de llamadas, comprobó que tenia varios mensajes de Diggle preguntando si me encontraba bien, dude unos segundos, - **uff doy pena**- dijo casi susurrando.

Escribió un pequeño mensaje para Diggle "estoy_ bien, solo necesito tiempo y espacio para pensar" _ pulso enviar, sabia el no le respondería entendería el mensaje a la perfección y con un poco de suerte calmaría los ánimos de Oliver para que le diera ese espacio que tanto necesitaba.

Escucho pasos en el porche de su casa Felicity comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando vio como un sobre traspasaba por debajo de la puerta. Se quedo parada unos segundos, Diggle le enseño que cuando se encontrara en una situación sospechosa nunca actuara sin pensar un segundo por que si no pensaba posiblemente tomaría la decisión equivocada y se expondría a su enemigo, miro hacia el sobre y escucho como unos pasos se alejaban del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la fundición los ánimos no estaban mucho mejor, Roy y Oliver estaban golpeándose duramente en el entrenamiento, evidentemente sacando la rabia que estaban sintiendo tenían la manía de materializarla de una forma un tanto violenta.

Laurel estaba siendo entrenada por Diggle cuando este escucho el sonido de su teléfono, Se alejo de su "alumna" y se acerco a leer el mensaje.

**Oliver!** – grito- **ya a dado señales de vida** – vio como la cara de Oliver se relajaba, dio un suspiro y noto como su pecho subía y bajaba de manera mas pausada.

Cuando Diggle llego esa tarde a la arrow-cueva encontró a un Oliver furioso auto castigándose una vez mas, supo que algo había pasado y solo necesito escuchar la primera frase que dijo Oliver para saber que la situación era lo suficientemente delicada – **Entro y me vio abrazado con Laurel y parecía lo que no era…**- como para saber que el corazón de Felicity ya se había roto definitivamente.

Pensó en ir a su casa pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba espacio, soledad, así que decidió esperar con paciencia a que su amiga le devolviera uno de sus mensajes.

**Que dijo**- pregunto Oliver mientras se acercaba, Diggle lo miro y dudo si debía o no decirle. – **Pide espacio** – Oliver dio un pequeño gruñido contra si mismo- **Y tiempo.**

La cara de Oliver cambio ya no era de enfado su cara reflejaba pánico, sus ojos se abrieron y noto como su respiración se aceleraba por segundos.

-**Oliver ya te dije que habían muchas maneras de perderla y quizás esta es una de ellas**

Las palabras resonaban en el ambiente, Roy estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos, el quizás era el único que comprendía ese pánico que estaba sintiendo su jefe, el sentía eso todos los días desde que Thea se había marchado dejándole una simple carta de despedida, se sentía tan solo sin ella.

**voy a ir a hablar con ella** – su voz era profunda y oscura **– yo no voy… yo debo hablar con ella **– fue hacia el baño, estaba tan asustado no podía perderla a ella tambien.

– **NO** – grito Diggel. **Ella te esta pidiendo tiempo y espacio Oliver no ha pensado que quizás sea lo que necesite para poder volver, quizás si vas allí le hagas mas daño de lo que ya de por si le has hecho, te avise no hace mucho de las consecuencias de TU ESTUPIDEZ, ahora sea maduro y acepte las consecuencias de su decisión**.

**Yo no he hecho nada Diggel** – grito Oliver- **ella cree que…** - guardo silencio mientras miraba a Laurel

- **Jefe si tanto quieres a Felicity empieza a demostrarlo** – Roy sabia que esas palabras le iban a costar muy caro, cuando volvieran a tener un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

**-Cállate Roy** - grito Oliver

- **NO!**- respondió este con un grito, **- estoy cansado de que me trates como si no fuera un entupido incapaz de ver lo que esta ocurriendo delante de mis ojos ¿y sabes que? yo soy el que mejor puede comprenderte de todos los que estamos en este lugar, por que yo tengo ese miedo que esta sintiendo en este mismo momento, siento todo los días desde que su hermana se marcho de la ciudad**. -Oliver dio un pequeño gruñido, era su forma de reconocer que tenía razon- **Pero sabes de que me arrepiento todos los días** – miro a Oliver a los ojos, cosa que nunca antes había hecho- **No haber sido mejor persona, no haber logrado ser el hombre que ella se merecía. **

**Oliver si quiere que ella regrese solo tiene que empezar a dejar de ser el Oliver de la isla y empiece a ser Oliver el hombre que ama a Felicity**.

Diggle y Oliver miraron durante unos segundos a Roy, hasta ese instante no se habían dado cuenta de que el también era una victima. Cuando tomo la decisión de ayudar a Oliver la noche que agarraron a Slade, perdió a la mujer que quería sobretodas las cosas.

**Ollie** – dijo mientras se acercaba – **creo que tienen razón, creo que ambos debéis tener espacio y pensar lo que realmente quieres hacer sobre todo esto, sobre tus sentimientos.**

Oliver camino de manera silenciosa hacia la mesa donde estaban los ordenadores se sentó en la silla de _su chica _ymiro cada pequeño centímetro de la mesa esperando sentir algún rastro de su olor, de su energía algo que activara alguno de sus recuerdos que tenia de ella, noto como algo húmedo bajaba por su mejilla, llevaba meses sin derramar una lagrima, la ultima vez fue cuando vio morir a su madre.

Esa noche no fue buena para ninguno de los dos, Ya que marco un antes y un después en sus vidas. Felicity había dado el paso que necesitaba para liberarse de ese amor y Oliver estaba decidido a ser el Hombre que Felicity se merecía.

Al día siguiente cuando regresaron de una misión Oliver vio como Laurel estaba tocando los pc´s de Felicity, estaba navegando por alguna de las muchas bases de datos que _su chica _había hakeado

**que haces aquí Laurel** – dijo Oliver aun con la voz de Arrow

**Ollie** – dijo sonriendo- **no me hables con ese tono de voz por favor, sabes que no me gusta y lo sabes.**

**Laurel a sido una misión larga y quiero darme una ducha y hablar unas cosas con los chicos, mejor ve a casa y mañana hablamos** – necesitaba que se marchara, por que en cierto modo ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Ollie llevas varios Días que apenas estas comiendo y tienes una cara que parece que vayas a caer enfermo… yo .**. – vio como Diggel y Roy estaban haciendo como que no estaban escuchando.

**Laurel para empezar deja de llamarme Ollie deje de ser ese chico hace ya muchos años, estoy cansado de que me llames de esa manera, Yo era un estupido engreído playboy que hice mil estupideces entre ellas engañarte con mujeres y con promesas falsas. Se que has logrado perdonarme por todo aquello pero si quieres que seamos amigos por favor llámame OLIVER** – dijo cabreado.

**Ollie si estas enfadado no hace falta que lo pagues conmigo** – dijo enfadada- **yo deje todo eso atrás hace tiempo, conseguí** – guardo silencio**- perdonarte se que eres mi Oliver el mismo que yo veía años atrás y que quiero.**

**Sabes te equivocas, si estoy enfadado no solo contigo, estoy enfadado con todo el mundo que sigue creyendo que soy ese niñato, estoy cansado de llevar ese peso, ese chico murió en una isla el hombre que volvió es totalmente diferente en todos los sentidos y entre ellos el amor y os lo voy a demostrar**.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Felicity abandono el equipo, dos meses en los que Oliver llevaba luchando contra su pasado. Encontró trabajo en una pequeña empresa la cual estaba destinada a reconstruir la ciudad, los primeros días fueron difíciles pero cuando notaba que las cosas se descontrolaban simplemente cerraba los ojos y pensaba en _su chica, _sabia que si ella estuviera allí estaría orgullosa de el, ese pensamiento hacia que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios todo los días.

Por las tardes ayudaba a un grupo de niños en un centro social de los Glades, les enseñaba técnicas de defensa por si alguien intentaba hacerles daños, al menos supieran lo básico para poder huir y avisar a la policía (evidentemente Arrow protegía a esos chicos casi todo los dias).

Nunca hubiese imaginado lo afortunado que se sentía cuando terminaban las clases y los chicos le daban las gracias con una sonrisa en su cara ¿como había podido vivir antes sin conocer este tipo sentimientos? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

Cuando llegaba a la fundición estaba agotado pero con ganas de un cuerpo a cuerpo con sus socios, cada vez que entraba por la puerta hacia el mismo ritual, miraba hacían la silla vacía de felicity, daba un pequeño suspiro y pensaba que pronto estaría de vuelta, solo necesitaba tiempo y espacio, se repetía una y otra vez. Sabia que el día que decidiera volver el seria ese hombre que ella se merecía.

Diggle había conseguido un trabajo de guardia de seguridad en un colegio, las medidas de seguridad aumentaron en todos los centros públicos desde el ataque de Slade, era la perfecta coartada ya que terminaba de trabajar a la hora perfecta para ir a la fundición y entrenar a Laurel.

Cuando tuvo unos meses atrás la discusión con Laurel, Oliver le suplico a Diggle que se encargara de ella, este lo acepto con mala gana ya que sentía que no era su responsabilidad pero quería ayudar a su amigo y sabia que tenerla al lado todo los días, significaba tener el recuerdo constante de Ollie, y eso complicaría mucho mas el camino que había decidido tomar Oliver.

Roy por su parte encontró el trabajo perfecto trabajaba en uno de los gimnasios que había montado un amigo, ganaba dinero haciendo lo que mas le gustaba desde la marcha de Thea que era golpear sacos y sacos de boxeo.

Todos parecían haber encontrado su camino por el día ya que por la noche su camino era el mismo que meses atrás, salvar la ciudad de la calaña que vivía en ella.

Aunque Oliver guardaba un pequeño secreto todas las noches cuando terminaba su perímetro de vigilancia se trasladaba hacia un edificio que desde hacia unos meses era su cómplice. Se sentaba en una de las esquinas mientras veía a _su chica _como seguía con su vida sin el.

La primera noche sentía el impuso de cruzar la calle y meterse por una de sus ventanas y decirle todo lo que necesitaba decirle, pero no debía, no era el momento, el sabia que debía respetarla.

Unos días después la vio llorar y eso hizo que su alma y sobretodo su corazón le pedía a gritos que fuera y la abrazara y le dijera cuanto la quería, cuanto la echaba de menos y sobretodo decirle que todo era verdad, pero no debía aun no era el hombre que ella se merecía y eso hizo que el sentimiento de culpa fuese en aumento, se sentía tan culpable, de ser el motivo de las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

Con el paso de las semanas la vio comer helado mientras veía algún programa de TV o navegar por la red como cualquier persona normal. Esos días Oliver era feliz por que veía que Felicity volvía a brillar como el la recordaba. Entonces tuvo miedo, miedo a que ella no regresara nunca más que prefiriera esa clase de vida que estaba teniendo desde que se marcho. Esa idea hizo que su corazón se acelerara no podía dejarle el la necesitaba.

Había días que regresaba feliz a la arrow-cueva y otros que regresaba lleno de dudas y de miedos, pero esos minutos que la contemplaban le daban la fuerza suficiente para seguir con su nueva vida.

Una tarde casi por sorpresa Laurel apareció fuera de su horario de entrenamiento, entro con una sonrisa que era difícil de no ver. Los tres hombres se giraron al escuchar el ruido de sus tacones.

**Oliver después de lo que te voy a decir vas a querer invitarme a cenar **

**No lo creo**- dijo casi en un susurro, la cara que puso diggle de sorpresa hizo sospechar a Oliver que este había llegado ha escuchar su "susurro"

**Creo que he encontrado la fecha donde saldrá a subasta la empresa** – dijo casi aplaudiéndose así misma.

**¿Y por que crees que voy a alegrarme de saber?** – dijo un Oliver molesto- **no puedo hacer nada para recuperarla, no tengo dinero ni recursos para ello **

**En realidad si, tenemos la cuenta del equipo arrow **– dijo con calma

**NO, ese dinero es para salvar a la ciudad no para salvar la empresa de mi padre** – el solo pensar en usar ese dinero hacia que su enfado fuese a mas.

**¿Pero por que? Piensa un segundo Oliver si recuperas la empresa podrás donar el dinero o mejor podrías doblar la donación del dinero que hemos gastado, ya tendrás una fuente de ingresos y no necesitaras esa cuenta nunca mas. **

**NO **– Dijo casi gritando.

**NO SEAS ESTUPIDO, ES UNA SOLUCION** – dijo gritando Laurel- **no entiendo el ¿POR QUE?**

**POR QUE FELICITY NO QUERRIA ESO**,- Grito Oliver- **tiene que haber otra forma de recuperar la empresa sin necesidad de tocar ese dinero manchado, no voy a ir por la salida fácil Laurel, YA NO. **

**Felicity ya no esta aquí, se marcho hace meses Oliver** – dijo seria- **solo estamos nosotros y estoy mostrándote la única solución para recuperar tu empresa, la empresa de tu familia pero claro yo no soy Felicity, si ella te lo dijera lo harían sin dudarlo. **

Oliver estaba mirando a Laurel como nunca antes lo había hecho, el silencio lleno la sala, hasta que Diggle decidió que era hora de separarlos.

**Laurel creo que debemos buscar otra forma de recuperar la empresa** – dijo con una falsa tranquilidad- **piensa un poco, como vamos a recuperar algo con dinero "Donado" por los mayores delincuentes de la ciudad, seria algo demasiado rastrero, seria una deshonra para la propia familia Queen.**

**Diggle llevo semanas intentando encontrar una solución y os aseguro que solo existe esta **

**¿Y pedir ayuda a Walter? **– dijo Roy.

**No el ya me ayudo cuando Isabel intento robarme la empresa por primera vez – dijo un Oliver mas tranquilo. ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos? Hasta la subasta **

**Una semana – **dijo Laurel enfadada, al ver como estaba reaccionando Oliver ante la perdida de la empresa familiar.

Se quedaron en silencio tenían apenas 7 días para conseguir los avales o el dinero suficiente para comprar la empresa.

Durante esa semana Oliver estuvo insoportable solo se relajaba cuando volvía a ese edificio justo enfrente de la casa de Felicity y pasaba los horas esperando verla por una de sus ventanas.

La vida de Felicity también había cambiado para mejor a los pocos días que abandono el equipo o mejor dicho a Oliver recibió una para que acudiera a una entrevista de trabajo para INDUSTRIAS BLACK, era una empresa relativamente joven aunque su dueños Jack Black llevaba muchos años dentro de la industria de la tecnología.

Evidentemente Felicity estuvo tentada en volver a la arrow-cueva e investigar sobre Jack Black pero decidió k no debía hacerlo, así que investigo desde su casa (evidentemente no pudo indagar muy profundo en las principales bases de datos que tenia el gobierno, pero indago lo suficiente para saber que todo estaba en orden)

Cuando realizo la entrevista con el mismismo director de la empresa el señor Jack así es como le llaman todos los empleados. Cuando salio se sentía feliz, todo parecía que estaba fluyendo, su vida estaba volviendo a tener un rumbo con un final feliz pero por otro lado sentía que estaba traicionando a Oliver, pero tenia claro que debía comenzar de 0 y la mejor manera era buscando un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo grupo de conocidos y quizás algún día un nuevo amor.

Las semanas pasaron y el sentimiento de culpa fue a mas, tenia un contraste de sentimientos que ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de explicarse, sentía tristeza de no saber nada de el, pero a la vez sentía rabia por ser tan débil.

Tenia ganas de correr a la arrow-cueva y ver como estaban todos pero sabia que si hacia eso no serviría de nada todo lo que estaba haciendo, lloro mas de una noche,

Lloro al darse cuenta de cuanto echaba de menos al equipo pero sobretodo a Oliver y lo peor es que sabia que esa sensación no desaparecía al contrario cada día iba en aumento.

Entonces lo vio justo en el edificio que estaba enfrente de su casa, vio la sombra de arrow, de su héroe, Oliver no la había abandonado a su suerte. Desde entonces decidió darle paz dejaba las cortinas abiertas para que pudiera verla el tiempo que necesitara para asegurarse de su seguridad, desde que lo descubrió ella misma se notaba mas segura, distinta, sentía tristeza durante todo el día pero cuando llegaba la noche esa tristeza se transformaba en tranquilidad.

Todas las noches intentaba hacer cosas diferentes para que no sospechara siempre hacia cosas simples cosas que estuviera haciendo cualquiera persona que tuviera una vida tranquila y feliz, sabia que con ese pequeño gesto el ganaba en paz y sobretodo en tranquilidad, pero aun así seguía sin entender ¿el por que lo hacia?, por que no estaba cuidando de Laurel, el merecía estar con la mujer que amaba no cuidando de ella la cual le había abandonado varias semanas atrás.

Su trabajo era muy parecido al de Industrias Queen el señor Jack era bastante amable con ella le dejaba tener su propia red para moverse por la empresa, la verdad es que su vida era perfecta si no fuera por la falta de un gruñón antipático y naufrago Oliver Queen y por su puesto el mejor guardaespaldas que había conocido hasta incluso mejor que KEVIN COSTNER aunque a veces logro escuchar a Diggel entonar alguna canción cuando se aburría haciendo su "trabajo" y sus dotes de cantante no eran de lo mejorcito del mercado discográfico.

La semana había pasado y Oliver recibió la citación de la subasta de Industrias Queen, en un primer momento decidió no ir, no quería ver como dejaba perder aquello por lo que su padre había luchado tanto.

Pero llegado el día necesitaba saber quien era el desgraciado que iba a quedarse con el imperio Queen, se puso uno de sus trajes fue hacia la que fue su empresa, subió con el que era su ascensor llego casi tan rápido a la ultima planta, donde estaba situado el que fue su despacho, cuando salio del ascenso su vista fue hacia la mesa que hacia unos meses ocupaba su EA favorita, como podía pararse a fijarse en eso a estas alturas, iba a perder todo aquello por lo que había luchado su familia y el solo tenia ojos para ver esa pequeña mesa.

Como la echaba de menos, estaba seguro que ella le hubiese dicho algo que solo se le podría ocurrir a semejante mujer que le hubiese hecho reír o al menos aceptar esta dolorosa derrota de un modo más fácil.

Tome aire mientras caminaba de un modo mas pausado quería disfrutar de cada segundo que estaba en aquella planta, quería disfrutar de cada pequeño recuerdo que volvió a surgir en mi cabeza, cuantas veces había pronunciado algo lo suficiente inapropiado como para ser acusada de acoso laboral, pero en cambio conseguía romper ese muro que tanto me había costado construir en aquella maldita isla.

Vio a gente sentada en la sala de reuniones, tomo aire sabiendo que iba a entrar por ultima vez, no iba a ser un cobarde tenia que hacer frente a lo que iba a ocurrir en cuestión de minutos, camino y saludo –fríamente- a los mismos hombres que meses atrás firmaron su salida de la empresa todos tenían un semblante serio, se sentían incómodos con la presencia del heredero del imperio, quizas el remordimiento de aquellas firmas que significaron la expropiación de una herencia familiar.

Un señor bien vestido con un maletín apareció y todos quedaron en silencio, Oliver supuso que el era el nuevo CEO de Industrias Queen.

Oliver tomo asiento a la espera de escuchar aquello que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a decir, cuando levanto la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció, justo enfrente tenia esa pequeña mesa.

_**Bueno como todos sabeis soy el funcionario en funciones Andrew, hoy es el dia en que INDUSTRIAS QUEEN sale a subasta a causa de los ultimos acontecimientos, tenemos entre nosotros el que fue en su dia CEO de esta empresa OLIVER QUEEN hijo del fundador de dicho Imperio que a sido subastado en el dia de hoy. **_

_**Asi que como funcionario del estado debo comunicar que la empresa a pasado a manos de una sociedad anónima que a puesto unas condiciones para la compra de dicha empresa. **_

_**la empresa seguirá llamándose Industrias Queen **_

**Oliver no sabia muy bien como tomarse esa condición, no sabia como de doloroso iba a ser pasar por allí y revivir la perdida de la empresa de su padre todo los días de su vida**

_**Todos los empleados de la empresa y sus sucursales que hay en todo el mundo mantendrán sus puestos de trabajo, menos aquellos que firmaron el documento que tenemos aquí presente. **_

_**La mansión QUEEN junto con todas sus propiedades quedan en manos de sus HEREDEROS Oliver Jonas QUEEN y **__**Thea**_**Dearden QUEEN**

Todos los presentes miraron a Oliver con cara de sorpresa, como era posible que el nuevo dueño del Imperio renunciaba a una de las partes mas valiosas de la familia QUEEN.

Oliver miro a Andrew no sabia que hacer o que decir, había recuperado la casa donde había crecido, donde compartió su infancia con Thea, el lugar donde creció con sus padres el lugar donde se declaro a Felicity. El corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas rápido ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y por ultimo el punto mas importante de todos, el nuevo dueño me a pedido que lea esta carta.

**4. **_**Cuando era joven la vida me enseño que nada era fácil, que toda decisión tenia un precio, esta empresa creció gracias al trabajo de un gran hombre Robert Queen que como todo ser humano cometió sus errores y lo pago con su vida en un grave accidente que todos conocemos esa historia. Luego la empresa estuvo en manos de un gran amigo de la familia que confío en la gente joven, en la gente que no tenía recursos o amigos en las altas empresas Walter Steele, sin duda el fue el único que intento llevar esta empresa a lo mas alto, a causa de un largo secuestro decidió abandonar la empresa y paso a manos de Moira Queen y por ultimo paso a Oliver Queen el cual después de regresar de la muerte intento manejar lo mejor que pudo la empresa y vio como TODOS ustedes, los que eran amigos/socios del señor Robert Queen aprovecharon un momento de flaqueza y de astucia por Isabel Rochev para robarle aquello que le pertenecía. **_

_**Y hoy tras meses en el purgatorio, esta empresa vuelve a manos de quien estuvo ahí hace unos años. **_

_**NOMBRO COMO CEO DE INDUSTRIAS QUEEN A OLIVER JONAS QUEEN **_

**¿QUE?**- Gritaron todos los presentes mientras se pusieron de pie, algunos estaban sorprendidos otros cabreados de todos los presentes solo hubo una persona que no se había movido Oliver seguía sentado, en estado de Shock

**Señor Oliver Queen** – dijo el funcionario**- ¿acepta usted el puesto que le asigna el nuevo dueño de la empresa?** – todos los presentes guardaron silencio y miraron al nuevo CEO.

**Yo.**.- guardo silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabia que contestar- **Creo que antes de contestar tengo varias preguntas para usted señor Andrew **

**Como usted quiera señor Queen** – Andrew miro a los presentes**- el resto creo que ya puede abandonar las oficinas de INDUSTRIAS QUEEN ya que el documento que tengo presente expuesto en el punto dos son todas las firmas que fueron necesarias para expulsar** – miro a Oliver- **Futuro CEO de esta compañía. **

Todos comenzaron a gritar exponiendo amenazas hacia el Funcionario sobre futuras visitas de diferentes tipos de abogados, pero Andrew no dijo nada solo mantenía la mirada fija en Oliver.

Unos minutos después varios miembros de seguridad del lugar desalojaron la planta dejando a dos personas en silencio.

**Señor Queen necesito que me responda ¿va a ser el nuevo CEO?**

**¿Quién es el dueño de la empresa? ¿Quién me quiere como CEO? **

**Alguien que le conoce muy bien por lo que parece** – dijo con calma

**Fui uno de los peores CEO de la compañía, no tengo la titulación ni experiencia Isabel me engaño, deshonre a mi padre a mi familia, no entiendo por que el nuevo dueño me quiere a mi.**

**Señor Queen para serle sincero no se quien es, mi trabajo consiste en exponer lo que el nuevo dueño me a pedido que diga, supongo que si acepta lo que le ofrece el mismo se presentara en el momento indicado así que si no es mucho pedir ¿ quiere recuperar su puesto de trabajo?** – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.


	3. Cambios

**No me pertenece ningun personaje de la saga ni nada de arrow ... una pena la verdad XD **

Cuando regrese a la guarida estaban todos sentados hablando, la verdad es que no esperaba ver a nadie, pese que habrían vuelto a sus casas, pero una vez mas me equivoque ahí estaban sus fieles amigos o mejor dicho socios. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos agradecía que se preocuparan de esa manera. Se paro a tan solo unos pasos llevaba la chaqueta colgando por su hombro agarrada con una sola mano y miro a su mejor amigo (tras la muerte de Tommy)

**Diggle necesito que mañana entregues tu renuncia en tu trabajo** – dijo serio- **por que voy a necesitar a mi Hombre de seguridad de confianza para mañana mismo** sonrío mirando a su mejor amigo.

**¿Qué?** – dijo Diggle levantándose de la silla- **¿Cómo?** – no sabia si su mejor amigo se había vuelto loco o le estaba gastando una absurda broma.

**¿Recuperaste la empresa?** – dijo Laurel**- al final has sido inteligente y has hecho lo que te pedí **– sonrío con satisfacción.

**No técnicamente**, **alguien compro la empresa y me ofreció mi anterior puesto como CEO. **

**¿Quién?** Preguntaron Diggle y Roy a la vez

**No lo se aun **– dijo con pesar- **estoy seguro que si tuviera a**… –Un nudo se le puso en la garganta, miro hacia su silla vacía, como le gustaría que ella estuviera ahí junto a el, para celebrar la recuperación de Industrias Queen. Estaba casi seguro que le hubiera regalado uno de esos abrazos tan improvisados, le hubiera dado una de sus sonrisas de orgullo y a continuación no hubiese dudado en meterse en cualquier registro para sacar el nombre de la persona que le había devuelto su vida, como echaba de menos a su Felicity, a _su chica,._

**No lo hagas Oliver** – dijo Diggel- **ella quizás tenga otro trabajo de IT, no seria justo para ella, pedirle que regrese**

Oliver sonrío, se conocían tanto que a veces no hacia falta expresar sus ideas en voz alta, Diggle sabia como leer su mente y una vez mas no se equivocaba en su prediccion.

**No voy a molestarla Diggle quiero hacer las cosas bien**.- tomo aire y miro hacia el socio mas joven- **Roy** – el chico le miro asustado- **recoge tus cosas de tu casa o lo que queda de ella, mañana nos mudamos a la mansión **

**¿Como?** – dijo sorprendido- **Yo, tengo una casa, vamos no es la mas lujosa de los Glades pero me sirve. **

**Se que tienes una casa pero voy a tener una mansión para mi solo hasta que vuelva Thea**, - habían pasado meses de su marcha pero seguía teniendo la esperanza de que volvería en cualquier momento - **se que no he sido el mejor amigo o jefe pero quiero que vengas y con un poco de suerte podemos poner alguna diana en el jardín y puedes entrenar al aire libre ¿si quieres claro? No quiero obligarte a nada**

**¿Y si vuelve Thea? – **dijo este con tono de preocupación, sabia que si ella regresaba no querría saber nada de el.

**Cuando vuelva Thea le explicaremos todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a todo** – señalo a los dos trajes uno verde y otro rojo que estaban en dos pequeña vitrinas dio un suspiro- **Roy no quiero que te sientas tan solo como te llevas sintiendo desde que se marcho y ya que somos dos almas solitarias –**dio una pequeña carcajada**- podríamos vivir juntos hasta que nuestras almas vuelvan a tener vida.**

En el viaje de vuelta a la guarida recordó la noche que perdió a Felicity, esa noche Roy le dijo que el era el único que comprendía el pánico que estaba sintiendo. El miedo a perderla y la soledad que sentía día tras día solo conseguía apaciguar ese sentimiento cuando estaba con ellos, con sus socios y amigos, aunque era difícil de reconocer hasta Laurel había conseguido alejar ese miedo cuando flaqueaba.

**Gracias** – dijo el chico –** supongo que serán las cosas más fáciles a partir de ahora. **

**Y por supuesto espero que dejes tu trabajo también, aunque no quiero presionarte se que te gusta mucho pero en la discoteca necesito a alguien de confianza y se que ese hombre eres tu**

**veré si puedo combinarlo jefe **– el chico sonrío

**Laurel – **vio como esta lo miraba con admiración- **gracias por el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo, se que a veces no he sido muy delicado contigo pero creo que te debo una disculpa. **

**No tienes que disculparte por nada – **Se levanto y le dio un abrazo- **Felicidades, ya has arreglado una parte de tu vida ahora debes arreglar la otra mitad, tu ya me entiendes- **Le dio un pequeño guiño que en otra época seria una invitación pero en la actualidad simplemente era un gesto mas de una amiga, por que el ya tenia a su "chica" que algún día volvería a su vida.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia corrió como la pólvora - **Oliver Queen vuelve a ser el CEO de Industrias Queen** – dijo el presentador de las noticias de la mañana, era el mismo que unos años atrás había dado la noticia de que Oliver seguía vivo y había sido encontrado en una isla perdida.

Felicity apago el canal tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero esta vez no eran de tristeza eran de felicidad, por fin parecía que la vida le devolvía a Oliver un poco de gratitud por todo lo había sufrido durante esos años en Lian Yu pero sobretodo por lo que esta haciendo por el bien de la ciudad. Salio de su casa con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara. Cuando llego a su coche vio un sobre miro hacia ambos lados de la calle pero no vio nada extraño, dio unos pasos muy despacio, la ultima vez que recibió un "sobre" cuando al abrirlo apareció una pequeña mariposa volando por la entrada de su casa.

Cogio el sobre con cuidado y lo abrió encontró diferentes tipos de flores secas, Felicity volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle, nada de eso tenia lógica, se quedo paralizada unos segundos hasta que decidió que había llegado el momento de descubrir que estaba pasando, se metió a su coche y salio hacia el único lugar donde podrían darle algún tipo de respuesta.

**Laurel, ya te he dicho que estoy bien** – dijo mientras se tocaba la costilla que casi le causa la muerte unos meses atrás.- **te tengo que dejar voy a una reunión hablamos mas tarde** – odiaba mentir a su hija pero era demasiado protectora hasta el punto que en ocasiones se sentía agobiado y necesitaba un poco de espacio.

El detective Lance se sentó en su pequeño despacho a rellenar el papeleo sobre la detención de un "ladrón" que se había entregado de forma "cordial" evidentemente el susodicho ladrón había recibido tal susto por parte de Arrow que cuando lo encontraron medio atado en una farola del parque principal de Starling no dudo ni un instante en confesar todo los delitos que había cometido.

Escucho como alguien dio varios golpes en la puerta de su despacho, cuando levanto la cabeza de los informes vio a su rubia favorita, esbozo una sonrisa y le hizo una señal para que entrara y se sentara.

**Felicity ¿que haces aquí? A pasado algo con nuestro amigo en común**

**Oh **– dijo con sorpresa, daba por hecho de que Laurel le habría dicho de su marcha del equipo, esto volvía la situación un poco mas extraña de lo que de por si ya era**- No, yo ya no ayudo a nuestro amigo **

**Lance lo miro extrañado** – lo siento entonces- dijo dudando muy bien como reaccionar a esa noticia, - **pense que ustedes dos… ya sabe eran mas que "amigos**"- pasaron unos segundos en un silencio extraño **- ¿y bien, en que puedo ayudarte? **

El rostro de Felicity en cuestión de segundos paso de ser rosado a ser de un rojizo, la joven tomo aire con la esperanza de que el detective Lance no dijera nada sobre su nuevo tono de piel, cuando se dio cuenta de que este iba a decir algo saco el sobre de su bolso y lo puso encima de la mesa y le explico como hacia unos meses recibió uno sobre exactamente igual pero sin flores, esa ocasión había una mariposa.

**¿Crees que puede ser algún acosador?** La miro con preocupación. El detective Lance tenía una especial admiración por la joven rubia, apenas sabia nada de ella pero su instinto paternal salía a la luz cuando la joven estaba cerca. Lance se puso de pie y camino hacia su lado ella parecía nerviosa.

–**No**- respondió ella, no podía quitarse de la mente a Oliver, el se pasaba casi todas las noches vigilándola, pero el no haría este tipo de cosas, ella lo conocía y sabia que esto era idea otra persona.

**Tengo una idea** – dijo el detective- **si quieres puedo enviar a analizar el sobre y las flores, quizás en un par de días sepamos algo y si no aparece nada extraño enviare a alguien a que haga guardia durante unos días en tu casa **– Felicity sonrío con gratitud pero rechazo la idea de tener aun policía vigilando su casa, principalmente por que prefería tener a Oliver por las noches cuidando de ella.

Se despidió del detective pocos minutos después comenzó su camino hacia la salida cuando se encontró cara a cara con Laurel.

- **Hola **– dijo sonriendo Laurel- **cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas? **

**Bien**- respondió Felicity con la esperanza de que emprendiera su camino y ella el suyo, no tenia ganas de saber lo felices que eran ella y Oliver.

**Supongo que ya habrás escuchado la noticia del día Oliver recupero la empresa **

**Si, algo he escuchado esta mañana mientras desayunaba** – dijo con sinceridad, le pareció curioso que ya no le llamara Ollie, pero quizás en su nueva relación habían decidido madurar, en todos los sentidos-

**Estuve trabajando varias semanas para ayudarle a recuperar la empresa y le propuse, bueno ya sabes utilizar el dinero de la causa** – pronuncio la ultima palabra casi en un susurro.

**Nooo **– dijo casi en un grito Felicity- **Eso hubiese sido ruin, ese dinero no debe de ser tocado para algo asi – **Estaba cabreada con solo pensar en esa posibilidad** , **Vio como laurel sonrío

**Eso mismo dijo el, que no te gustaría que cogiera el camino fácil.**

**¿El dijo eso?** – dijo con sorpresa- **Oliver Queen ¿decidio no coger el camino facil?**

**El a cambiado para bien, para ser sinceros nos costo bastante al principio pero el es otro Oliver.** – dijo con sinceridad.

**OH entiendo**, **les costo al principio**- estaba claro que el principio de una relación no es fácil y quizás después de todos los intentos que habían tenido esta parecía ser una construida con la madurez, Felicity sintió como un nudo aparecía en su estomago**- Laurel me tengo que marchar tengo que volver a mi trabajo ya llego tarde **– dijo con tristeza.

**Esta bien, me alegra que tu vida también este en un buen rumbo Felicity **

Salio del departamento de policía con una sensación de soledad que hacia años que no había sentido, para ser mas exactos desde que descubrió que su padre la había abandonado de un día para otro sin dar una explicación.

Se acababa de dar cuento hacia unos minutos de que Oliver había comenzado una nueva vida mas madura y sin duda había escogido a Laurel para compartir esa nueva vida. Se monto en su mini y con lagrimas comenzó a conducir hacia Industrias Black, mientras conducía le vino a la memoria esas palabras que le dijo el día de la presentación de Moria para Alcaldesa de Starling, cuando le dijo que Nunca le dejaría y ahora unos meses después ambos sin saber muy bien por que se habían abandonado mutuamente y habían comenzado una nueva vida y el dolor que sentía en el pecho no desaparecía nunca lo hacia solo aumentaba día tras día, las lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla mientras conducía.

Cuando llego encontró un ambiente extraño, se dirigió hacia su pequeño despacho y encontró un aviso de que tenia una reunión con Jack antes de la hora del almuerzo miro la hora y por suerte aun faltaban cinco minutos para la reunión dejo el bolso comprobo que no habían rastros de lagrimas en su mejilla y subió varios pisos con el ascensor y espero a que su jefe le hiciera pasar.

Diez minutos mas tardes Felicity entro al despacho de Jack estaba sentado escuchando la noticia día. Felicity intento disimular la punzada que sintio al ver la llegada de Oliver en su primer día de trabajo.

**Veo que te afecta la noticia **– dijo fríamente Jack- **¿Te das cuenta lo que significa esto?**

Felicity comprendió casi al instante por que existía esa sensación tan extraña hoy en la empresa, sin duda Industrias Queen era una de las mayores competencias para Industrias Black, pero ella no tenia culpa de que Oliver hubiese aceptado ser CEO

**Que tenemos una competencia más fuerte **– dijo tranquilamente, con sinceridad.

**Antes trabajas allí, así que conocerás todo los secretos de la empresa** – su mirada ya no era calida ni amistosa, era oscura y fría.

**Yo no voy a vender nada señor Black, además que importa lo que ocurra en industrias Queen, tenemos buenos prototipos, he trabajado en ellos y podemos perfectamente salir al mercado sin necesidad de hacer ningún tipo de trampa**.

**Señora Smoak esto no es uno de sus mundos de arco iris y unicornios, esto es la vida real y aquí solo sobrevive el mas fuerte y yo le tengo a usted que es la mejor de la empresa y se que sabe secretos de Industrias Queen así que ahora la obligación que tiene usted hacia esta empresa es ayudarnos a sacarlos de esta guerra. **

**Disculpe** – dijo casi gritando- **para empezar yo no vivo en ningún país de unicornios y arco iris, que clase de idioteces, que es por que soy rubia y ya se creen que soy estupida **.- dijo mientras balbuceaba- **además yo no soy de esa clase de personas que van contado los secretos de los lugares donde he trabajado, señor Black lo siento pero mi trabajo es el departamento de IT yo no trabajo en la prensa sensacionalista entrometiéndome en cosas que no son de mi incumbencia, así que como comprenderá no voy a contar nada sobre mi anterior puesto e trabajo y si me quiere echar hágalo.**

Black comenzó a reír, Felicity no sabia muy bien que estaba pasando su día había comenzado con una feliz noticia pero con el paso de las horas las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez mas extrañas.

**Relájese señorita Smoak, estaba comprobando su Lealtad, no quiero perderla como IT es sin duda una de las mejores y discúlpeme si le he ofendido, pero debía comprobar que tipo de trabajadora leal es usted y por lo que veo es una de las mas leales que conozco. Supongo que su estancia en Industrias Queen fue agradable para usted de ahí su lealtad. **

**Yo tuve días de todo, buenos, malos** – dijo con sinceridad- **pero tengo grandes amigos alli y no voy a traicionarlos** – su tono era mas duro que antes- **yo no soy así**.

**Me parece perfecto señorita Smoak, me parece perfecto **– dijo sonriendo- **quiero que conozca a su nuevo compañero **

**¿Mi nuevo compañero? **– dijo sorprendida, nunca supo que iba a necesitar a nadie para desempeñar su trabajo.

**Si, eso es lo que he dicho, su nuevo compañero se llama Axel, sabe Felicity una vez una persona me dijo que si no puedes derrotar a tu enemigo simplemente debes unirte a el y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. **

**No entiendo Jack **

**Usted misma lo ha dicho, tiene amigos en Industrias Queen y creo sospechar que uno de ellos es el CEO de la empresa así que estoy seguro que no les importara que les visites junto con Axel para hablarles de su "prototipo" y acepten trabajar juntos para sacar al mercado el producto. **

**¿Qué? Me esta diciendo que debo ir a Industrias Queen** – dijo Felicity casi gritando- **Señor yo no puedo ir yo no** – fue interrumpida por Jack.

**No es una petición, es una orden es mas es parte de su trabajo, creo que es hora de que conozcas a Axel y habléis de cómo debéis enfocar la visita a Industrias Queen. **

La mañana en Industrias Queen estaba siendo algo más ajetreada de lo que supuso Oliver que seria, tuvo que aceptar el cargo delante de la nueva jerarquía empresarial que había sido instaurada por el Nuevo dueño.

Para sorpresa de Oliver todos los presentes eran personas que el nunca había visto por la empresa, personas jóvenes y totalmente preparadas para los nuevos retos que debía enfrentar la empresa.

El chico mas joven de la sala tendría unos 20 años tomo la palabra y se presento como el nuevo Encargado del área de ciencias aplicadas.

**¿Perdón?** – dijo Oliver, no es que estuviera poniendo en duda la capacidad del chico, es que parecía un niño, como iba hacer frente a una de las áreas mas importante dentro de la empresa. – **No es que dude de ti**, **pero ¿que experiencia tienes en este tipo de trabajo?**

**Señor Queen comprendo que dude de mi capacidad por mi edad pero confío en demostrarle que estoy totalmente preparado para dicho puesto. Es mas el Dueño de la empresa no ha dudado de mi capacidad para manejar mi departamento dentro de la empresa. **

Estaba claro que las cosas dentro de la empresa habían cambiado, Oliver ya no era el dueño era CEO era una pieza mas en la jerarquía de la empresa por encima de el tenia a alguien que había creado una nueva "empresa" sin ni siquiera consultarle y eso era algo que no le gustaba.

Cuando terminaron la reunión volvió a su despacho y Sofía su nueva asistente personal le informo que tenía otra reunión con el departamento de contabilidad ya que le debían explicar las nuevas directrices que iba a tomar la empresa.

El día estaba siendo eterno estaba deseando terminar para poder marcharse a la guarida y sacar toda la tensión que estaba acumulando.

**Señor **– dijo Sofía desde el umbral de la puerta- debe **firmar estos informes** – le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

**Gracias, Sofía puedo hacerte una pregunta – **dijo con una tranquilidad nerviosa

**Claro señor Queen – **sonó con cierto tono alegre, como si le resultara gracioso que su jefe le pidiera permiso para hacerle una pregunta.

**¿Sabes quien es el nuevo dueño de la compañía?** – le parecía curioso que todos aquellas personas que había preguntado sonreían, como si fuera evidente quien era el dueño.

**Señor, con todos mis respetos pero yo solo se que usted es mi nuevo jefe –** se dio la media vuelta y salio del despacho.

Oliver la miro como se marchaba sin comprender por que tanto misterio, no entendía

Por que el nuevo dueño no había mostrado señales de vida, al menos hubiese mostrado interés en conocerlo personalmente.

Cuando Oliver se monto en el coche comenzó a quitarse la corbata, necesitaba sentirse cómodo, escucho como Diggle le estaba contando el caos que se había formado con las jóvenes becarias cuando habían pasado por su lado a primera hora de la mañana, pero Oliver dejo de escucharle poco después, no estaba interesado en esas becarias ni ninguna mujer que no fuera ella, quizás el anterior Oliver hubiese caído en el juego de la seducción o tonteo con una de esas chicas pero el Oliver de ahora estaba cansado de todo eso, giro la cabeza hacia la ventanilla para observar la ciudad. Cuando pararon en un semáforo vio como una pareja de novios iban caminando por una de las aceras de la calle, el chico sujetaba a la joven por la cintura y la acercaba hacia su cadera, ella esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad, Oliver no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al ver aquella imagen, sintió envidia de esa joven pareja, por su felicidad pero sobretodo por su libertad para proclamar el amor que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro.

Cuando volvió de la isla tenía claro que en su vida no abría esa clase de amor, pensaba en Laurel pero con el paso de los días ese "amor" paso a ser cariño por una época pasada. La vida de Héroe tenia un precio y sin duda el que mas le estaba costando de aceptar era la negación al amor, por que a estas alturas de la vida con todo lo vivido era una tontería negar que estaba locamente enamorado de _"su chica"_.

**EY Oliver, Planeta tierra llamando al loco enamorado** – dijo entre risas Diggle.

**¿Qué digites? **– miro hacia su amigo, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir- **perdón estaba pensando en ….** – guardo silencio- **otra cosa** – dijo mientras suspiraba con tristeza.

**Me siento ignorado –**dijo con un ofensa fingida- ** como se que lo has hecho apropósito no pienso repetir lo que dije – **sonrío mientras veía a su socio.

**¿ Diggle se que no es lo mas correcto pero puedes llevarme a la casa de Felicity? - **sus palabras salieron por su boca no habían pasado por el filtro de su cerebro, quizás por segunda vez desde que llego de la isla dejo que filtraran por su corazón.

**Claro amigo –** Sonrío.

Veinte minutos mas tardes ambos amigos estaban parados justo enfrente de la casa de su "amiga", ambos estaban en silencio como si estuvieran en una misión secreta. Las luces estaban apagadas así que dieron por sentado que Felicity no estaba en su casa, Oliver parecía estar un poco nervioso, miro varias veces el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto.

**¿Oliver quieres que volvamos mas tarde?** – dijo tranquilamente, sabia que respuesta iba ha escuchar

**No, debe estar por llegar, ya es tarde, debería estar ya en casa** – tomo una bocanada de aire y lo dejo salir muy despacio, eso sin duda era un nuevo grado de enfado.

**¿Quizás a salido con algunos amigos o compañeros de trabajo**? – escucho el gruñido que hizo su amigo en el asiento de atrás.

**Creo que no debería trabajar tanto, puede caer enferma o algo peor **– la preocupación y enfado de Oliver iba en aumento.

**¿Enserio? **– sonrío Diggle- **Me estas diciendo que las noches que apenas dormía unas 4 horas cuando trabajaba para ti, no podían causarle una enfermedad o algo peor. **

**No era lo mismo y lo sabes** – dijo mientras gruñía

Veinte minutos mas tarde Oliver estaba dispuesto a llamar a A.R.G.U.S para que le dijeran donde estaba para ir a buscarla, vio aparecer el mini de Felicity, aparco justo en la entrada de su casa, bajo del coche y parecía cansada, bajo unas bolsas llenas de de verduras

**O quizás Oliver nuestra amiga decidió pasar por el súper antes de volver a casa** – sonrío Diggle al ver la cara que tenia en ese instante Oliver, estaba adorando a Felicity. Con el paso de las semanas era evidente el cambio que había tenido su amigo, sabia que le había costado darle el espacio que ella le pidió pero Oliver respeto y eso era algo que valoraba y sabia que cuando llegara el día Felicity reconocería al nuevo hombre tanto como lo reconocía el.

Oliver dudo unos segundos si debía bajar del coche no quería asustarla, pero necesitaba un poco de ella durante unos segundos, solo pedía tocar con sus manos un poco de su piel.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para bajar vio como un chico más o menos de su misma edad caminaba hacia ella con una botella de vino en la mano y un puñado de papeles, vio como saludaba a Felicity con entusiasmo y esta le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa.

Oliver sintió como si algo le estuviera quemando su alma, tenia ganas de sacar al asesino que llevaba dentro y atravesar a ese Imbecil con una flecha, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de la ira que estaba sintiendo y su respiración estaba aumentando por segundos, quería matarlo.

**¿Oliver?** –Diggle pregunto con preocupación, no sabía que clase de locura podía hacer su amigo en ese instante.

- **VAMONOS** – dijo gruñendo.

Felicity llego a casa agotada necesitaba darse una ducha, ponerse cómoda y comer algo llevaba desde el desayuno sin comida sólida solo comió con prisas una manzana. Necesitaba analizar todo con calma todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo de ese interminable día, comenzó con una noticia que le hacia feliz, luego ese maldito sobre por suerte ese asunto lo llevaba el mejor detective, luego para rematar la mañana Laurel y la "confirmación" de sus peores pensamientos y para terminar de completar el día su jefe estaba empeñado en que intentara llegar aun acuerdo con Industrias Queen.

Mientras descargaba la compra del coche escucho como alguien se acercaba.

**Hola Felicity, siento si te he asustado** – dijo el joven sonriendo

**No tengo miedo Axel lo que estas hacienda aquí?** - necesaria para estar fuera, yo quería ser el único pero podría ser maleducada chica había leído la culpa por lo que dice uno de sos falsa sonrisa.

**He pensado que podríamos cenar juntos y terminar todo lo referente al prototipo y así mañana mismo podemos pedir cita con el CEO de Industrias Queen**

**Gracias pero estoy muy cansada **– no era mentira, necesitaba estar sola y su jornada laboral ya había terminado, de repente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. – **¿Además como sabias donde vivo Axel**? – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

**OH no es lo que piensas, no soy un acosador ni nada de eso **– parecía nervioso**- Le pregunte a la de recursos humanos y bueno con un poco de labia conseguí tu dirección y ya sabes** – sonrío.

**Eso muy legal no es y realmente da miedo, Axel estoy cansada – **camino hacia su puerta y saco las llaves**- creo que es mejor que nos veamos mañana y terminamos de tratar todo lo del prototipo en la oficina – **entro en su casa cerro la puerta y activo la alarma que Oliver le obligo a instalar**. **

Esa noche Oliver destrozo varios muñecos de entrenamiento mientras todos lo observaban.


	4. la foto

Como he dicho en los otros cap no tengo los derechos de ARROW ni de ninguno de sus personajes

**este capitulo va dedicado para mis chicas del foro, que muy posiblemente me van a matar cuando terminen de leer este capitulo a preguntas. **

**y para ti que dedicas esos minutos para leer esta loca historia **

**gracias**

CAP 4

Paso una semana desde la visita sorpresa de Axel, las cosas entre ellos eran extrañas, discutieron como enfocar la venta del prototipo a Industrias Queen. Felicity intento en varias ocasiones buscar a alguien que la sustituyera hasta incluso pensó en pedirle ayuda aun viejo compañero de estudios para que expusiera el todo lo tecnológico, pero Jack y sobretodo Axel se negaban a que la joven IT delegara en otra persona.

El día había llegado esa mañana Felicity miro y volvió a mirar todo los vestidos que tenia en el armario, se dio cuenta que debería de haber aprovechado para comprar algo nuevo aunque con el paso de los minutos comprendió que era una tontería ya que Oliver no se fijaría en el modelito que llevaría puesto precisamente.

¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Eran las preguntas que navegaban por su mente una y otra vez. Llevaban meses sin verse (al menos a corta distancia ya que casi todas las noches le veía desde la ventana aunque llevaba una semana sin hacerlo) había soñado con este reencuentro tantas veces y a la vez había deseado alejarse aun mas, para poder aceptar el hecho de que nunca seria suyo.

Como su cabeza podía mandarle tantas señales contradictorias, se estaba volviendo loca, pensó que distancianciandose ese sentimiento iría desapareciendo pero ese sentimiento seguía igual o peor y eso la estaba volviendo débil y hoy después de meses iba a verle, a tocarlo con un poco de suerte y no sabia como iba a reaccionar, tenia ganas de llorar y a la vez de gritarse a si misma que el estaba con Laurel, que no podía permitirse el lujo de sentir nada hacia el por que ya pertencia a alguien y no era a ella.

Hoy sin duda iba a ser un largo día y posiblemente esta noche cuando regresara a casa iba a necesitar toneladas de Helado.

Mientras tanto en la gran mansión de los Queen la cual estaba medio vacía llena de cajas y de algunos muebles a medias esperando que alguien terminara de montarlos,

Por suerte a los pocos días de que saliera a la luz la noticia de que Oliver volvía a ser CEO y que recuperaba todas las pertenencias de la familia no dudo en llamar a todo el personal entre ellos su único apoyo familiar que le quedaba su querida Raisa.

Cuando bajo a la cocina encontró a Roy.

- **Buenos días** – dijo Oliver secamente.

- **Hola, ¿como fue anoche con** – guardo silencio y miro un segundo a la mujer de servicio que seguia haciendo sus cosas sin prestar atención a los chicos – **eso?**

- **Eso fue bien, creo que voy a llamar a alguien para que termine de montar los muebles ¿crees que puedes quedarte aquí hoy y explicarle como colocarlo? **

- **No hay problema jefe, ¿algo mas? **

- **No, en principio no, quiero que esto parezca un lugar ocupado no una casa medio abandonada **– dijo tristemente.

Diggle había pedido el día para acompañar a su chica al medico para ver como iba el embarazo así que hoy iba a estar solo. Cuando llego a la empresa sentía que aquella empresa era un regalo en su vida pero no sabia hasta que punto era un buen regalo, tenia claro que debía estar agradecido por que esa persona le devolvió todo aquello por lo que lucharon sus padres, pero en ocasiones sentía que era algo retorcido el regresar día tras día sabiendo que aquello ya no le pertenecía era una pieza en una jerarquía que ni siquiera el tenia poder y no llegaba a comprender.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que volvió a la empresa y el nuevo "dueño" no había dado señales de vida y eso cada día le estaba frustrando más.

Cuando llego a su planta vio como Sofía se ponía de pie casi al instante que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

- **Señor Queen recuerde que en una hora tiene una reunión bastante importante con dos empleados de Industrias Black – **comenzó a caminar hacia Oliver el cual se dirigía hacia su despacho**- Y luego tiene un almuerzo con dos posibles inversores para la empresa**.

- ¿**Industrias Black no es esa empresa que lleva varios años intentando desarrollar tecnología al mismo nivel que Industrias Queen?** – dijo con sorpresa.

- **Supongo señor, yo solo llevo una semana en el trabajo **– dijo tímidamente Sofía.

- **Es cierto, lo siento no era mi intención… bueno cuando lleguen hágamelo saber** - sonrío.

- **Por cierto señor Queen el dueño de la empresa ha enviado un email para usted se la he imprimido y se la he dejado en la mesa **– Sofía salio del despacho con una sonrisa.

Oliver abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer una corta carta.

**_Querido Oliver Jonás Queen _**

**_Siento no haber podido presentarme como es debido, pero la vida en estos momento no me permiten acudir a la empresa, tengo otro tipo de actividades que requieren de mi presencia, pero estoy seguro que próximamente cuando encuentre un poco de tiempo, te prometo que te daré mis mas sinceras disculpas en persona y tendremos el placer de debatir el futuro de la empresa con calma. _**

**_Como has podido observar la empresa esta renovándose, siempre he pensado que cambiar algunos detalles no tiene por que ser negativo de ahí que haya decidido sacar a ciertas personas dentro de la estructura de la empresa, creo que te debo una explicación mas amplia para tales cambios._**

**_No quiero que pienses que estoy intentando deshacer todo aquello que tu padre fundo, todo lo contrario quiero que esta empresa represente esa imagen de respeto y esfuerzo con la que el la creo, pero necesita un cambio una renovación ideas nuevas, visiones mas actuales y necesitaba que esta empresa muestre ilusión por el futuro pero sobretodo para mi es importante que no estén salpicados por esa avaricia y esa corrupción que reino en su época esta empresa. _**

**_Se que quizás todo esto sea demasiado para asimilar en este momento y lo comprendo ya que nunca has tenido a alguien por encima de ti, pero en realidad no quiero que pienses que yo estoy por encima por que no es así, es decir, yo confío en ti se que deseas honrar la memoria de tu familia así que confío en tus decisiones por que se que querrás el bien de esta empresa por encima de tu propio bien_**

**_Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, antes de tomar una decisión simplemente mires por la gran ventana que tienes en tu despacho o en tu casa y pienses si es lo que realmente lo que quieres.._**

**_Un saludo _**

**_Un Socio_**

Oliver leyó una y otra vez estaba ahora mas confundido que antes, no entendía que quería su _"socio", _en cierto modo estaba agradecido por esa confianza depositaba en el, pero tenia tantas dudas que solo su nuevo "socio" tenia la respuestas.

El viaje hacia Industrias Queen estaba siendo eterno, Felicity tenia ganas de abrir la puerta del taxi que estaba compartiendo con Axel y lanzarse sin contemplaciones y volver a su casa y cambiar su identidad desaparecer del país y empezar a vivir en otro lugar. Debía ser fuerte era otra persona había madurado, ya no era esa chica frágil que le afectaba estar cerca de el, era fuerte, capaz de afrontar las adversidades, ella fue quien le puso la cura a Slade, ella supo leer el momento para clavarle la cura y salvar la ciudad así que técnicamente ella fue la Héroe de esa noche.

Vio aparecer justo enfrente de ella el gran edificio de Industrias Queen noto un gran nudo en el estomago eran demasiados sentimientos acumulados no sabia si llegado el momento seria capaz de controlarse.

Cuando entraron por la puerta principal vio caras conocidas, todas le devolvían la

Sonrisa eso consiguió calmarla, sintió que volvía a casa con su gente y eso era algo que hacia tiempo que no sentía, ni siquiera con Jack Black era capaz de sentir esa familiaridad que tenia en Industrias Queen.

Cuando llegaron a la última planta un centenar de recuerdos inundaron su memoria, estaba todo exactamente igual. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de la emoción, recordó las horas que había deseado estar 18 plantas mas abajo mientras estaba en la mesa que estaba ocupada por una joven en ese instante, recordó cuando el Conde casi le inyecto Vértigo y Oliver no dudo en matarlo para salvarla o cuando entraron esos enmascarados y quisieron hacer justicia asesinando al que ellos consideraban que era culpable por ser hijo de Moira la cual mato a 543 personas por culpa de la organización que la gente rica de la ciudad habían formado unos años atrás y es la misma organización que hizo que el barco de la familia Queen se hundiera en medio del océano y Oliver hubiese pasado por aquel infierno.

Felicity volvió a la realidad cuando noto como Axel le toco el brazo, comenzó a comentarle sobre la estrategia, pero Felicity no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Demasiados recuerdos estaban ocupando su mente en ese instante, recordó las veces que Diggle le traía el almuerzo o las veces que Oliver traía café para ambos, las horas que pasaba mirado disimuladamente através de esas paredes de cristal que les separaba, las veces que le puso su mano en su hombro y notaba como esa corriente eléctrica atravesaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- **Felicity creo que seria mejor que entraras tu primero **– dijo Axel- **es bueno que vea una cara conocida** – sonrío mientras lo decía, sabia que teniendo a Felicity tenían muchas posibilidades de conseguir un acuerdo**.**

- **Para serte sincera Axel, no creo que sea una buena idea, en realidad no se como el señor Queen va a reaccionar cuando me vea. – **parecía absurdo pero era real, no sabia que reacción tendría.

- **Bueno tendremos que arriesgarnos.**

Felicity se acerco a la nueva secretaria de Oliver no pudo mirar disimuladamente hacia el, estaba tan guapo y elegante con el traje que llevaba puesto, tenia entre sus manos un documento, tenia que ser importante ya que no paraba de leerlo.

- **Si señorita ¿en que puedo ayudarla?** – dijo la nueva secretaria

- **OH perdone soy la señorita Smoak** – sonrío nerviosamente- y este es mi compañero – **se quedo mirando unos segundos a su compañero por que durante todo estos días no se había parado a preguntarle por su apellido. **

- **Disculpe** – dijo Axel- **soy el señor Meier pero prefiero que me llame por mi nombre – estaba **sonriendo mientras respondía con naturalidad.

- **Trabajamos para Industrias Black **– Felicity sintió como si estuviera apuñalando su lealtad hacia sus amigos.

- **Por favor pasen a la sala de reuniones – **Sofía les acompaño**- Ahora mismo llegara el señor Queen – se marcho con una sonrisa. **

Vio como Sofía camino hacia el despacho de Oliver, era el momento ya no había marcha atrás después de meses se iban a reencontrar de una manera mas "Real" tomo asiento mientras intentaba pensar en todo lo que debía de decir y hacer, tenia que se profesional, ella ahora ya no trabajaba para el ahora le debía su lealtad hacia otra persona a otra empresa a otro equipo.

Escucho como se acercaba era increíble como aun reconocía sus pasos con el paso del tiempo, escucho como la puerta se abrió y no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza, dejo de mirar esos entupidos informes que se sabia de memoria y le miro directamente a sus ojos, hasta ese mismo instante no se dio cuenta como echaba de menos mirarle a sus ojos en ese instante después de muchos meses sintió que habían vuelto a conectar.

- **Felicity** – dijo sorprendido.- **Tú…. Yo no sabia que…. Bueno, ya sabes no sabia que eras tu** – estaba bloqueado, no esperaba verla ahí a tan solo unos pasos de el, su chica estaba en ahí y el estaba balbuceando como un niño nervioso.

- **Enhorabuena por volver a ser CEO**– dijo Felicity mientras se puso de pie, no sabia que hacer o decir, noto como su corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas fuerte, cuando escucho como decía su nombre sintió como todos sus argumentos para odiarlo y alejarse de el se estaban derrumbando sin poder hacer nada para detenerlos.

Oliver no podía dejar de mirarla todo dejo de importarle, le daba igual las palabras del nuevo dueño, sus problemas eran lo de menos, ella estaba ahí, toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada había desaparecido y una sonrisa pura y verdadera estaba luciendo en su cara.

Dudo unos segundos pero estaba cansado de reprimirse al menos durante unos minutos necesitaba ser el Oliver libre, camino hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Llevaba meses ansiando ese contacto, necesitaba sentir su piel, su calor y sobretodo su aroma que le volvía loco, la abrazo como si fuese la ultima vez que iba a hacerlo, necesitaba saber que estaba ahí que no era una locura y ella le devolvió el abrazo, noto como estaba temblando, sin duda _su chica _ también necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como el.

Escucharon como alguien hacia ruido en la sala para dar señales de que estaba ahí en la sala pero decidieron mutuamente ignorarle unos segundos más. Cuando se separaron no pudieron evitar sonreír, después de mucho tiempo se sentían felices.

- **Señor Queen** – dijo una voz varonil- **soy Axel Meier**

Oliver se separo de Felicity y se dio la vuelta para saludar y de paso disculparse con el señor Meier. Cuando lo vio su felicidad se marcho a la misma velocidad que había llegado, era el hombre que vio aquella noche en casa de Felicity con una botella de vino. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar, ahora eran fríos quería matar a ese hombre, noto como Felicity le agarro de la muñeca como toque de atención ya que ella lo conocía a la perfección y sabia lo que conllevaba esa mirada.

- **Señor Meier** – la voz de Oliver era fría demasiado ARROW , le dio la mano y por la cara que puso Axel le estaba doliendo ese apretón de mano

- **Señor Queen** – hablo Felcity, quería evitar a toda costa cualquier discusión de machos alfa- **Hemos venido para explicarle un proyecto que llevamos entre manos mi compañero y yo en Industrias Black**

- **No me llames así, Felicity** – Oliver parecía herido- **tu no, por favor, para ti soy Oliver y lo sabes.**

- **Esta bien Oliver, Industrias Black comprende que no podemos ser rivales así que hemos estado estudiando la posibilidad de asociarnos en este nuevo proyecto, hemos estado trabajando….** – fue interrumpida por Oliver.

- **Si tu crees que debemos firmar lo hare** – miro a Felicity – **sabes que confío en ti y si tu estas en el proyecto no hay mucho que decidir.**

Felicity se sorprendió no por que confiara en ella, era algo que llevaba tiempo necesitando escuchar. Lo que le hizo que se sorprendiera fue con el tono y la forma que se lo dijo, le estaba mirando a los ojos como cuando la miro en la mansión y le dijo que confiaba en ella de la misma manera que la noche que le dijo que la "quería".

- **Yo … Oliver así no son las cosas** – se sentía engañada una vez mas, estaba usando algún truco y ella no iba a volver a caer en esa trampa, no podía confiar en esa mirada ni en ese tono de voz, no otra vez. **Que clase de CEO eres que ni estudias los informes o miras aquello que te estamos intentando vender **

- **Felicity .**- dijo rápidamente Axel- **si el señor Queen lo tiene claro** – fue interrumpido por Oliver.

- **¿Por que no sales de la sala de reuniones? Por que me imagino que tú no sabrás mucho sobre la tecnología que la Señorira Smoak ha estado trabajando ¿o me equivoco? - **escucho como felicity le llamaba al orden pronunciando su nombre en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara

- **Yo, bueno** – dijo avergonzado- **yo soy mas bien quien le debe explicar las condiciones para fusionarnos ya sabe como son estas cosas.**

- **SALGA ENTONCES** – levanto el tono de voz- **Creo que esto puedo tratarlo con ella a solas. **

Vieron como Axel salía de la sala de reuniones mientras llamaba a alguien, Felicity supuso que seria a su jefe, le importaba mas bien poco lo que hiciera en esos instantes su compañero, quizás ahora comprenderían el por que no quería regresar a la empresa de su "amigo"

- **Felicity no necesito leer números, formulas y palabras o expresiones que necesitaría todo un día para comprender para luego firmar un absurdo papel, yo confío en ti, confío en tu criterio y en tu profesionalidad y si tu dices que debo firmar lo Hare por que se que tu no harías daño a esta empresa, se que tu no me harías daño** – su voz era profunda como si algo desde dentro estuviera luchando para decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.- **¿o me harías daño?**

- **¿Qué? No, oliver eres mi amigo yo** – guardo silencio unos segundos- **aunque ya no trabajemos juntos** – comenzó a mover las manos de forma nerviosa- **ya sabes juntos juntos… no quiere decir que le vaya a traicionar – **esa duda le habia dolido mas de lo que hubiera imaginado.

- **Felicity yo confío en ti ciegamente y lo sabes.**

- **No, no te puedo creer, ese es el problema Oliver, que yo no puedo creer en lo que me dices** – sabia que esas palabras habían herido a su amigo pero no podía mentirle, desde lo que ocurrió en la mansión no podía creerle su corazón aun no estaba curado.

- **¿Por qué no**? – Estaba dolido - Ya **no soy el mismo Felicity pero esta claro que debo seguir mejorando** - noto como esa felicidad que había sentido minutos antes ahora era un dolor que no era capaz de explicar.

- **¿seguir mejorando? Oliver no entiendo a que te refieres, yo solo he venido a intentar negociar esta estupidez que me ha obligado mi jefe yo ni siquiera quería estar aqui por que sabia que acabaríamos peleando como siempre** – sus ojos se humedecieron.

- **No querías venir **– sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor**- por un segundo pensé que todo iba a volver** – sonrío con amargura- **ya sabes, volverías a ser mi luz pero veo que eres la luz de otra persona** tomo asiento, parecía cansado y dijo algo susurrando.

- **Oliver eres mi amigo pero yo aun necesito tiempo y espacio ¿entiendes? **– era curioso como hacia unos meses el le hizo esa misma pregunta- **Axel es mi compañero de trabajo nada mas y no digas que necesitas mi luz** – sus ojos brillaban por que sabia que Oliver le estaba volviendo a engañar- **tu ya tienes a alguien que te de luz suficiente y se que os a costado al principio pero estoy segura que esta vez lo conseguiréis** – una lagrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla- **al fin y al cabo sois perfectos, almas gemelas.**

- ¿**Qué? – dijo sorprendido ¿de que estas hablando? Yo no estoy con nadie, desde que Sarah me dejo** – Oliver sabia que Felicity estaba hablando de Laurel.

- **Oliver por favor, dejémoslo enserio nos estamos haciendo daño gratuitamente, por favor cerremos esto y volvamos a nuestras vidas** – se limpio la mejilla no quería mostrar mas debilidad.

- **Yo no estoy con Laurel, Felicity **– dijo serio- **Es mas ni siquiera la estoy entrenando se esta ocupando Diggle, mas o menos desde el día que te marchaste llorando de la guarida** – vio como felicity cerraba los ojos- **Ese día me prometí que iba a ser el Hombre que tu querías que fuera. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que haga lo que haga nunca seré ese hombre. **

- **Yo la vi en la comisaría y dijo que al principio había sido difícil pero que ahora habías cambiado que habías madurado y yo **…

- **Pensaste que hablaba de un nuevo intento de relación – **dijo cansado-** quizás en otra época hubiese pasado ¿Sabes?, pero ya no soy el mismo ahora intento no ir por el camino fácil, cuido de la ciudad pero intento repartir responsabilidades con el resto del equipo. Es curioso pero mi vida esta llena de promesas hace 7 años le prometí a mi padre que limpiaría la basura de starling, limpiaría el nombre de la familia, el nombre de esta empresa – **se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala**- Luego regrese y os conocí y mi mejor amigo muere delante de mi y me hice la promesa de ser un HEROE y no volver a matar y lo intento una y otra vez, entonces aparece SLADE y dudo de mi promesa, dudo de quien era en ese momento ¿Soy un héroe? ¿ soy un asesino? Y entonces hice lo impensable – **soltó un suspiro-

- **Decir que me querías – **susurro Felicity**- para engañar a Slade **

Oliver la miro sabia que era el momento para decirle la verdad, decirle que eran sinceras cada palabra que dijo en la mansión, que no era mentira todo lo contrario, pero no podía hacerlo por que aun seguía siendo Arrow, el solo podía pedirle que siguiera a su lado como su socia, como su amiga aunque su alma y su cuerpo le suplicaban que hiciera todo lo contrario.

- **Felicity, yo, lo que dije en la mansion …. **

- **Señor Queen el señor Black me a pedido que vuelva a la sala y cerremos el trato **

- **¿En serio necesitas que tu jefe te salve el culo? – **Oliver le miro con amargura

- **Yo.**. a mi el señor Black no me salva el trasero señor Queen es solo que no cree que la Señorita Smoak sea capaz de explicarle los puntos legales de la empresa.

- **¿en serio cree eso de ella?** – dijo dolido, miro a Felicity la cual estaba mirando de forma desafiante a su compañero. – Creo que no puedo confiar en una empresa que no valora a su IT, lo siento pero díganle a su jefe que Industrias Queen en este momento no tiene pensado invertir en ese tipo de proyecto.

Salio de la sala con la mirada perdida había soñado tanto tiempo con volverla a ver que se dio cuenta de que era un simple sueño, _su chica, _no iba a volver a su lado, tenia una nueva vida y le había dejado fuera de ella.

En realidad no podía reclamarle nada por que el había estado haciendo lo mismo durante dos largos años, manteniéndola lejos y haciéndole daño con las consecuencias de la mayoría de sus decisiones.

- Sofía anule el almuerzo que había programado y recoloque las reuniones que tenia esta tarde, necesito salir de este lugar.

- Si señor.

Felicity estuvo ausente el resto del dia no escucho nada durante el camino de vuelta, Axel estaba hablando pero ella no escuchaba nada, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la conversación con Oliver.

Cuando regresaron a la empresa Black tampoco fue muy amable sobre el tema pero nada podía hacerle daño, muchas veces escucho decir que hay un umbral de dolor que cuando lo cruzas dejas de sentirlo, ella dejo de sentir nada hacia unas horas.

Cuando llego a casa actúo mecánicamente hizo todo aquello que quiso por inercia cuando se metió en la cama solo pudo llorar.

Oliver cuando abandono Industrias Queen fue directo a la mansión, en un primer momento pensó en llamar a Diggle pero no seria justo, hoy era un día especial para el y su mujer, cuando llego no entro necesitaba pensar así que camino por los jardines y llego a la tumba de su padre, cerro los ojos comenzó a recordar el momento en que estaban en medio del mar en esa pequeña balsa esperando a la muerte, pero su padre dio su vida por el, no dudo en pegarse un tiro para darle esa oportunidad para vivir - **¿que estoy haciendo papa? – **susurro mientras se arrodillaba delante de un pedazo de mármol.

Cuando llego a la guarida vio como el equipo estaba cumpliendo con el horario que habían establecido, esa noche Diggle no iba a estar asi que iba a permitir que Laurel saliera junto con el y Roy a vigilar las calles.

El PC comenzó a pitar a los pocos minutos de la llegada de Oliver, este se acerco y vio muchos números y letras moverse de un lado para otro, sabia de tecnología pero no hasta ese grado, en esos instantes aun echaba mas a Felicity ella en cuestión de segundos sabría que estaba causando esa alarma, Roy se acerco y comenzó a teclear hasta que consiguió conectar una de las cámaras que habían instaladas por la ciudad.

Era una casa de dos plantas parecía vieja pero aun podía ser habitable perfectamente, Oliver fue a cambiarse mientras Roy intentaba sacar una dirección o al menos una pista del lugar que se estaba quemando.

Tardo un poco mas de lo esperado pero Roy consiguió la dirección así que en cuestión de minutos Oliver estaba encima de su moto, no iba a intervenir en principio, cuando llego vio como varios vecinos intentaban apaciguar las llamas pero estas están en su apogeo. En cuestión de segundo llegaron los bomberos así que Oliver decidió regresar a la guarida pero entonces volvió a mirar el barrio le sonaban algunas casas, vio varios edificios y les resultaban familiares.

- **Roy ¿puedes buscar información sobre el barrio?** – pregunto Oliver desde su transmisor

- **Dame un minuto amigo** – comenzó a teclear lo mas rápido que pudo- **es una zona tranquila apenas ha habido accidentes ¿por?**

- **Me suena este lugar **– dijo pensativo, había algo que no le cuadraba en todo eso y no sabía que era.

- **Quizas has estado ahí en alguna misión o algo **– dijo Laurel- te has recorrido media ciudad durante estos años.

- **Puede ser –** dijo resignado, quizás era el cansancio o la mezcla de sentimientos y de ideas lo que le hacia estar confundido. – Voy a volver a la guarida chicos.

- **Espera!**! – grito Roy – **esa misma casa fue "asaltada" hace unos meses, salto una de sus alarmas pero los guardias supusieron que era cosa de niños, por que no encontraron nada cuando llegaron. **

- **Es cierto –** grito Laurel- **era el barrio donde vivió Felcity hace unos años, fue ese dia que estuvo tan rara ¿recuerdas Oliver?**

- **Si – afirmo, ¿como había podido olvidar aquel día? – **voy a quedarme y cuando los bomberos se marchen mirare la zona** – dijo con preocupación. **

Lo último que quería Oliver era ver a Felicity metida en problemas con algún psicópata o algún crio, no era casualidad que esa casa hubiese sido forzada unos meses atrás y ahora estuviese ardiendo era demasiada casualidad.

Pasaron un par de horas y el fuego estaba apagado, los vecinos volvieron a sus hogares y solo quedaron los restos de lo que fue una casa, Oliver espero unos minutos mas para comprobar que no hubiera ningún vecino rezagado de ultima hora, cuando comprobó que no había nadie camino hacia la casa o lo que quedaba de ella.

No había nada extraño así a simple vista dio varias vueltas a la casa y no encontró nada fuera de lo común, por una parte le tranquilizaba quizás las casualidades si que existían y esta era una estupida casualidad pero por otra su instinto no solía engañarle en estos casos y algo no le cuadraba en todo lo sucedido.

Cuando decidió regresar y montarse en la moto se dio cuenta que el pequeño pedazo de metal abollado que estaba a unos metros lejos del pequeño porche calcinado vio como sobresalía algo, se acerco con cuidado ya que no quería llevarse una sorpresa de ultima hora, abrió con cuidado y vio que había un sobre.

Lo cogio y lo observo durante unos segundos ¿que significaba esto?

- **eh usted** – grito alguien – **he llamado a la policía, estarán en cuestión de segundos aquí. **

- **Señor la próxima vez que lo haga no avise al sospechoso – **camino hacia la moto y salio de allí, con el sobre guardado en el bolsillo interior del traje.

Cuando llego a la guarida estaban Roy y Laurel haciendo un entrenamiento suave

- **EY ya era hora**- dijo Laurel con una sonrisa en sus labios**.- ¿has encontrado algo extraño? **

- Si, bueno en realidad no se si es extraño o un una simple casualidad

- **¿casualidad? Desde cuando en nuestro mundo de héroes existe eso** – dijo roy riendo. **– mejor veamos que es ese sobre y decidamos que hacer con nuestro cansancio y nuestras ganas de ir a la cama.**

Oliver saco el sobre lo abrió con cuidado y dejo caer el contenido de este encima de la mesa de Felicity. Era una foto pequeña con una niña de unos tres o cuatro años con unos grandes ojos azules y un pelo rizado castaño, tenía una gran sonrisa y sujetaba con una de sus manos un pequeño conejo de peluche.

- **Chicos esa es …** - Roy comenzó a decir , pero fue interrumpido por Oliver.

- **FELICITY. **

Toco varias veces a la puerta estaba nervioso y tenía claro que si no le abría en cuestión de unos minutos no dudaría en tirar la puerta abajo, volvió a tocar esta vez más fuerte, no le importaba lo que pudiesen pensar los vecino, solo le importaba despertar a "su chica".

Cuando estaba dispuesto a tirar la puerta vio como se encendían las luces de la casa, eso significaba que estaba viva ahora tenia que pensar que iba a decirle. La puerta se abrio lentamente.

- **Oliver ¿que haces aquí?**

- **¿Puedo pasar? **

- **La verdad prefiero que no** – Felicity intento cerrar la puerta pero Oliver fue lo suficientemente rápido para colocar el pie y evitar que se cerrara.

- **Por favor Felicity** – Oliver le suplico- **necesito hablar contigo por favor **

- **Es tarde Oliver** – estaba cansada de este juego, quería volver a su dormitorio y dormir y empezar mañana con un nuevo día.

Oliver sintió como si algo dentro de el se terminara de romper, sabia que esas palabras tenían un doble sentido, pero ahora sus sentimientos no debían de importar, no podía permitirse darles prioridad, por que ahora lo mas importante era la seguridad de ella.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir a no volver a su vida pero lo haría cuando comprobara que estaba a salvo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

- **Felicity** - Oliver saco la foto y se la mostró- **Necesito **respuestas.

Felicity observo la foto unos segundos y miro a Oliver sorprendida, este se dio cuenta que los ojos de su chica se llenaron de confusión y angustia.

- **Déjame entrar Felicity por** **favor** - vio como Felicity se hizo hacia un lado y le permitió la entrada mientras seguía mirando la foto, cuando este entro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como estaba pintada con colores alegres.

Caminaron hacia el salón cuando llegaron tomaron asiento, Oliver se sentó en un pequeño sillón mientras que Felicity tomo asiento en el sofá color veis, se tapo los pies con una pequeña mantita, no dijo nada solo miraba la foto.

- **¿Sabes cuando fue tomada la foto?** – rompió el silencio Oliver

- **No recuerdo el día, pero se que fue pero pocos después mi padre se marcho-** sus palabras sonaron lejanas. - **¿Donde la conseguiste Oliver?**

Oliver la miro unos segundos antes de responderle, dudo si debía abrazarla, parecía tan débil tan sola en ese instante, el corazón de Oliver se partió al verla, su chica no era así ella era todo lo contrario era quien le guiaba en su oscuridad no al revés, el no sabia que hacer o decir, solo podía odiarse así mismo por haber permitido que la mujer que amaba se torturara de tal manera que había desaparecido.

**- Estábamos en la guarida entrenando y sonó una alarma en uno de tus ordenadores, Roy estuvo indagando hasta que consiguió conectar una de las cámaras, resulto ser una casa al principio no parecía nada importante pero decidí ir, cuando llegue algo me pareció fuera de lugar, pero hasta que no paso un buen rato me di cuenta de que yo había visto aquel lugar con anterioridad, entonces Roy descubrió que unos meses atrás una alarma sonó en esa misma calle y en esa misma casa – **Vio como Felicity se estremecía cuando Oliver dijo esa ultima frase- **entonces recordé que tu habías vivido en esa casa, por que tu lo dijiste en la guarida, espero a que la gente se marchara y cuando fui di varias vueltas a la casa y no había nada especial pero en el buzón vi algo extraño, cuando lo abrí había un… **– fue interrumpido**.**

- **Déjame adivinar ¿un sobre? –** Miro a Oliver con miedo por que era lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que empezó siendo algo extraño paso a ser una broma y a terminado ser algo impensable.

- **Si ¿Cómo sabes que estaba dentro de un sobre?** – Oliver cambio el tono de angustia paso a sorpresa.

- **He recibido dos y este seria el tercero** – dio un pequeño bufido y se hizo hacia atrás en el sofá y cerro los ojos.

- **¿Qué? –** grito Oliver- **has estado recibiendo sobres sospechosos y ¿no me lo has dicho?** – estaba furioso.

- **No me grites Oliver** – le dijo con los ojos cerrados – **Para tu información fui al detective Lance y el esta investigándolo. **

- **¿Confías más en el que en mí?** –dijo dolido

- **SI **– contesto sin ninguna duda, abrió los ojos y vio como en los ojos de Oliver solo había dolor y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sintió alivio, no por hacerle sufrir si no por decirle aquello que sentida- **¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?** – se puso de pie- **he confiado mucho tiempo en ti Oliver, pero siempre he acabado dañada, no físicamente si no aquí** – se toco el corazón**- y estaba cansada de tropezar siempre con la misma piedra sabia que si acudía a ti acabaría dañada de alguna forma así que decidí confiar en el detective Lance. Perdóname si te he defraudado pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así. **

Oliver no dijo nada solo la miro, ¿Qué podía decir? Si era verdad, le había hecho daño tantas veces, la había alejado para salvarla, que el mismo la estaba condenando a sufrir uno de los peores sufrimientos el del amor no correspondido

.

El sabia que le había roto el corazón muchas veces pero siempre pasaba, siempre regresaba y le regalaba una sonrisa y eso le hizo creer que ella soportaría todo.

La vez que mas daño le hizo fue cuando se acostó con Isabel el lo supo en el mismos instante que abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró enfrente, ella le regalo su sonrisa pero esta desapareció cuando Isabel salio de la habitación cruzando entre los dos, en ese preciso instante supo que le había roto el corazón luego llego Sarah para y el "te quiero" ¿como no le abandono antes? Luego la incorporación de Laurel al equipo.

¿Como se había atrevido a reclamarle algo? Si tenía todo el derecho a sacarlo de su vida a no confiar en el. Los ojos de Oliver se llenaron de lagrimas, no le importaba que ella lo viera llorar estaba cansado de ocultar todo aquello que le estaba torturando, estaba cansado de llevar ese sentimiento de culpa necesitaba su perdon.

- **Lo siento Felicity – **las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas**- yo nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca quise dañarte de esta manera. Déjame ayudarte en esto y te prometo que desaparece de tu vida si quieres, pero por favor déjame salvarte, déjame averiguar que esta pasando, esa será mi manera de corregir mis errores **– se acerco a ella-** por favor confía una vez mas en mi, mi amor por favor. **

- **¿Como me has llamado? – **Felicity no sabía si había escuchado bien, era la primera vez que vio a Oliver llorar, ni siquiera el día del funeral de su madre lloro

- **Lo que eres para mi – **dijo con sinceridad-** lo que has sido durante mucho tiempo, pero no he podido llamarte por miedo a perderte y que he conseguido **– le cogio la mano que sujetaba la vieja foto-** que desconfíes de mi, te he alejado tanto que te he perdido y me esta matando, esta mañana – **cerro los ojos**- he sido un imbecil una vez mas . **

- ¿**Por que debo creer en esas palabras Oliver? Además tu y Laurel …. **

- **Por que nunca te he mentido, por que cada una de las palabras que te dije en la mansión eran verdad, Slade cogio a la mujer equivocada, ella no era la mujer que amaba, es parte de mi pasado tu eras mi presente en aquel momento y mi futuro pero fui un cobarde un imbecil por no reconocer mis sentimientos cuando todo paso, pero no quería ponerte en peligro nunca mas **– dio un suspiro**- ¿déjame protegerte por favor? **– mientras hablaba fue acercándose a Felicity necesitaba abrazarla, sentirla.

- **Oliver yo no se si debo creerte** – cerro los ojos, necesitaba alejarse de el pero no podía algo se lo estaba impidiendo- **¿Cómo se que no es parte de un plan?**

Oliver no pensó en ninguna respuesta por que estaba claro que ninguna la convencería de lo contrario, soltó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla mientras se fue acercando lentamente hasta que ambos labios se juntaron, noto como Felicity se resistía pero en cuestión de segundos cedieron a la pasión del momento.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió la importancia de un primer beso entre una pareja, era su primer acto de amor.

Las veces que Oliver se imagino besando a Felicity pensó que seria un simple beso, que sentiría lo mismo que sintió cuando beso a otras mujeres. Que equivocado estaba, cuando sus labios se encontraron sintió como todo ese sentimiento que había reprimido durante años se había liberado en todo su esplendor y ya no habría forma de controlarlo nuevamente.

Felicity nunca imagino que esa seria la respuesta de Oliver, cuando noto sus labios en los suyos, intento ser fuerte, pero no pudo acabo cediendo al deseo, al placer, estaba sucediendo aquello que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, el hombre que la volvía loca en todos los sentidos le estaba besando y no era un beso de mentira era un beso de verdad, de amor.

Cuando se separaron Oliver la miro a los ojos esperando algún tipo de respuesta mientras tanto cerro los ojos para guardar esa imagen en su memoria, por nada del mundo quería olvidar aquello que acababa de suceder - **Por favor confía en mi**- susurro, Felicity lo miro durante unos segundos y envolvió sus brazos en su cadera y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, Oliver respiro profundamente y le devolvió el brazo, "su chica" volvía a confiar en el y no le iba a volver a fallar.


	5. ¿Y AHORA QUE?

CAP 5

No hablaron apenas durante esa noche, estuvieron abrazados en la cama, necesitaban recuperar todas esas horas de sueño que habían perdido torturándose a lo largo de esos meses, acordaron hablar a primera hora de la mañana.

Oliver despertó en primer lugar, vio como los primeros rayos del sol estaban apareciendo por la ventana de la habitación de Felicity, vio como "su chica" estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho eso le hizo sonreír inconscientemente ya que había soñado con ese momento tantas veces, sintió como una corriente eléctrica de felicidad recorría todo su cuerpo.

Miro hacia la ventana y vio el viejo edificio donde tantas veces había estado vigilándola, esperaba que a partir de ese día no tuviera que volver allí nunca mas. Deseaba estar al lado de Felicity sintiendo su calor entre sus brazos, quería ver esa imagen todas las mañanas, pero sabía que primero debían hablar de todo y aun lado sus miedos y demostrarle que había cambiado.

Estuvo bastante tiempo mirándola no se cansaba de escuchar cada pequeño ruidito que hacia mientras dormía, Oliver no puedo evitar sonreír.

La tablet que tenia en la mesilla de noche, comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, Oliver intento alcanzarla pero no pudo, cuando se levanto con cuidado la cabeza de la almohada vio que en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje que iba moviéndose hacia todas las direcciones _"LEVANTATE HOY PUEDE SER UN GRAN DIA", _la sonrisa que tenia Oliver se hizo mucho mas grande, sin duda ese mensaje hoy podía ser real.

En cuestión de minutos varias aparatos electrónicos comenzaron a hacer un ruido insoportable, Felicity abrió los ojos y en un primer momento parecia desorientada, se quedo mirando los ojos de oliver, necesitaba comprobar que no estaba.

**Ey buenos días** – dijo Oliver sonriendo- **ahora entiendo por que nunca llegabas tarde al trabajo **– comenzó a reír al ver como los tonos rojizos comenzaron a aparecer en la cara de Felicity.

**Es bueno que cojas ejemplo de mi truco para no dormirte** dijo mientras sonreía- **creo que es mejor que desayunemos y hablemos**.

**¿No tienes trabajo hoy?** – pregunto preocupado Oliver.

**Si pero hasta el almuerzo no tengo que ir, en cambio tu tienes que acudir a la empresa, hoy debes tener reuniones planeadas. **

**No me importan, creo que hoy tengo una reunión más importante, con una hermosa mujer "rubia" aunque se que no lo es – **dio un pequeño beso al pelo de Felicity.

**Oliver no se si a tu nuevo jefe le gustara que hagas esas cosas. **

**Sobre eso creo que necesito tu ayuda** – dijo preocupado**- necesito averiguar quien es. **

**Oliver … son las siete de la mañana, después de desayunar me explicas lo que significa eso – **le regalo una gran sonrisa a Oliver.

Felicity se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Cuando llego allí cerro la puerta con cuidado, no pudo esconder una inmensa sonrisa, nunca antes había estado tan feliz pero tenia que tener la cabeza fría, por que tenían que hablar de muchas cosas antes de empezar a soñar con un futuro juntos, varios minutos mas tarde salio del baño, se dirigió a su habitación pero Oliver ya no estaba allí.

**Oliver! **– grito mientras bajaba por las escaleras, cuando llego a la cocina lo encontró haciendo unas tostadas.

**Hol**a – dijo felicity, desde el marco de la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ha Oliver intentando manejar la tostadora, dudo durante unos segundos si debía darle alguna muestra de cariño, no sabia muy bien como reaccionar a la nueva situación- **¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**Pelearme con esta tostadora, creo que me tiene manía** – dijo sonriendo, dejo de luchar con el aparato y fue hacia ella, la sujeto de la caderas y le dio un beso, noto como Felicity se tenso durante un segundo pero a continuación le devolvió el beso. Comprendía que todo esto era nuevo para ambos pero en especial para ella.**- Otro día te prometo que te llevare a desayunar por ahí afuera**

**Señor Queen como se nota que ahora es un CEO de una de las empresas mas importantes de la ciudad, veo que ya ha olvidado lo que significa ser pobre** – sonrío al ver como se hacia el ofendido, le encantaba sentirse así, como si no hubiese nada ni nadie ahí fuera que pudiese romper estos momentos que estaban resultando ser mágicos.

**No he olvidado lo duro que es, por cierto ahora que soy CEO creo que debo cumplir una promesa que le hice a cierta chica rubia hace unos meses sobre ayudar a ciertas asociaciones de la ciudad con dinero un tanto oscuro** – por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre, feliz pero sobretodo agradecido por esta nueva oportunidad que le había dado la vida.

**Creo que primero debemos hablar de**… **bueno de muchas cosas Oliver** – se separo de el y camino hacia la isla que tenia en medio de la cocina**- ¿por donde empezamos señor Queen?.**

Oliver noto el cambio de tono de Felicity, se puso nervioso tenia miedo de perderla nuevamente pero sabia que si quería algo con ella debían de hablar. Camino hacia la isla y se sentó justo enfrente de ella, intento relajarse, tomo sus manos le regalo una sonrisa.

**creo que en estos momentos tenemos varios temas importantes pero el que mas me importa en estos momentos somos Nosotros** – Oliver quería empezar por ese punto ya que según resultara esta conversación repercutiría al resto de temas.

**Esta bien, me parece perfecto ¿que somos Oliver? ¿en que punto estamos exactamente? **– No quería irse por la ramas, ambos debían hablar sin miedo por primera vez de sus sentimientos y en el caso de Oliver, podía ser un pequeño problema..

**Somos lo que quieras que seamos Felicity, quiero decir yo te quiero y deseo estar contigo, pero entenderé si quieres ir paso a paso, llevo esperando esto meses y no quiero echarlo a perder.** – dio un pequeño suspiro.

**Yo también te quiero Oliver pero –** cerro los ojos- **no se como explicarte lo que siento por que a veces ni yo se lo que siento. Siento que te quiero con todo mí ser, pero **– miro a Oliver a los ojos**,- yo no soy como las otras Oliver, yo no soy perfecta, como la mayoría de mujeres que han pasado por tu vida y seamos realistas…. **– fue interrumpida.

**Precisamente por eso te quiero, por que eres aquello que realmente necesito en mi vida, por que me haces sentir diferente, por que eres mi guía cuando me siento perdido, me encanta tu gran potencial intelectual, tu físico me vuelve loco, te quiero por todo el pack Felicity, te quiero por tu sonrisa, por que eres capaz de ver todas las cosas buena en mi – **le apretó ambas manos con mas fuerza, era su oportunidad no iba a ser tan cobarde necesitaba ser un héroe en ese instante estaba dispuesto a demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella y lo iba a hacer, estaba cansado de huir**- te quiero simplemente por que eres sumamente perfecta dentro de todas tus imperfecciones. **

**Oliver – **dijo sorprendida-** yo no esperaba nada de eso **– dijo sinceramente-** tu no solías hablar de esa manera**

**Ya te dije que había cambiado Felicity, entiendo que esto es difícil, pero entre los dos podemos hacerlo – **sonrío al ver como los ojos de Felicity se llenaron de lagrimas.

**Oliver yo no soy de esas clase de chicas que sea de segundas oportunidades **

**Lo se **– estaba serio, pero sabia que ella tenia razón, ella era diferente al resto de mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, ella tenia su personalidad y un criterio de la vida que le volvían loco y no iba a dejarla marchar nunca mas.

**Esta bien, intentémoslo, pero no quiero que se sepa **– vio como el rostro de Oliver se puso serio y en guardia- **no me avergüenzo de salir contigo Oliver ese no es el motivo, pero quiero ir paso a paso ¿entiendes?,**

**Me parece perfecto, prefiero disfrutar de nosotros solos durante un tiempo y para serte sincero quiero mantenerte lejos de mis "enemigos". **

**Y eso nos lleva al siguiente punto **_**Los sobres,**_** hace unos días fui a la comisaría y Lance envío a analizar los sobres. **

**¿Sabes quien puede estar detrás de esto Felicity? **

**La verdad no, supongo que alguien allegado a mi padre o quiazas sea mi padre, pero no lo entendiendo el por que, si es el, solo tiene que llamar a la puerta, no es necesario este jueguecito con los sobres. **

**¿Le dejarías entrar? – **Oliver no le gustaba esa idea, con solo pensar en ello se puso en tensión-** ¿Después de haberte abandonado? **

**Si, ¿por que no? le Daria la oportunidad de explicarse y luego decidiría que hacer. – **Se levanto y fue hacia la Vitro y comenzó a hacer unos huevos revueltos con naturalidad**.**

**Eres grandiosa Felicity y me encanta que tengas ese corazón, pero no debemos olvidar que el puede estar detrás del tema de los sobres y puede que quiera hacerte daño. **– se levanto y comenzó a preparar café en la cafetera.

**¿Por qué va a querer hacerme daño? Ha tenido media vida para hacérmelo ¿Por qué ahora? No creo que sea el, además no tiene sentido ¿quieres beicon**?

**Si por favor **– dijo sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta- **Amor no lo descartemos de momento, la foto que encontré anoche tiene alguna conexión con tu pasado y la verdad es que el forma parte de el y ¿que habían en los otros sobres?**

**En el primero cuando lo abrí salio una mariposa y el segundo sobre tenia unas flores secas y ahora la foto – **dio un pequeño suspiro, debía admitir que tenia miedo pero debía ser fuerte por Oliver. Noto como este se acerco a ella y se puso justo detrás de ella, paso sus manos sobre su barriga y le beso su cabeza con dulzura y ella aprovecho para apoyarse en su pecho, necesita saber que todo esto no era un sueño, el le abrazo con mas fuerza como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, el hecho de saber que el estaba ahí con ella la tranquilizaba.

**Va a salir todo bien –** le susurro Oliver al oído**- juntos podemos luchar contra todo, pero primero desayunemos. **

**Creo que voy a llamar al detective Lance a ver si ha averiguado algo**

**Felicity, espera, mas tarde, sigamos con la conversación por favor – **dio un sorbo a la taza con café**. - ¿hay alguien mas de tu pasado que quiera hacerte daño? **

**No, que yo sepa, mi vida no a sido muy divertida Oliver, me críe como cualquier niña de las vegas, aunque mi madre… - **guardo silencio**- digamos que no tuve una relación normal con ella, pero bueno, crecí como cualquier niña, no tuve muchas amigas pero para serte sincero no tenia mucho tiempo para preocuparme por eso, ya que sabia que si quería estudiar debía esforzarme mas que el resto y bueno así es como logre entrar en el MIT conseguí una beca y pude estudiar allí. **

**¿Algún novio? **– pregunto incomodo pero debía hacerlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro si quería escuchar la respuesta**. **

**Algo hubo por ahí – **no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la tensión de Oliver** – pero me llevo bien con el, es mas fui a su boda y me llevo muy bien con su esposa es mas creo que están esperando a su segundo hijo. **

**Entonces creo que a ese lo descartamos – **dio un fuerte suspiro, no le gustaba la idea de que otro hombre había estado con ella- **¿alguien mas?**

**No creo, tengo la costumbre de llevarme bien con mis ex – **sonrío-** y tengo una relación muy cercana con mis compañeros y compañeras así que no creo que nadie sea capaz de hacer algo tan loco. **

**Bueno me imagino que en la guarida podremos investigar mas profundamente **– dijo con normalidad.

**¿La guarida? Yo no… Oliver la verdad no se si debería volver. **

**¿Por? Yo pensé que querrías volver, ahora que ya hemos hablado, además es un modo de protegerte, amor, yo no puedo estar vigilando la ciudad y saber que un psicópata o un loco perturbado esta mandándote sobres a tu casa, seria un modo de cuidarnos mutuamente. **

Felicity dudo durante unos minutos, por un lado quería regresar a formar parte del equipo Arrow pero sabia que allí estaría Laurel, no quería volver a sentirse dejada de lado. Pero también era cierto que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Oliver la amaba, la había elegido sobre todas las cosas y su argumento era bueno, si ella volvía al equipo podría ayudarle dándole paz si sabia que estaba segura.

**Esta bien, volveré al Equipo Arrow pero con una promesa **– vio como Oliver sonrío al escuchar la noticia de su regreso.

**¿Que promesa? – **dio un bocado a la tostada mientras miraba admirando a la mujer que tenia a tan solo unos centímetros de el. Se sentía tan afortunado.

**Que no habrá ninguna insinuación –** Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse al ver como Oliver casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenia en la boca- **Tu ya me entiendes. **

**Felicity –** arrastro su nombre**. **

**Vega Oliver que te conozco – **dijo con vergüenza**- que no es muy normal que siempre que tienes oportunidad acabes medio desnudo, sudando y enviando feromonas en el ambiente – **Oliver comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-** soy mujer ¿sabes? Una no es de hielo. **

**Esta bien te prometo que a partir de ahora intentare no tirar mis feromonas en el ambiente ni intentar provocar un deseo sexual hacia mi persona, pero no prometo lo mismo cuando volvamos a casa – **vio como Felicity se ruborizaba cuando dijo la ultima parte de su frase.

**Oliver! – **grito y le lanzo la servilleta de tela**- apenas llevamos menos de una hora de novios y ya estas pensando en eso – **dijo riendo**.**

**Soy hombre, no puedo evitarlo – **comenzó a reír como no lo hacia en años.

El resto de la mañana estuvo llena de muchos abrazos pero sobretodo besos, Oliver quería recuperar cada minuto perdido. Cada vez que le besaba se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, ¿como pensó que esto era una mala idea? si era precisamente todo lo contrario, era la vida que estaba deseando vivir.

Oliver llamo a Diggle y le pidió que le recogiera en casa de Felicity para la hora del almuerzo y de paso que le trajera ropa limpia para cambiarse. Sabía que su amigo no haría preguntas no le hacia falta, pero eso no le preocupaba ya que Diggle era como un hermano mayor para Felicity y un socio para el, si tuviera que confiar su vida sin dudas se la confiaría a el.

La hora de marcharse llego para ambos, Oliver se dio una ducha y se cambio con la ropa que le había traído su amigo.

**Pasa al salón Diggle **– dijo felicity sonriendo, estaba feliz de ver el equipo completo**- veo que vuelves a ser el chofer-guardaespaldas de Oliver. **

**Si, pero le he pedido que añada otro cero en mi cheque mensual **– dijo riendo-** ahora debo de pensar en el pequeño ¿recibiste la foto de la ultima ecografía? **

**Por supuesto – **dijo esta**- la tengo en mi pc como si fuera un tesoro, es mi primer sobrino **

**¿ustedes dos tenían contacto durante estos meses? **– pregunto Oliver sorprendido, ya que pensó que Diggle y ella no habían vuelto a hablar desde que se marcho ella del equipo.

**Si –** respondieron al unísono los amigos.

**Bueno saberlo –** se hizo el ofendido- **ya veo que no dudarían en dejarme de lado si llegara el momento. **

**Por supuesto – dijo Felicity. **

**Ya veo – **dijo Oliver sonriendo**- supongo que sus feromonas le afectan** – comenzó a reír cuando las mejillas de Felicity comenzaron a cambiar de tono. **– mejor vayamos a trabajar - **camino hacia ella con intención de besarla pero se freno al recordar que estaba Diggle con ellos.

**Amigos no se corten por mi, en realidad ya estaba pensando en encerraros en un cuarto hasta que hablarais –** dijo riendo- **pero veo que el milagro al fin sucedió, así que mejor me vuelvo al coche a esperar** – salio de la casa dejando a sus dos amigos sorprendidos con lo que acababa de decir,

**Creo que debemos mejorar a la hora de disimular –** Oliver se acerco y la beso – **¿Nos vemos luego? **

**Si, cuando termine en el trabajo iré a la arrow-cueva – **dijo sonriendo**- te quiero **

**Yo también – **la volvió a besar y se marcho.

Cuando Felicity llego a la empresa subió a su despacho no podía evitar sonreír, se sentía tan feliz, hoy nada ni nadie podía estropearle el día, por que después de muchos años se sentía querida.

Tomo asiento y encendió todos sus equipos, sabia que tenia una reunión con varios técnicos que habían desarrollado algunas fases del prototipo del proyecto que estaban trabajando.

Oliver llego a Industrias Queen y estaba eufórico durante el viaje estuvo hablando con su socio explicándole todo lo que sucedido el día anterior, comenzó contándole lo del incendio, la foto y como acabo declarándose a Felicity le dio todo los detalles del desayuno y entre los dos planearon como protegerla mientras estaba en su trabajo en Industrias Black.

Ha Oliver no le hacia mucha gracia que ella trabajara en esa empresa ya que eran competencia directa pero sabia que no podía pedirle que dejara la empresa ya que el no era el dueño y no podía ofrecerle su puesto en el departamento tecnológico de la empresa. El sabía que ella tampoco lo aceptaría, ya que es el tipo de mujer que no quiere nada regalado y esa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Cuando subió a su oficina vio como Sofía le informaba de todo los cambios de su agencia y de las reuniones que iba a tener en cuestión de minutos, pero no le importaba nada ni nadie, ya que hoy era uno de los hombres mas felices de la faz de la tierra.

El resto del día paso volando para Felcity tuvo varias reuniones con el equipo y otra con Jack el cual se disculpo por su comportamiento del día anterior. La verdad es que Felicity no presto mucha atención a lo que le dijo, después de la pelea con Oliver se evadió del mundo, pero aun así acepto su disculpa y le prometió que Daria todo su talento para ayudar a Industrias Black a crecer.

Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba sentada en su pequeño mini, mirando la entrada de la guarida, tenia ganas de llegar para ver a Oliver pero sabia que tenia que comportarse con naturalidad, sentía miedo por la reacción del resto del equipo, sabia que Roy se alegraría, por supuesto conociendo a Diggle ya estaría al día con todo el tema de los sobres ¿y Laurel? Bueno sabía que ella era "amiga" de su novio así que debía intentar soportarla lo mejor posible para evitar un problema a Oliver. Salio del coche y se dirigió a la entrada, debía ser fuerte por ella pero sobretodo por Oliver y por el resto del equipo.

Oliver estaba entrenando con Roy cuando escucho ese ruido que tantas veces le habían alegrado, esos tacones le avisaban que su chica había llegado, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tumbaba al más joven del equipo en el suelo.

**Ey chicos** – Felicity estaba nerviosa pero intento actuar como si nunca se hubiera marchado, se intento comportar con naturalidad.

**Él ve que usted ha decidido volver** - DIJO Oliver tratando de mostrar la normalidad **- han estado esperando.**

**Ven aquí** - Diggle dejo el entrenamiento de Laurel durante unos segundos y se acerco a Felicity y la abrazo, le susurro al oído- **ahora el abrazo que te de nuestro jefe no será sospechoso** – se separo sonriendo y vio como Felicity le daba las gracias susurrándole.

**Hola Felicity **– dijo Laurel- **me imagino que has vuelto para quedarte ¿no? **

**Si, claro, soy parte de equipo. – **no pudo evitar mirar a Oliver el cual la miraba con admiración, se le notaba que estaba ansioso por abrazarla pero como siempre sabia disimular sus emociones a la perfección.

**Ya, claro por eso abandonaste al equipo pero sobretodo a Oliver cuando estaba sin medios económicos, y solo ¿verdad? – **Laurel no estaba feliz del regreso de la joven

**¿perdón?** – dijo Felicity ofendida, sabia que no iba a ser fácil manejar a la ex – novia de su novio, pero no iba a permitir que insinuara cosas tan idiotas. **– No se de donde sacas que yo este interesada en la economía de Oliver, es mas nunca me he movido por el tema del dinero, en mi vida, por que me enseñaron que el dinero que debo valorar es el que gano yo con mi esfuerzo y mi trabajo y si me marche no fue precisamente por ese motivo, pero para que lo sepas ya lo he hablado con quien debía hablarlo. **

**Oliver te habrá perdonado pero yo lo tengo aun presente ¿Cómo puedo confiar que cuando las cosas se pongan feas no te vas a volver a marchar? **

**Laurel – dijo oliver- Felicity nunca se a movido por mi dinero, agradezco tu preocupación pero se cuidarme solo y como bien te a dicho ella – **Se acerco a felicity y le puso la mano en la parte baja de su espalda- **ya hemos hablado sobre los problemas que tenia y vamos a trabajar todos para que no vuelvan a ocurrir ¿entendido?, Y voy a dejar claro a todos pero sobretodo a ti, conozco donde esta su lealtad y confío ciegamente en ella.**

**Oliver es que la feria ... -** FUE interrumpida por Oliver.

**¿entendido? **

**Si – **respondió cabreada, sabia que Oliver le perdonaba ese tipo de actitud por que era Felicity, por que si eso lo hiciera otro del equipo no hubiese reaccionado igual.

**Bienvenida a casa Felicity – **la abrazo mientras le susurro al odio**- tengo las feromonas controladas. - **Felicity intento no reírse.

Cuando Oliver se separo de ella, Roy se abalanzo y la rodeo con sus brazos, sin duda junto con Oliver el era el que más le había echado de menos, aunque habían hablado por teléfono y por email durante esos meses (sin que Oliver se hubiese enterado por supuesto) su relación no era la misma, el era como su hermano pequeño, al cual cuidaba cuando Oliver intentaba machacarlo cuando cruzaba algún limite establecido, estaba claro que en esos meses de ausencia el pobre había recibido muchos golpes por su culpa.

**No me vuelvas a abandonar – **dijo Roy casi suplicante.

**¿tan mal se ha portado nuestro héroe contigo? – **dijo en tono de burla.

**No lo sabes tu bien Felicity, no lo sabes tu bien – **dijo sonriendo, la cara de Oliver no transmitía precisamente felicidad. **– creo que va a volver a machacarme **

**Piensas bien Roy – **dijo Oliver- pero **antes tengo que hablar con Felicity a solas**

A diferencia de la guarida del Verdant en esta había un pequeño "despacho" que era el que utilizaban para cambiarse de ropa, caminaron tranquilamente hasta que entraron y Oliver cerró la puerta, esperaron unos segundos en silencio. Cuando escucharon los típicos ruidos que hacian cuando entrenan Oliver se abalanzo hacia su chica y le beso con furia, necesitaba sentirla, saborearla, sus manos comenzaron a bailar en el cuerpo de Felicity y ella no perdió oportunidad para tocar cada pequeño milímetro del cuerpo de su novio.

La falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran, Oliver apoyo su frente junto a la de ella y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Felicity.

**se supone que esto era un secreto** – susurro Felicity.

**Lo se, pero te he echado de menos y necesitaba besarte **

**Debemos ser amigos/socios aquí, ya has visto como se ha puesto Laurel con mi regreso, no quiero imaginar si supiera de nuestra relación. **

**Si, me he dado cuenta **– dio un suspiro- **lo siento, en cierto modo es mi culpa pero por mucho que intento hablar con ella, parece no querer escucharme. **

**No importa, en serio **

**Tengo una idea hasta que decidamos comunicarlo al resto del equipo cada vez que te toque el hombro será mi forma de darte un beso y cuando te sujete la mano será mi forma de decirte que te quiero ¿vale? – **dijo Oliver sonriendo.

**Me gusta la idea, son gestos que ya me has hecho antes, sin tener ese tipo de significado y seguro que no levantan sospechas.** – sonrío**- será mejor que volvamos **– antes de abrir la puerta por primera vez fue Felicity quien se lanzo a besar ha Oliver.

**Las feromonas ¿**verdad? – dijo cuando abrió la puerta sin dar oportunidad a Felicity de defenderse.

Felicity aprovecho que la noche era tranquila para investigar sobre la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo el detective Lance, al parecer había pocos datos, tenían identificadas las flores secas y no había rastros de ningún tipo de huella en ningún lado.

Se hizo hacia atrás y se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla estaba desilusionada, ya que tenia la esperanza de que el detective encontraría algo.


	6. EL DUEÑO

_**Carmen: gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y me alegra de que te guste tanto el fic.**_

_**Rbensach me a encantado tu teoria pero me temo que en este capitulo vas a tener parte de respuesta a tus dudas, espero no defraudarte y espero que te guste, por supuesto deseo que me sigas poniendo muchas de tus teorias.**_

_**Oliver Jonas Queen: me alegra que te guste el fic espero no defraudarte a ti o a cualquiera de los seguidores.**_

_**Gracias al resto de personas por dedicar unos minutos de vuestras vidas para leer esta locura de FIC**_

_**por cierto si leeis y veis que algo no tiene sentido es que fanfiction cambia ciertas cosas para darle sentido cuando es traducido... lo siento...**_

Como digo siempre no tengo los derechos de la serie ni de los personajes ni nada de nada jajaja

_**CAP 6**_

Felicity aprovecho la que los malos parecían que decidieron tomarse un día libre, para hacer cumplir la promesa que le hizo Oliver hace unos meses y el mismo esa mañana le había recordado. Logro cancelar la cuenta que abrió unos meses atrás y destino todo el dinero para las diferentes agrupaciones que se estaban encargando de la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Luego aprovecho e hizo varias transferencias en nombre de Oliver para otras agrupaciones que estaban manejando a jóvenes con problemas con las drogas. Imprimió varios documentos y llamo a Oliver para que los firmara.

**Oliver! **– grito Felicity- ¿**Puedes venir un segundo? Por favor** – no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su chico dejaba a Diggle y caminaba hacia ella en cuestión de segundos.

**¿Ha saltado alguna alarma?** – pregunto mientras se acercaba.

**No, la noche esta siendo tranquila, la verdad lo prefiero** – prefería tener a Oliver en la guarida, por que aun no tenia muy claro como iba a reaccionaria en un momento de peligro.

**¿Qué ocurre entonces**? – se puso a su lado y le coloco su mano en su hombro, vio como Felicity cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos.

**Ya he hecho las transferencias a diferentes organizaciones, he vaciado y eliminado la "cuenta arrow" **– comenzó a mover las manos de manera un tanto nerviosa, - **por supuesto no he dejado huella y he aprovechado y he hecho las transferencias de una de tus cuentas "legales" para otro tipo de organizaciones, pero necesito que me firmes varios papeles para que tengas las copias por si te piden alguna explicación. **

Oliver no dudo ni dos segundos y firmo cada uno de los papeles que su novia le había dado.

**Sabes que técnicamente el hecho de que tengas esa libertad en mis cuentas hace que empiece a preguntarme si en realidad en tu pasado fuiste una estafadora o algo parecido** - dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de firmar los papeles.

**mmm interesante**, - dijo riendo- **es bueno que conozcas el hecho de que se todos tus movimientos bancarios casi al instante, así que ya sabes señor Queen** – le guiño un ojo**- por cierto ¿no lees los documentos cuando firmas?**

**Confío en ti ya lo dije antes** – Oliver se había dado cuenta que Laurel estaba observándoles, así que intento parecer mas serio de lo que realmente estaba deseando- **confío en ti, Felicity me gustaría que consiguieras los informes de los bomberos y el informe policial del incendio de ayer. **

**Claro Oliver** – comenzó a teclear, en una de las pantallas comenzaron a aparecer códigos y números que Oliver no eran capaz de comprender, en cambio Felicity entendía ese "idioma" a la perfección.

**Felicity si no recuerdo mal esa era tu casa antes ¿No? **

**Si,** - contesto sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla- **cuando me vine de las vegas, estuve primero en casa de un amigo y compañero del MIT conviví con el y su hermano pequeño, sin duda un gran informático, en un futuro muy cercano – **Sonrío –** cuando conseguí el trabajo en la empresa de tu familia, decidí independizarme y estuve allí poco mas de un año, viví alquilada pero no cubría todas mis necesidades así que me puse a buscar un nuevo hogar y así fue como encontré mi actual casa, la cual era mas grande y mas cerca de mi trabajo. **

**El día que salto la el aviso en el ordenador ¿fuiste allí? **

**Si – **Dejo de mirar la pantalla y miro a Oliver**- Fui por que la propietaria de la casa es una persona mayor, que vive sola a solo unas casas de distancia y en su día fue como una madre para mi, ya que el tiempo que estuve en esa casa ella me cuido como una hija, solo fui a comprobar que ella estaba bien. **

**¿Y lo estaba? – p**regunto preocupado, nunca en esos dos años que conocía a Felicity, ella se había abierto sobre su pasado, como lo hizo durante esos dos días**. **

**Si, cuando llegue la policía ya había acudido a la casa y no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, me quede con ella hasta que se marcharon y estuvimos hablando. – **Comenzó a sonar un aviso**- creo que los malos no se han tomado unas vacaciones esta noche. **

**¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – **pregunto Oliver, todos dejaron de entrenar y miraron hacia la pareja esperando la orden para comenzar a prepararse para ir al campo de batalla.

**Un minuto –** sus dedos iban a una velocidad superior a lo que se consideraría normal, - **OH dios mío** – la expresión de Felicity cambio en cuestión de segundos**- es la alarma de mi casa Oliver.**

**Esta bien, no te preocupes va a estar todo bien – **intento calmarla con la mirada pero el sabia perfectamente que no lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba como loco por abrazarla y recordarle que no esta sola, que no iba a estarlo nunca mas, que el estaba ahí para cuidarla y protegerla, pero no debía, le hizo una promesa y debía cumplirla.

En cuestión de minutos Roy llevaba puesto con el traje de arquero rojo, se despidió de Felicity con un guiño y salio con Diggle, fueron los primero que salieron para comenzar a establecer el perímetro de seguridad de la zona, Oliver salio unos minutos después pero antes se acerco a ella y se agacho para ponerse a su mismo nivel y así poder observar su perfecto rostro, le sujeto las manos para calmarla.

**Va a salir todo bien ¿vale? – **intento mostrar tranquilidad, aunque estaba mucho mas preocupado que antes**. **

**Ten cuidado – **intento sonreírle pero solo consiguió que saliera un extraño ruido de su boca, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran pero Oliver pareció ignorarlo.

**Laurel se quedara aquí contigo, no quiero que te quedes sola.**

**Puedo cuidarme sola Oliver **– no quería parecer una niña malcriada, pero tenia claro, que era con la ultima persona que se quería quedar a solas en esos momentos.

**Lo se, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi **– se puso de pie y salio de la Arrow cueva sin mirar atrás, sabia perfectamente que Felicity lo había comprendido y no necesitaba explicarle nada mas.

Cuando llego al barrio de Felicity decidió ir al edificio donde había pasado tantas noches observando a su chica. Subió y escucho como Diggle le daba los informes de la zona que el estaba vigilando. Espero un minuto mientras observaba por si había algún movimiento o señal de los "ladrones" pero no se veía nada fuera de lo normal.

**Oliver**- por un segundo se quedo quieto hasta recordó que ella podía escucharle- **por favor, ten cuidado la policía llegara en un minuto, he estado mirando los informes policiales y de los bomberos y no hay nada, parece que fue un incendio por un cortocircuito en uno de los generadores, ya eran viejos. **

**Felicity, no veo nada raro en tu casa**- pensó en entrar pero no quería correr riesgo si la policía estaba a punto de llegar, además no veía ninguna señal de que hubiese alguien dentro- **esperare a que llegue la policía. Roy ¿ves algo extraño? – **pregunto al miembro mas joven del equipo.

**No jefe esta todo en calma, no veo nada fuera de lugar ¿entramos? **

**No, mejor esperemos. **

Mientras tanto en la arrow- cueva Felicity no paraba de comprobar una y otra vez los avisos de la policía.

**¿Por qué has vuelto? **– pregunto Laurel.

**Laurel no te das cuenta que hay un posible ladrón en mi casa en estos momentos ¿Por qué no hablamos mas tarde?** – tenia la esperanza de que se callara.

**Le quieres ¿Verdad**?, **por eso has vuelto** – Felicity aparto la mirada de los ordenadores cuando escucho como Laurel dijo aquellas palabras llenas de odio.

**Y si fuera así ¿que pasaría? – **estaba cansada de que Laurel no la respetara**.**

**Que el no te quiere, el siente por ti – **guardo silencio unos segundos**- LASTIMA **

**¿Lastima? – **Felicity no pudo evitar echarse a reír por lo que acababa de escuchar- **sinceramente no creo que me tenga lastima**.

**Ha no…** **¿entonces explícame por que no fue a buscarte antes? Por que fue cuando encontró esa foto ¿por que espero para pedirte que regresaras? – **en el rostro de Laurel apareció una sonrisa, sabiendo que acababa de dejar KO a su joven rival por el amor de Oliver.

**Por que no era el momento, creo que necesitábamos los dos un espacio.** ** necesitamos un respiro – **era la respuesta mas fácil, no quería explicarle que sintió como su vida estaba derrumbándose tras la llegada de la isla, por que Oliver le había dicho "te quiero" y esas palabras la marcaron, que no podía imaginar que Oliver la podría amar alguna vez, mas bien todo lo contrario siempre pensó que eso era algo impensable y que el siempre volvería con alguna de sus exnovias es decir con Laurel.

**¿Cómo puedes pensar que el puede sentir algo por ti?** – dio un pequeño suspiro- **¿te a contado todo lo que a pasado en estos meses?**

Felicity se quedo en silencio no podía responder, apenas había podido hablar con Oliver sobre eso.

**El se derrumbo cuando te marchaste, estaba furioso con todo el mundo, lo abandonaste, sin pensar en su futuro, en tu promesa con el equipo, no te importo aquello que dejaste atrás** – grito Laurel- **estaba arruinado en todo los sentidos y tuve que ser su pilar, tuve que ocupar tu lugar y ahora que apareció una estupida foto en un sobre decides aparecer de la nada.**

**Eso no es cierto** – dijo Felicity- **el hecho de que no haya estado aquí no significa que yo no haya velado por el equipo y me duele que pienses que no he cuidado de Oliver desde la distancia. **

**¿Cómo crees que podemos confiar en ti?, pensé que eras mucho mas inteligente Felicity, pero aunque Oliver y el resto no vean tu cobardía y tu juego estupido.**

**Yo no soy una cobarde** – grito Felicity**- estoy cansada de que me menosprecies, que pienses que estas por encima de mi y no lo estas. Según tu, Oliver no debe confía en mi, bien te olvidas de un pequeño detalle Laurel, que el no te dijo nunca que era ARROW te lo dijimos nosotros** – tomo aire necesitaba calmarse pero estaba cansada de sentirse pisoteada- **en cambio Oliver si que me lo dijo y me pidió pertenecer al equipo, FUE EL quien me lo pidió, en cambio en tu caso FUISTE TU QUIEN SE LO PIDIO. **

**¿Que esta pasando aquí?** – Oliver estaba justo detrás de las dos chicas, su tono era lo suficiente serio como para saber que estaba enfadado por el espectáculo que estaba observando.

Laurel no respondió cogio su bolso y salio sin decir nada, estaba dolida por todo lo que le acababa de decir la joven informática, pero sabia que en eso tenia razón, Oliver no le hubiese contado nunca su secreto en cambio a ella si, las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia su coche. Por un segundo tenia la esperanza de que Oliver fuera tras ella pero una vez mas su primer amor le volvió a fallar, se metió dentro del coche y vio como la puerta de la guarida en ningún momento se abrió, arranco el coche y se marcho de aquel frío lugar.

Oliver vio como se marchaba Laurel afectada. Por un segundo estuvo tentado a ir tras ella e intentar hablar con ella. Pero Felicity no estaba mejor que su amiga. Aunque no estaba llorando tenia un sentimiento de culpa evidente en su rostro, sabia que un segundo después de gritar a Laurel se arrepentía de cada una de las palabras y en estos momentos era cuando debía demostrar que ella era su chica.

**¿Qué ha pasado?** – dijo algo menos enfadado Oliver.

**Nada** – dijo seria – **¿puedo volver a mi casa?**

NO – Oliver se acerco a ella y le sujeto las manos- ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Ella dijo que yo te había abandonado, te deje solo y tiene razón pero lo que mas me duele es que** – guardo silencio- **no me fui por que quisiera, era por que estaba en un bucle oscuro que estaba asfixiándome y… - **Oliver la abrazo y no dejo que siguiera torturándose.

**No me abandonaste ¿entendido?, Simplemente mi cobardía te hizo mas daño del que pudiste soportar y necesite que te marcharas para abrir los ojos, y así saber tenia que convertirme en el hombre que merecías y sabes algo no me arrepiento por que tengo claro lo que quiero pero sobretodo lo que no quiero. **

**Mañana le pediré disculpas** – dijo Felicity mientras notaba como Oliver la apretó un poco mas entre sus brazos**- ¿puedo volver a mi casa ya?** – dijo resignada.

**Ya te he dicho que no **– dijo sonriendo**- tengo una casa llena de habitaciones literalmente vacías, se que no vas a querer quedarte conmigo para siempre pero al menos quédate esta noche, mañana volvemos a tu casa ¿te parece bien? **– vio como Felicity dudaba- **el detective Lance no va a tardar en llamarte para darte la "noticia" de que a saltado tu alarma y …** - comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Felicity.

Como bien le acababa de decir Oliver, el detective le estaba llamando para informarle que la policía acababa de terminar de revisar su casa y no habían encontrado a nadie dentro de la casa. El detective le aconsejo que pasara la noche fuera y que al día siguiente se acercara a las oficina para hablar con el aprovecho la llamada para informarle sobre los resultados de la investigación de los sobres (Aunque ella ya sabia que no había nada nuevo). Felicity le comento que volvía a pertenecer al equipo Arrow, noto como el detective se alegro al recibir la noticia.

**¿Aceptas mi propuesta?** – pregunto Oliver cuando vio que su novia dejo el teléfono encima de la mesa.

**Si, supongo que será lo mas lógico aunque… ya sabes es raro que en nuestro primer día de noviazgo "hayan entrado a mi casa", me pelee con tu exnovia y mi novio me pida que vaya a dormir a su casa. Reconozcamos que no era lo que habíamos imaginado** – sonrío al ver lo diferente que había sido todo, a lo que ella en su día soñó que seria.

**Bueno, eres la novia de alguien que se paso 5 años de su vida perdido en una isla, regreso siendo un asesino y termino siendo un héroe, Nada es como lo planeamos lo mejor es aceptar las cosas como llegan**, **además el día que tengamos un hijo será divertido contarle todo esto. **

**UAU señor Queen paso a paso – **dijo riendo, saco las llaves de su mini pero Oliver se las quito y se marcho a cambiar de ropa**. **

Varios minutos Oliver apareció vestido con la misma ropa con la que supuso que había llegado esa tarde.

**¿Dónde esta Roy y Diggle? – **ya había apagado a sus pequeños y estaba esperando sentada en su escritorio ordenando todo los papeles que había firmado Oliver.

**Les he pedido que hagan guardia en tu barrio, cuando la policía se haya marchado entraran y comprobaran que no haya nada extraño** – vio como Felicity la miro de forma extraña- **¿Qué?**

**Oliver QUEEN es decir ARROW cediendo trabajo de héroe a otros ¿Dónde esta el Oliver que deje hace unos meses? **

**El Oliver de antes te cuidaba desde la distancia, pero el de ahora te cuida de otra forma – **dio una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

**Lo se –** dijo ella.

**¿Qué sabes?** – pregunto curioso.

**Que me vigilabas desde la distancia –** sonrío al ver la cara de Oliver, era una mezcla entre vergüenza y orgullo.

**Yo… no podia … eres demasiado importante y estabas sola y yo… **

Felicity se acerco lentamente y le interrumpió con un dulce beso. Ella era feliz se sentía segura cuando todas las noches lo veía a unos metros y el conseguía paz. Ambos ganaban en ese pequeño acuerdo que sin saber habían llegado.

Cuando llegaron al coche Felicity se quedo mirando a Oliver esperando que este sacara las llaves del mini y comenzaran el trayecto hacia la mansión. Pero este siguió caminando dirección a su moto.

**Oliver Jonas Quenn no creerás que voy a montarme en esa cosa ¿Verdad? **

**No voy a dejar que te pase nada** – dijo sonriendo- **ven por favor.**

**No pienso dejar mi coche aquí abandonado ¿y si me lo roban?**

**Te comprare uno igual** – dijo riendo- **nadie va a robártelo te lo prometo, vayamos a casa anda a sido un largo día. **

Felicity dio un fuerte gruñido, por un segundo el propio rey de los gruñidos llego a asustarse, pero vio como la joven se acercaba. El no sabia como podia ser tan afortunado de tener a alguien como ella a su lado, era capaz de afrontar cualquier riesgo por el sin pensarlo.

El viaje no estuvo tan mal al principio Felicity estaba en tensión, no pudo evitar gritar en algunos adelantamientos, ya que pensó que iba a vomitar la poca comida que había comido ese día, con el paso de los minutos la inercia o quizás el deseo por tocarle hizo que estuviera cada vez mas cerca de el.

Oliver en Cambio estaba feliz por tenerla tan cerca, tenia ganas de llegar a la mansión y pasar la noche una vez mas abrazado con ella, era curioso la necesidad o la dependencia que sentía por tenerla entre sus brazos era una droga.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a la mansión Queen, Felicity estuvo en ocasiones muy puntuales allí. Curiosamente la casa era como Oliver, la imagen exterior era el mismo pero por dentro eran totalmente diferentes a lo que fueron en el pasado.

Cuando camino por la entrada no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche, esa que les cambio tanto sus vidas, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta cuando llegaron al punto exacto donde le dijo que la quería por primera vez.

Noto como Oliver se tensaba al instante de haber entrado, era la primera vez que regresaba aquel lugar después de aquello y quizás el joven Héroe se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que implicaba para Felicity volver a ese punto.

Oliver se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos, vio como su novia lo miraba con angustia y tristeza. El no estaba dispuesto a que ella sufriera cada vez que estuviera en su casa ya que tenia claro que la quería ahí para siempre, a todas horas, deseaba que ella dejara de verla como un lugar oscuro y comenzara a verla como su futura casa, donde algún día si la vida no les maltrataba mucho formarían una familia y llenarían esa gran casa con el resultado del amor que sentían. Sonrío con la imagen cruzo su mente, se acerco a Felicity.

**Slade cree que tiene a la mujer que amo** – le puso un dedo en la boca para que guardara silencio, ya que vio que Felicity le iba a pedir que no siguiera - **pero el esta equivocado el no tiene a la mujer que amo **– guardo silencio unos segundos y miro a los ojos de Felicity**. -TE QUIERO** – Oliver se acerco lentamente y la beso, no era esa clase de beso lleno de pasión era mas bien de esa clase de beso dulce, suaven sin doble intención. – **Esto es lo que quise hacer esa noche pero no quería que nuestro primer beso estuviera manchado por una guerra, por que lo que siento por ti es real, tan real como lo que te dije aquella noche.**

**- yo también te quiero, pero tengo hambre – **dijo sonriendo, ella sabia que le costaría olvidar aquella noche y lo que vino después, pero también sabia que gracias a todo aquello ella tenia a su lado en ese mismo instante al hombre que queria, sabia que con el paso del tiempo se formarían otra clase de recuerdos que dejarían ese en algún lugar de su mente.

Caminaron hacia la cocina cogidos de la mano, con la esperanza de que Raisa les hubiera dejado algo de cena (para Oliver y Roy) , mientras caminaban hacia esa dirección Felicity no pudo evitar mirar algunas de las cajas que aun estaban por medio del gran salón, era la única estancia que estaba medio amueblada.

**Roy se iba a encargar de que esto estuviera montado** – dijo con vergüenza- **siento que tengas que ver la casa así pero** – tomo aire- **quizás sea una de las cosas mas difíciles que estoy afrontando después de todo lo que hemos pasado en estos meses. **

Oliver parecía estar más relajado que en la guarida, quizás el hecho de que estábamos solos hizo que el verdadero Oliver saliera a la luz. Cuando llegaron a la Cocina vieron como Raisa había hecho cena para un regimiento. Se sirvieron la cena y se sentaron en la mesa que utilizaban la gente de servicio para comer.

**¿Cuándo me descubriste?** – pregunto Oliver.

**No entiendo** – dijo mientras se metía un trozo de verdura en la boca.

**Que te vigilaba, ¿Cuándo lo supiste? **

**Una noche estaba realmente triste, estaba acostada y vi algo que se movía justo en el edificio de enfrente, primero me asuste pero me fije y te vi, a partir de ese día ansiaba que llegara la hora de tu vigilancia aunque debo admitir que igual que lo deseaba habían otros momentos donde te "odiaba" hasta que un dia inconscientemente empece a dejarte las cortinas corridas para que pudieras verme mejor otras veces intentaba mostrar normalidad por que sabia que eso te daria paz pero sobretodo yo me sentía mas segura cuando tu estaba ahí. **

**Nunca te dejare de proteger ¿lo sabes verdad? Aunque ayer noche me hubieras sacado a patadas de tu casa, sabes que hubiese seguido vigilándote. **

**Si, se que tengo un novio psicópata y algo acosador **– dijo riendo- **y yo seguiría dejando las ventanas despejadas para que me vigilaras. **

El rostro de Oliver se relajo cuando vio reír a Felicity, era curioso el poder que tenia su risa en sus estados de ánimos, lograba relajarle cuando en otras situación hubiese acabado gruñendo, ella le estaba devolviendo esa humanidad que perdió.

Cuando terminaron de cenar subieron al dormitorio de Oliver, este le dejo una de sus camisas para que pudiera dormir con algo de ropa. Hubo un segundo en que Oliver se planteo dar un paso más en su relación, pero supo que ella aun no estaba preparada para ese paso, así que simplemente se puso un pantalón y se metió en la cama. Felicity se metió pocos segundos y guardaron silencio.

**¿En que piensas?**- pregunto Oliver, mientras se giraba para poder ver a su chica

**¿Por qué a saltado mi alarma?** – dijo pensativa- **nunca antes a fallado ¿Por qué hoy a fallado? **

**¿Crees que algo o alguien la ha hecho saltar?** – sintió como sus músculos se tensaban.

**Solo se que todo es demasiado extraño Oliver, llevo mucho tiempo en esta ciudad y nunca he tenido ningún tipo problema con nadie y ahora de repente aparecen sobres y mi alarma salta justo la noche que yo decido volver a la guarida. **

**Mejor descansemos** – estaba preocupado pero sabia que debían descansar para poder ver todo desde otra punto de vista.- **mañana pensamos en todo este asunto, mejor intentemos descansar. **

**Mañana a primera hora tendré que volver a casa, no Tengo ropa ni nada **

**Esta bien**- Oliver le dio un beso en la frente, luego otro en la punta de la nariz y por ultimo le dio un beso en los labios – **descansa que yo te protejo.**

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar regresaron a casa de Felicity, aunque antes de ir fueron a recoger el mini que por suerte estaba en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. Cuando entraron vieron como Roy estaba acostado en el sofá durmiendo, Oliver estuvo tentado en despertarlo pero Felicity le hizo una señal para que lo dejara dormir todo el tiempo que necesitara, ya que se había pasado gran parte de la noche patrullando era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su amigo, vio una nota de Diggle explicando que había tenido que volver a casa.

Subió a la planta de arriba y se dio una ducha mientras Oliver estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de café, ya que sabía que su chica no le importaría tomar otro.

Cuando bajo a la cocina encontró una taza de café recién hecho esperándola, no pudo evitar sonreír aunque había conseguido dormir su cabeza no logro desconectar, no pudo descansar todo lo deseado.

**¿Has notado algo extraño?** – se acerco a Felicity le agarro la mano que tenia libre.

**No, esta todo en su sitio** – Felicity recordó algo que necesitaba contarle- **Oliver tengo algo… **- fue interrumpido por el teléfono de este.

Vio como el rostro de este fue cambiando con el paso de los minutos, Felicity intento no indagar mucho así que decidió tomarse su café mientras observaba a Roy dormir, parecía mas joven, estaba mas relajado y teniendo un sueño feliz ya que vio que su boca expresaba algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa.

Noto como Oliver ponia una de sus manos en sus hombros, mientras observaba junto a ella al joven dormir.

**Tengo que irme, me han llamado que esta tarde al fin voy a conocer al dueño de la empresa** – parecía preocupado**- no se a que hora iré a la Guarida pero espero verte ahí** – la cogio de uno de sus brazos y la aparto del marco de la puerta, volviendo a la cocina.

**Oliver yo tengo que..** – no le dejo seguir le dio uno de los besos con mas sentimiento que en su vida había sentido, noto el fuego de la pasión inundar su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno Oliver le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y se marcho, estaba tranquilo por que sabia que si su chica corría peligro tenia a Roy cerca.

La mañana paso volando en Industrias Queen, Oliver estuvo leyendo informes y estadísticas, en esos instantes deseaba tener al lado a Felicity ya que ella entendería todos esos números y dibujos mucho mas rápido que el.

Se sentía igual que cuando era niño y no había estudiado para el examen, necesitaba saber hasta el último dato por que debía demostrarle a su "socio" que no se había equivocado cuando tomo la decisión de ponerle como CEO.

**Señor **– dijo Sofía- Ya están todos en la sala de reuniones

**¿Todos?** – dijo sin comprender – **vio como la joven secretaria salía de su despacho con una sonrisa en su boca. **

Oliver tomo aire y fue hacia la sala de reuniones quería parecer seguro de si mismo, cuando entro vio a tres personas sentadas dos de ellas las reconocía, uno era el Abogado de la empresa y el otro era Walter junto con un joven.

**Walter **– sonrío Oliver aliviado ahora tenia todo lógica, el era el dueño - **¿eres tu el nuevo dueño? **

**Oliver **– vio como su padrastro se levantaba con una sonrisa, lo abrazo con cariño como solo lo hacen los "padres" – **no, yo solo ayude al dueño**

**Entonces ¿Quién es? **– Oliver estaba confuso

**Yo** – dijo una voz detrás de el, Oliver se giro, reconocería esa voz siempre.

**FELICITY.**


	7. ¿te perdi?

**No me pertenece ningun personaje ni nada de arrow... una lastima pero asi es jajajaja**

**anonimo: me alegra que no te haya defraudado he intento ponerlo hoy aunque creo que este capitulo me a quedado un poco mas flojo que el anterior pero bueno lo hago con el mejor fin...( por cierto soy chica :D )**

**andy: mi loca futura abogada que haria sin tus comentarios jajajajajaaja **

**karen : me alegra que te haya gustado mucho :) sabes que soy tu fan numero 1 :D**

**rbensach felicity no es rica, jajajaja o almenos que sepamos :) y quiero que tus mensajes sean asi de largos o mas! me encanta leer tus teorias asi que por favor te lo pido deleitame con tus teorias :D**

**aytse : me hace feliz saber que he conseguido sorprenderte **

**CAP7**

Oliver no podía apartar la mirada de su novia, intentaba parecer tranquila, como si estuviera controlando sus sentimientos, pero el podía ver mas allá de esa falsa fachada que estaba intentando mantener, estaba al borde de un gran balbuceo nervioso.

**¿Chicos podéis dejarnos solos unos minutos?** – Felicity pidió casi suplicantemente, estaba intentando mantener la calma.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera miraron a la pareja, todos se levantaron y salieron en silencio de la sala de reuniones. Oliver no podía apartar la mirada de ella, no comprendía nada, estaba tan confundido que no sabia si estaba enfadado o feliz de descubrir quien era el dueño o mejor dicho la nueva dueña.

**¿Que es todo esto Felicity?** – Oliver sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, no se dio cuenta el tono tan duro que estaba usando para preguntarle.

**Oliver se que debes estar confundido hasta incluso comprendería que estuvieras enfadado pero déjame explicarte por favor** **–**estaba asustada, esta mañana he intentado decírtelo pero te han llamado y no he podido explicártelo en casa**. **

**Hemos estado dos días prácticamente juntos Felicity ¿por que no lo me lo has contado? Yo… no entiendo nada... ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿de donde has sacado el dinero?** – tenia tantas preguntas que no sabia por donde empezar.

**Oliver **– dejo una carpeta la mesa y se acerco a el, pero el dio un paso hacia atrás, vio como la mirada de el ya no era la misma que estos dias, era una mezcla de decepción y enfado. – **Yo **– suspiro y cerro los ojos- **el día que secuestraron a Thea te volviste loco, cuando regresastes a la guarida esa noche digites que Isabel te había robado la empresa. Ahí confirme mis sospechas sobre que tipo de mujer era, así que me di cuenta que tu solo no podrias recuperar la empresa. **

**¿Cómo**? – Oliver estaba furioso- **¿tan poco fias en mi? **

**Oliver no es eso, simplemente que en esa situación en la que estabas necesitabas que alguien pesara con frialdad y se me ocurrio una idea, el problema..** – fue interrumpida por Oliver

**¿Con que dinero**? – grito

**Con el tuyo **– respondió sinceramente

**¿Me robaste**? – dijo sorprendido Oliver

**NO**! **Yo nunca te robaría –**sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer y sus ojos empezaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas**- antes de que nos echaran hice una pequeño "virus" desde mi equipo y solo tenia que activarlo con mi tablet personal así podía controlar todo los movimientos bancarios de Isabel el día que intentara hacerte daño y ese día llego. – **fue interrumpida por Oliver.

**¿y por que no me hablaste de tu plan?**

**Por que los acontecimientos que ocurrieron no fueron muy agradables, tu madre murió, desapareciste y … - **guardo silencio

**Pero cuando volvimos de la Isla. **

**¿En serio? Precisamente en ese momento me di cuenta que no era buena idea explicarte el plan, no recuerdas todas los problemas que pusiste para crear la "cuenta" de ya sabes que. **

**No es lo mismo – **grito Oliver

**¿No? déjame terminar entonces**- Estaba empezando a cansarse del tono que estaba utilizando Oliver. – **ese virus estaba diseñado para que cualquier movimiento bancario que hiciera fuera del país lo redireccionaria a una cuenta bancaria que abrí evidentemente tuve que crear una gran red de diferentes cuentas en diversos países**, **para que me comprendas es algo parecido a la cuenta de la "secreta" que cancele anoche. **

**Entonces ese dinero **–Parecía confundido.

**¡Es tuyo!, era el dinero que se apropio Isabel cuando te arrebato la empresa. Ella quería apoderarse de todo para arruinaros, los motivos no los se ni creo que lo sepa nunca pero estaba obsesionada con quedarse la empresa y arruinarla, así que decidí que no iba a ganar esta vez – **la primera vez que gano Isabel fue en Rusia, pensó Felicity, Oliver cerro los ojos por que entendió a lo que se refería "su chica"**- . En realidad no supe cuanto dinero había en la cuenta hasta que volvimos de la isla, vi que nuestra querida Isabel hizo grandes transferencias a tu favor sin ella saberlo antes de que la matara la liga de asesinos. Así que cuando comencé a trabajar en Industrias Black no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para escuchar el comentario estrella durante semanas la salida a subasta de Industrias Queen, así que decidí llamar a Walter y le pedí un consejo familiar. Comprendí que era el momento y el fue quien me guío en esta locura**

**Pero, tu estas trabajando con uno de nuestros rivales esto se puede considerar espionaje industrial o algo así, podrían llevarnos a juicio Felicity –** deseaba abrazarla, de darle las gracias por todo, pero algo se lo impidió.

**No, por que ya no es mi empresa yo la he vendido **

**¿Qué? – **Oliver no pudo evitar gritar **- ¿a quien? **

**A ti **– Felicity estaba apunto de llorar de nuevo.

**¿Cómo? Eso es imposible yo no te he comprado nada **

**Anoche, los papeles que firmaste **– Felicity saco del maletín unos papeles de un sobre blanco y le entrego una copia- **en realidad cuando comencé con esta locura quería ayudarte, tenias muchos problemas, luego quise decirte cuando volvimos de la isla pero entonces fue cuando paso lo de Laurel y me marche. Se que tienes motivos para estar enfadado pero te juro Oliver que no lo hice con maldad, solo lo hice para devolverte algo que es tuyo por herencia – **Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas de nuevo- **todo lo que dije en la carta es real y te debo muchas disculpas lo se, pero no voy a pedir perdón por luchar por el imperio que tus padres crearon de la nada y te había robado de la manera mas ruin que conozco.**

**Yo** – Oliver tomo asiento y comenzó a mirar los documentos que firmo la noche anterior, como había sido tan estupido de firmar todo aquello sin haberse parado a leerlo, una voz de su interior de la cabeza le recordó que firmo por que confiaba ciegamente en esa mujer. - **¿me engañaste? Anoche yo.. **

**Técnicamente SI – **en ese instante las palabras de Laurel cruzaron su mente, ¿Cómo podían confiar en ella?,** - yo solo quise ayudarte. **

Felicity salio de la sala de reuniones con lágrimas en sus mejillas, Oliver no había dicho nada y ella ya no tenia mucho más que decir, quizás la felicidad no estaba destinada para ellos. La vida les había regalado esos dos días para mostrarles aquello que no se merecían. Cuando la vieron salir Walter volvió a la sala de juntas junto con el resto de personas, debían terminar con el papeleo para devolverle la empresa al legítimo dueño.

Hoy debería de ser el día más feliz en la vida de Oliver, acababa de recuperar todo aquello que le pertenecía, toda la lucha de sus padres le era devuelta pero a que precio,

Era su único pensamiento.

La noche había llegado de la nada a la ciudad o eso pensó Oliver cuando salio de la reunión fue hacia su despacho. Sofía ya no estaba en su escritorio, en realidad ya no quedaba nadie en esa planta, muy posiblemente no quedaría nadie quizás los hombres de seguridad de la empresa, camino hacia su mesa, se sentó en su asiento de piel saco una botella de whisky muy cara y lleno una copa.

**¿Crees que esa es la solución Oliver?** – Diggle apareció por el umbral de la puerta

**Ella era la dueña – **dioun suspiro lleno de dolor**- y no me dijo nada **

**¿Y le culpas?** – camino hacia su amigo y tomo asiento justo enfrente de el y cogio el vaso que acababa de llenar Oliver y dio un trago**- quizás ahora sepas lo que sintió ella cuando la "engañaste" para atrapar a Slade. **

**No es lo mismo** – dijo Oliver gruñendo- **hemos estado dos días juntos y ayer me hizo firmar los papeles delante de mis narices y ni siquiera me di cuenta. **

**Ella es mucho mas inteligente que nosotros Oliver, lo siento pero debemos admitirlo, nos conoce demasiado, pero sobretodo a ti. Y eso de que no es lo mismo que con Slade, siento verlo de manera diferente tu le hiciste creer que le querías …**

**La quería, todo lo que dije esa noche era verdad** – grito su amigo.

**Ella simplemente te "engaño" para salvar tu vida, tu empresa, el legado de tu familia. Lo siento Oliver pero creo que nuestra Felicity hizo su acto de amor hacia ti y sabes lo mas gracioso, es que creo, que ni ella se a dado cuenta de ello. **

**Vale entiendo que estuviera enfadada y no lo hiciera entonces, ¿y por que no lo a hecho en estos dos días? – Vio como su amigo sonreía cuando pronuncio esa pregunta.**

**¿Cuando? Apareciste en su casa en medio de la noche con una foto de ella cuando era niña, por lo que me contaste en el coche ayer, hablasteis sobre su vida, en el desayuno hablasteis sobre lo que erais y sobre la "amenaza" que estaba alrededor de ella, luego…**

**OH NO– **grito Oliver**- Felicity se a marchado hace rato y esta sola… **

**Relájate ¿crees que estaría aquí contigo hablando si no supiera que ella esta bien? Roy esta con ella en su casa. **

**¿Yo debería estar feliz y tranquilo? Es Roy – **dijo con mas preocupación**-**

**El la cuidara, confía mas en el. **

Oliver se apoyo en el respaldo de su asiento y comenzó a mirar por el gran ventanal que había en el despacho, la ciudad parecía tan tranquila en comparación al ritmo que estaba teniendo el en su cabeza. - **¿por que me siento traicionado diggle? – **dijo con resignación

**¿traicionado? ¿Cuánto hace que conocemos a Felicity? **

**Casi tres años –** susurro Oliver

**¿Cuántas veces te a traicionado nuestra pequeña IT?, **

**Nunca – **respondió sin necesidad de pensar,Oliver abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa y saco la lista de condiciones que escribió Felicity para que fueran leídas por el funcionario el día que le nombraron CEO y comenzó a leerla en voz alta

_**Cuando era joven la vida me enseño que nada era fácil, que toda decisión tenia un precio, esta empresa creció gracias al trabajo de un gran hombre Robert Queen que como todo ser humano cometió sus errores y lo pago con su vida en un grave accidente que todos conocemos esa historia. Luego la empresa estuvo en manos de un gran amigo de la familia que confío en la gente joven, en la gente que no tenía recursos o amigos en las altas empresas Walter Steele, sin duda el fue el único que intento llevar esta empresa a lo mas alto, a causa de un largo secuestro decidió abandonarla y paso a manos de Moira Queen y por ultimo paso a Oliver Queen el cual después de regresar de la muerte intento manejar lo mejor que pudo la empresa y vio como TODOS ustedes, los que eran amigos/socios del señor Robert Queen aprovecharon un momento de flaqueza y de astucia por Isabel Rochev para robarle aquello que le pertenecía. **_

_**Y hoy tras meses en el purgatorio, esta empresa vuelve a manos de quien estuvo ahí hace unos años. **_

_**NOMBRO COMO CEO DE INDUSTRIAS QUEEN A OLIVER JONAS QUEEN **_

Oliver no puedo evitar sonreír al leer ese famoso cuarto punto, como no se dio cuenta de que era Felicity. Saco la copia del Email que recibió hacia unos días y volvió a leerla en voz alta cuando termino volvió a leer uno de los párrafos que mas delataban que era ella.

_**Se que quizás todo esto sea demasiado para asimilar en este momento y lo comprendo ya que nunca has tenido a alguien por encima de ti, pero en realidad no quiero que pienses que yo estoy por encima por que no es así, es decir, yo confío en ti se que deseas honrar la memoria de tu familia, así que confío en tus decisiones por que se que querrás el bien de esta empresa por encima de tu propio bien**_

_**Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, antes de tomar una decisión simplemente mires por la gran ventana que tienes en tu despacho o en tu casa y pienses si es lo que realmente lo que quieres..**_

**¿Creo que voy a llamar aun taxi?** – dijo mientras se ponía de pie**- ¿vas a volver a perderla Oliver? **– Dijo serio- **por que no hace mucho estabas dispuesto a ser el hombre que ella merecia y no se sobre todo esto** – señalo al despacho, aunque se refería a la empresa en si**- pero ahora mismo te estas comportando como un niño malcriados, idiota – **Oliver lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos**- pero nuestra genio a dejado claro que ella es una gran mujer en todos los sentidos,– **le dejo las llaves del coche encima del escritorio y salio del despacho.

Felicity saco a Roy de su casa quería estar sola, necesitaba llorar tranquila sin la presencia de su joven amigo, tenia las palabras de Laurel metidas en su cabeza y no paraban de sonar una y otra vez.

Cuando se canso de llorar decidió tirarse en el sofa, cogio una de los cojines y se lo puso detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a pensar en lo injusta que era la vida con ella.

No le dio la mejor infancia, su adolescencia fue para olvidar y ahora que había encontrado una estabilidad, tenia una vida le puso en su camino a Oliver y su secreto.

**¿Por qué no le lleve al hospital el día que se metió en mi coche? **Pronuncio en voz baja, agarro el cojín y comenzó a darle puñetazos, necesitaba sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pocos minutos después comenzó a notar que algo no iba bien.

Estaba sintiendo mucho sueño, algo iba mal notaba como sus ojos se estaban cerrando intentaba tenerlos abiertos pero no podía, intento ir hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Roy siguiera ahí pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes los parpados pesaban cada vez mas hasta que no pudo luchar contra ellos.

Mientras conducía por la ciudad sintió un vacío en su estomago, necesitaba pedirle perdón dirección por que una vez mas se había comportado como un idiota con la única persona que se había preocupado por el desde el día que se conocieron.

Como pudo pensar que le estaba traicionando cuando en realidad le estaba protegiendo, ella lo conocía mejor que así mismo, tenia razón en muchas de las cosas que le había dicho y una de ellas era que no estaba preparado para conocer el plan por que el Oliver de antes le hubiese intentado quitar la idea y le hubiese puesto excusas para evitar que cometiera un millón de ilegalidades mas de las que ya de por si cometía para ayudarle en su misión.

Pero estaba seguro que ella le hubiese recordado una vez mas que era su vida, era su decisión.

Cuando llego al barrio vio que estaba igual de silencioso como siempre, era una de las cualidades que mas le gustaba de el. Aparco el coche justo delante de la puerta y bajo del coche, camino hacia el porche cuando vio algo extraño que sobresalía por uno de los lados, sus instintos se activaron en cuestión de segundos, dio pasos mas largos mientras observaba a su alrededor cuando distinguió que era lo que sobresalía corrió hacia allí.

Roy estaba inconsciente en el suelo tenia sangre por la cabeza, Oliver se agacho y miro su pulso mientras llamo al detective Lance y le informo que el joven estaba inconciente y que no sabia donde estaba Felicity, el detective le dijo que en unos minutos el mismo estaría en la casa junto con unas ambulancias.

Cuando comprobó que el joven tenia pulso fue hacia la puerta, intento abrirla un par de veces al no conseguirlo no dudo que debía hacer aun sabiendo que Felicity luego le querría matar cogio impulso y le dio una patada y consiguió abrirla.

Entro gritando su nombre, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada malo. Nada mas entrar noto que olía a gas y el pánico apareció de la nada, fue hacía el salón y la vio tumbada en el sofá corrió hacia ella, comprobó su pulso era débil pero estaba ahí, su chica estaba peleando por vivir, - **mi amor lucha por vivir por favor**- la agarro por las rodillas y la coloco entre sus brazos vio como caía algo al suelo pero no iba a perder el tiempo comprobando que era, camino hacia la salida sin importarle nada mas que su novia despertara de ese dulce sueño.

**Felicity** – dijo Oliver mientras la dejaba en la acera, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su novia**- por favor despierta** –su voz salia con miedo, repitió varias veces el nombre de su chica mientras intentaba que reaccionara, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. El pánico estaba naciendo dentro de Oliver cuando escucho como llegaba el detective Lance y una ambulancia.

**Oliver ¿Qué a pasado?** – pregunto el detective cuando llego corriendo al lugar donde estaban, por primera en su vida vio a Oliver temblando de miedo, cuando el joven le miro sus ojos transmitían un terror que nunca antes había mostrado por ninguna de sus dos hijas.

**No lo se, huele a gas pero no he comprobado nada, estaba en el salón y solo pensé en sacarla y no reacciona Lance y no se que hacer**- los sanitarios pidieron que se apartara, en un primer momento Oliver se resistió en separarse de su novia pero el detective le agarro del brazo y estiro para dejar que los sanitarios trabajaran en la joven.

**Oliver por favor, deja que trabajen con Felicity **– No le hablo como policía, ni siquiera como socio (aunque el se hacia como si no supiera que el era el justiciero de la ciudad) le hablo como amigo

**No puedo dejarla ahí Lance, no puedo perderla**.

**Tranquilo chico, intenta recordar que paso cuando entrastes** – Sabia que Oliver no podría darle mucha información, pero necesitaba que se relajara y dejara de ponerse mas nervioso.

**Nada ya se lo he dicho, entre y note la olor a gas y la vi en el salón la cogi y**.. guardo silencio unos segundos. - **Tenía algo encima, y cayo al suelo, necesito entrar Lance.**

**Espera** **chico, eso es una prueba no puedo dejar que te lo lleves** – dijo serio- **pero** – guardo silencio- **puedo ir a ver como esta Roy y no ver nada mas** – le guiño el ojo.

Roy despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza tenia la visión borrosa intento ponerse de pie pero las piernas no le respondían, noto como alguien le ayudo a ponerse de pie, camino con dificultad y vio como atendían a Felicity.

**Felicity** – dijo el joven mientras pasaba por su lado uno de los sanitarios le pidió que fuera a la ambulancia para ser atendido pero el se resistía a dejar a su amiga ahí en el suelo**- no me voy ¿esta viva?**

**- Roy **– grito Oliver- **ve a la ambulancia para que te atiendan has recibido un golpe en la cabeza ** - estaba nervioso Felicity no estaba reaccionando a ningún estimulo y los minutos que pasaba era cada vez eran mas eterno.

**Oliver te juro que la he protegido – **no pudo ver a su mejor amiga ahí tumbada los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas**- la he vuelto a joder**

**No a sido tu culpa, pero por favor ve a la ambulancia** – le grito Oliver, necesitaba estar concentrado en su novia.

El joven hizo caso a su jefe y fue llevado por uno de los sanitarios a la ambulancia. Oliver vio como varios agentes salían de la casa y comunicaron al detective que ya habían cortaron el suministro de gas de la casa y confirmaron que habían cortado uno de los tubos.

Oliver intento mantener la calma pero se sentía impotente allí parado viendo como la mujer que amaba estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, tenía ganas de quitar a todos y llevársela a la guarida pero sabía que eso seria una muerte para ella.

No podía morirse, era algo impensable, ella no podía dejarle solo en esta ciudad como iba vivir sin ella, sin su luz. Su respiración se estaba acelerando con solo pensar en ello, no podía perderla una vez más.

Vio como los sanitarios consiguieron que su pulso mejorara le pusieron una mascarilla e informaron al detective y a Oliver que la iban a trasladar al Hospital.

Oliver aprovecho la confusión para entrar corriendo a la casa fue hacia el salón y vio el sobre, lo cogio y lo guardo.

Cuando Oliver llego al hospital fue a recepción y informo que era el novio de Felicity la enfermera le indico que esperara y que recibiría noticias del doctor cuando hubieran novedades.

La espera le estaba matando estaba en una sala llena de sillas de plástico algunas ocupadas por personas que al igual que el estaban angustiadas por algún ser querido, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mas angustiado, su cabeza no paraba de echarse la culpa de lo que le había pasado.

Noto como una mano le toco el hombro, no necesito saber quien era por que solo esperaba a una persona en aquella sala de espera.

**No es tu culpa Oliver** – dijo Diggle- **no te tortures vale** – la voz de su amigo era muy diferente a la que habia usado hacia unas horas en su despacho.

**Sabes que es lo ultimo que a escuchado de mi boca ¿me mentiste?** – dio una sonrisa cargada de dolor- **Diggle la mujer que amo esta ahí dentro luchando por vivir y lo ultimo que escucho de mi boca fue ¿ME MENTISTE?** – estaba enfadado, no contra Diggle sino contra si mismo.

**Oliver ella sabe lo que sientes -** sabia que esas palabras ahora sonaban vacías pero no era asi, el realmente sabia que Felicity sabia que el la quería.

**NO, -** los ojos de Oliver se llenaron de lagrimas, el héroe de Starling**- ¿Cómo va a saberlo? Si le grite en la sala de reuniones, me comporte como un idiota Diggle, fue un estupido y si se muere yo no se que hacer.**

Nadie dijo nada ambos amigos esperaron noticias en silencio en aquella sala de hospital, las horas pasaron y la angustia iba en aumento, Oliver pregunto varias veces a las enfermeras que estaban en recepción o que salían de la sala de cuidados pero nadie le dijo nada, su enfado fue en aumento.

**¿Familiares de la señorita Smoak?** – dijo un medico, vio como dos hombres se acercaban a el. – **veo que son ustedes** **dos.** – sonrío.

**Doctor como que** - pedir Oliver.

**Ha empezado a dar señales, por suerte no a inhalado una cantidad importante le hemos puesto oxigeno y le estamos tratando. **

**¿puedo verla?** – dijo un Oliver menos enfadado, sabia que cuando la viera se sentiria mejor.

Vio como el doctor dudo unos segundos pero le dejo pasar pero recalco que solo podría entrar una persona hasta que despertara y valoraran si en realidad el gas le había afectado neurologicamente.

Una enfermera acompaño a Oliver no pudo evitar recordar la noche que lo trasladaron del aeropuerto al hospital tras su regreso de Lian Yu, recordó las horas que pasaron haciéndole todo tipo de pruebas y lo solo que estaba en aquel momento.

La enfermera se paro justo delante de una puerta y le indico que Felicity estaba tras ella, abrió la puerta, la imagen de una Felicity llena de maquinas controlando sus órganos vitales hizo que el sentimiento de culpa llegara aun limite insospechable, camino hacia ella pensando en que toda esta situación era su culpa, debió ir tras ella cuando abandono la empresa.

Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en su frente era su forma de pedirle perdón de forma temporal, cuando despertara era lo primero que iba a hacer, disculparse y agradecerle todo el bien que había hecho, no solo por la empresa si no en su vida.

Se acerco una silla al lado de ella y le sujeto la mano le comenzó a hablar explicándole el por que debía despertar, todo aquello que había soñado en hacer juntos y los lugares que quería recorrer con ella, por primera vez en su vida había dejado detrás de la puerta al héroe, al Oliver con tantas cargas emocionales que no era capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos mas de dos frases seguidas.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero Felicity seguia dormida y sin dar ninguna señal, Oliver se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y recordo que aun llevaba el sobre encima, lo saco y lo observo durante unos segundos.

**¿Por qué te dejaron esto encima?** – dijo susurrando, lo observo y lo abrio. Habia un papel doblado, Oliver lo abrió y vio solo una palabra escrita

_**TRAIDORA – **_Oliver miro a Felicity y volvió a leer el papel, sin duda iba a matar una vez mas por su chica….


	8. ¿ por que?

**Como siempre nada de arrow me pertenece…ni nada de su mundo..**

_**Andy: me conoces demasiado bien! Jajaja te prometo que Oliver recibe una buena dosis para que se centre….**_

_**Graceys es la primera vez que me escribes, muchas gracias por comentar y sobretodo por leer el fic, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios**_

_**Mclittlerlouder: me hace feliz que estes tan intrigada por eso significa que lo estoy consiguiendo aquello que me propuse. Gracias por leer el la historia y escribir comentario prometo intentar seguir sorprendiéndote.**_

_**Rbensach: amigo/a te voy a contar un secreto, siempre que actualizo espero tu comentario como una niña pequeña jajaja me encantan tus teorias aunque en esta ocasión no me la has dejado, me alegra haberte dejado sin palabras y eso si que es raro en ti . Un abrazo**_

_**CAP 8**_

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por una pequeña ventana que estaba justo detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado Oliver, tenía su mano agarrada a la de Felicity, era un modo de calmar sus nervios necesitaba sentir el ritmo de su pulso, se propuso en no pensar en nada ni siquiera en la nota, sabia que solo podía centrarse en ella, en su salud, necesitaba ver algún tipo de reacción pero no hizo nada durante esas horas de larga espera. Las enfermeras entraban cada meda hora y apuntaban en su historial algún dato importante pero nunca le decían nada y eso era algo que no podría soportar durante mucho más tiempo. Un par de horas más tarde cuando Oliver estaba decidido a gruñir a la siguiente enfermera que se dignara a entrar y no responder a ninguna de sus preguntas apareció el mismo doctor que la atendió cuando llego a urgencias.

**¿Doctor hay alguna novedad?** – Oliver no podía distinguir ningún tipo de lenguaje en el rostro del doctor y eso le estaba preocupando, una de las cosas que aprendió en aquella isla era a desarrollar el lenguaje corporal- **¿esta todo bien? **

**La señorita Smoak en principio esta fuera de peligro ¿usted exactamente que es de la joven? Por que legalmente no puedo dar información sobre la paciente hasta que no a despertado o es su contacto en caso de emergencia **

**Soy su novio** – dijo enfadado Oliver como si fuese evidente la respuesta.

**Disculpe, como decía su novia creemos que esta fuera de peligro, el problema es que no sabemos con exactitud cuanto monóxido de carbono inhalo y no conocemos el alcance de sus posibles lesiones, entre ellas – **guardo silencio durante unos segundos **- esta el coma. **

**Pero usted a dicho antes que apenas había inhalado y que ya respondía a los estímulos – **Oliver estaba confuso

**Se lo que le dije pero los datos que están recogiendo las enfermas nos indican otra cosa**

Oliver dio un paso hacia atrás y sujeto la mano que había soltado cuando entro el doctor, estaba bloqueado, no sabía que hacer o decir simplemente se quedo mirando a Felicity deseando que nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

**No te pongas en lo peor** – dijo el doctor, parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones en los familiares de los pacientes**- aun es pronto para saber en que punto nos encontramos. **

**Y cuando despierte** – miro Oliver al doctor- **¿Qué clase de daños puede tener?** – sintió como se le formo un nudo muy pesado en la boca del estomago, tenia miedo de escuchar la respuesta pero quería estar preparado para todo.

**Bueno no le voy a mentir si despierta no va a sentirse muy bien tiene casi asegurado un terrible dolor de cabeza aunque eso seria la secuela menos importante, nos centraríamos primero en comprobar su sistema nervioso para ver si a sufrido algún tipo de daño ya que puede sufrir neuritis periférica, luego determinaríamos su nivel pulmonar ya que puede encontrarnos con una congestión basal, neumonías o un edema en el pulmón y por ultimo puede sufrir alteración psíquicas es decir perdida de memoria, confusión, desorientación… **

Oliver dejo de escuchar al doctor, el cual seguía explicándole todo las posibles secuelas que podía acarrear la intoxicación, miro a su novia y cerro los ojos pensando en que todo era su culpa, si el no le hubiese gritado ella no se hubiese marchado sola y muy posiblemente dolida con el, si el le hubiese dado las gracias como se merecía por todo su esfuerzo por devolverle su vida, habrían regresado a casa o a la mansión o quizá le habría invitado a cenar en algún restaurante caro en modo de agradecimiento y por que no una primera cita en toda regla. Hubiesen celebrando juntos que el volvía a ser el dueño de la empresa familiar. Todo eso hubiese pasado con un simple _Gracias_ pero no lo hizo nada, su novia no estaría medio en coma quizás con posibilidades de tener unas secuelas terribles por su estupidez y su arrogancia. Oliver se sobresalto cuando noto a alguien tocaba su hombro.

**o quizás no pase nada de lo que te he dicho y no haya estado tan expuesta al monóxido tanto tiempo. ¿Entiendes? **

Oliver no fue capaz de decir nada simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, el doctor sonrío y se despidió con un simple – **Hasta luego**- Oliver se quedo mirando hacia la puerta de pie, solo junto al cuerpo de Felicity, sintiéndose la peor persona del universo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera estaba Diggle sentado en una de las incomodas sillas de plástico, había mucho movimiento de enfermeras y auxiliares, entraban y salían por las dos puertas de acceso a la zona restringida que conducía a las diferentes zonas de urgencias. Cuando por una de las puertas salio Roy con un pequeño vendaje en la cabeza, en ese instante recordó que dejo al chico al cuidado de Felicity mientras el iba a hablar con Oliver **– mierda-** dijo susurrando.

**Ey Roy! **– le grito- su tono era de preocupación pero tenía ganas de matarle por haber sido tan descuidado en su vigilancia **- ¿que te ha pasado? **

Roy se dio media vuelta y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a Jonh.

**Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, yo estaba dentro con ella y te juro que no había nada extraño, Felicity estaba nerviosa y parecía agotada asi que literalmente me saco de su casa ¿Qué podía hacer yo?** - dijo con nerviosismo, el sentimiento de culpa le estaba matando. - **¿como esta ella Jonh? ¿esta viva?**

**Ya tranquilo ven siéntate, de momento sabemos poco el doctor salio hace horas y estaban esperando a que despertara**, **según ha comentado ya reaccionaba a ciertos estímulos y… **

**Ya no - **dijo una voz cansada a tan solo unos pasos de ellos- **el doctor a dicho que no saben el alcance de los daños, no tiene claro la cantidad de monóxido que a inhalado así que no tienen muy claro la gravedad del asunto – **dijo un Oliver cansado y triste.

Nadie dijo nada los tres hombres se quedaron ahí quietos asimilando lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Todos se sentían miserables y culpables por lo que había pasado esa noche, cada uno de ellos cometió un fallo que desencadeno que Felicity estuviera en una cama de un hospital sin saber que iba a pasar con ella.

¿**Que podemos hacer Oliver?** – pregunto Diggle en voz baja, necesitaba hacer algo para sentir que ayudaba a Felicity a mejorar - **¿hay algún sospechoso de quien querría hacer algo así? **

**La policía estará investigando lo sucedido pero** – saco el sobre y se lo paso a Diggle- **quiero que guardes esto **–vio como su socio le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmando- **Roy necesito que vayas a dormir y te relajes, así cuando vuelvas al hospital quiero que me cuentes todo aquello que puedas recordar pero primero descansa**

El joven miro a su jefe sorprendido, ya que pensó que le querría matar o como mínimo torturar durante un tiempo por haber sido una presa tan fácil y haber protegido tan mal a Felicity, le dio la mano en señal de respeto y salio de allí dirección de la gran mansión.

Oliver fue hacia la habitación donde estaba Felicity, llevaba un café en sus manos, necesitaba un poco de cafeína para volver a sentirse activo, menos cansado de lo que se sentía. Antes de entrar a la habitación llamo a Sofía y le pidió que anulara sus citas para lo que quedaba de semana, quería estar cuando despertara y aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, evito darle cualquier tipo de detalles de lo que había sucedido.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a un joven vestido de enfermero inyectando algo en una de las vías que tenia puestas Felicity, durante un segundo no le dio importancia pero luego sus instintos se activaron, algo no estaba bien recordó que la enfermera había entrado justo un minuto antes de salir el a la sala espera, así que no dudo ni un segundo, dejo caer el café y corrió hacia el joven "enfermero" y lo lanzo agarro del cuello tal y como aprendió en la isla y lo dejo inconsciente lo lanzo al otro extremo de la habitación, quería matarlo pero primero debía comprobar que Felicity no había sufrido ningún daño pulso el botón de emergencia en cuestión de segundos aparecieron varias enfermeras, cuando entraron vieron al joven tirado en el suelo boca abajo y preguntaron que había pasado, cuando les explico todo lo sucedido una salio corriendo para pulsar el botón que avisaba al los guardia de seguridad del hospital mientras que las otras atendieron a Felicity y comprobaron que todo estaba en orden.

**menos mal que usted a logrado apartarle de la paciente** – dijo una enfermera mayor – **por que estaba apunto de inyectarle aire y eso hubiese provocado una parada cardiorrespiratoria y le hubiese matado**

Oliver no dudo ni un segundo camino hacia el hombre que estaba boca abajo, le dio la vuelta estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo y lo que surgiera, mientras llegaba la seguridad del hospital pero no pudo hacer nada por que el conocía a ese hombre, el estuvo hacia solo unos días sentado a su lado.

**¿MEIER?** – Era el compañero de trabajo de Felicity

**¿Lo conoce?** – le pregunto la enfermera mas mayor

**Si, el es compañero de trabajo de mi novia** – tenia ganas de matarlo allí mismo, - **hijo de..**- levanto el puño para golpearle pero no pudo disfrutar de su venganza ya que entraron en ese instante los de seguridad.

Diggle el cual había escuchado todo el escándalo que se había formado se salto la normativa y entro a ver que pasaba, vio como los agentes de seguridad querían esposar a Oliver y este se resistía, cuando el joven vio la mirada que le dio su socio haciéndole saber que se relajara que el se iba a quedar con ella hizo que ese se calmara y fuera sacado fuera de la habitación de la joven.

El detective Lance apareció media hora después los agentes de seguridad del Hospital tenían esposado a Oliver y a Axel aunque este ultimo seguía sin conocimiento en una camilla.

**Suelten al señor Queen** – ordeno el detective después de escuchar la declaración de Oliver. – **¿Como se encuentra el sospechoso?**

**Sigue inconsciente – **dijo el doctor que le había hecho el reconocimiento**- supongo que dentro de un rato volverá en si. **

**¿Y Felicity? -** miro al Oliver.

**Sigue dormida **– ahora entendía la sensación que sintio Felicity cuando Barry estaba en coma, como prefería decir dormido, era más esperanzador que tener que pronunciar la otra palabra que estaba llena de incertidumbre y angustia.

**Que les pasa hoy a todos que deciden dormir profundamente – **dijo con una amarga ironía. – **Hagan todo lo que sea para que este imbecil despierte pronto quiero saber por que a intentado matar a una de mis chicas.**

Oliver sintió una extraña sensación cuando escucho como se refería Lance sobre Felicity. Sabia que ambos tenían un vinculo especial desde hacia tiempo, ella lo consideraba como parte del equipo sin llegar a estar dentro y en su vida diaria sabia que ella lo había tomado como esa imagen paternal que no tuvo de niña aunque nunca sospecho que Lance también se había dejado seducir por esa personalidad tan especial llena de luz que tenia Felicity y la consideraba como algo mas cercano, mas familiar.

**Gracias – **fue lo único que pudo decir Oliver, se acerco a Lance y le dio la mano.

**Ve con ella y cuídala yo me encargo de este – **miro con cara de asco hacia Axel. – **llamare a nuestro amigo en común**

Oliver llego pocos minutos después a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo su chica. Cuando entro vio como Diggle se puso de pie no dijo nada simplemente sonrío a su amigo y le cedió el sitio para que fuera el quien ocupara su sitio al lado de Felicity.

**Se pondrá bien Oliver **– le dijo casi en un susurro- **nuestra chica es fuerte, ya veras como en nada nos esta regalando uno de sus balbuceos nervioso y consigue hacernos reír con algún comentario incomodo**.

**Si estoy seguro que cuando se despierte nos regalara muchos de sus balbuceos** – Oliver comenzó a acariciar su mano con pequeños movimientos hacia arriba y abajo. – **¿has leído lo que pone en el sobre?** – pregunto a su amigo mientras no quitaba la mirada de Felicity

**Si **– respondió secamente- **¿quien es ese chico? **

**Es Axel Meier es o mejor dicho era el compañero de trabajo de Felicity o al menos eso me dijeron cuando se presentaron hace unos días en la empresa, para que nos fusionáramos en un proyecto en el que ella estaba trabajando. **

**¿Crees que por eso le puede llamar Traidora? – **Pregunto Diggle

**No lo se –** puso sus manos sobre su cara y comenzó a frotársela, estaba confuso no entendía nada y cada vez se estaban complicando. **– Quizás se enfado con ella por mi culpa, yo no lo trate muy bien ese día y le hecha a ella la culpa. **

**Oliver no somos niños todos somos adultos, no creo que por que le gritaras o le usaras un tono mas duro de lo normal, llegara hasta el extremo de querer matarla. **

**No te das cuenta - **cerro los ojos mientras meditaba las palabras que iba a decir-** yo no debo estar con ella Diggle, soy un peligro para ella solo hemos estado juntos un par de días y mira donde esta. **

**Otra vez – **Diggleestaba cansado de escuchar la misma escusa**- ¿Enserio no te cansas de echarte la culpa de todo?, la mujer a la que quieres esta ahí tumbada por un loco no se le ocurrió otra brillante idea que intoxicarla con gas y tu sigues echándote la culpa por todo. **

**Pero… **

**No Oliver, Olvídate de que es Felicity la que esta ahí en la cama **– se acerco a su amigo**- ¿Qué estarías haciendo si fuese otra persona? **

**Pedirle a Felicity que me buscara el pasado para ver la conexión – **Oliver respondió-** no puedo dejarla sola. **

**Bien pues ya es hora de que me marche a trabajar pero antes le daré este sobre a Lance – **saco el sobre de su bolsillo interior**- creo que es hora de que aprovechemos nuestra conexión en la comisaría ¿o crees que sigue sin saber nuestro amigo quienes somos? **

No fue necesario obtener una respuesta de su amigo sabia lo que tenia que hacer, se acerco a la cama y toco el pie de su amiga, la miro unos segundos deseando que despertara pronto, por que sin ella el no podría ayudar a Oliver en su lucha diaria consigo mismo. Ella era la única capaz de derribar las murallas que tenía construidas en su alma pero sobretodo en su corazón, lograr humanizar ese monstruo que vive en el y eliminar todo el rastro del asesino que tuvo que ser en su pasado para sobrevivir de aquella isla.

A varios kilómetros del hospital alguien caminaba en silencio por un largo pasillo, estaba iluminado con pequeños candelabros con velas, cada paso que daba notaba como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba. Vio como una puerta estaba un poco abierta. Lo primero que vio cuando entro era una gran chimenea ostentosa para la época en la que vivíamos fue hacia la gran mesa de madera y tomo asiento como tantas veces había hecho en otras ocasiones.

**Bien ¿que a pasado?** – La voz resonó por toda la habitación pero nadie se inmuto.

**Ha pasado el tiempo estimado de espera y el señor Meier no ha vuelto – vio como el hombre que tenia justo enfrente dio un suspiro cargado de ironia.**

**Ese inútil no es capaz de hacer nada. **

**Señor ¿y ahora que?** – pregunto algo mas nervioso.

**Hoy debe de morir.**

Axel necesito mas de media tarde para recuperar la consciencia pero cuando la recupero fue trasladado por unos policías al departamento y metido en una de las celdas recluido.

Lance mando a buscar cualquier tipo de información del joven, no tenia prisa en interrogarlo, quería que se pusiera nervioso que se impacientara así podría manejar el interrogatorio y sacarle el máximo de información sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Diggle le había dado el sobre que dejaron encima del cuerpo y como era lógico no hizo falta decir que Arrow quería saber los avances de la investigación.

Las horas pasaron los rayos del sol comenzaron a desaparecer y la oscuridad volvía a cubrir el cielo de Starling. Oliver llevaba sin separarse de su lado horas hizo todo lo posible para que Felicity reaccionara pero no paso nada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle pensó en ir a buscar un café pero después de lo que había pasado la última vez que salio de esa habitación decidió que no volvería a salir hasta que Roy o Diggle estuviera ahí junto a ella para protegerla, sus ojos se cerraron sin el darse cuenta.

La noche era fría, más que las noches anteriores se estaba acercando el invierno, aprovecho la oscuridad de las azoteas para prepararse, hoy tenia que terminar con ese eslabón que se había desviado de su plan.

Encontró el lugar perfecto por suerte aun tenia gente de confianza a su alrededor y le dieron la información necesaria para saber que pasos debía dar antes de terminar con el error que había cometido su pésimo sicario solo tenia que esperar a que llegara la oportunidad perfecta y aprovecharla.

Axel estaba esperando a que el detective Lance entrara en la sala de interrogatorio pero este estaba tras el cristal observando el comportamiento del detenido, junto con Diggle el cual le había estado ayudando con la investigación de su pasado, el acusado parecía tranquilo, tenia la mirada perdida como si estuviera planeando la estrategia que iba a utilizar cuando entrara el detective.

Unos minutos mas tarde Lance entro con una sonrisa en sus labios, su cara era firme, seria, dejo caer una carpeta encima de la mesa y tomo asiento, ahora estaba cara a cara.

**Axel Meir, nacido en Nueva York licenciado en economía y derecho, me imagino que no querrá un abogado **– dijo con ironía mientras abría la carpeta.

No lo necesito – dijo con frialdad

**Ya veo** – dio un suspiro- **¿como lleva el cuello? Tengo entendido que fue interrumpido cuando intento matar a la señorita Smoak, si no recuerdo mal era su compañera de trabajo en Industrias Black ¿mal de amores? ¿fue rechazado? **

**No voy a responder, tengo derechos**

**Si, se que los tienes, pero ¿sabe que? – **bajo un poco la voz**- aquí, ahora, no tienes ninguno, por que ha intentado matar a una de las mejores mujeres de esta ciudad y resulta que es como una hija para mi – **miro ha Axel sin piedad**.**

**No voy a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, así que no perdamos el tiempo, envíeme donde tenga que enviarme. **

**Ya, es una lastima que en la prisión tenga amigos – **tu ya me entiendes Meir.- **Dentro de unos minutos vendrán para llevarle a los calabozos **

Diggle estaba observando tras el cristal tenia ganas de entrar y darle una paliza hasta que escupiera toda la información, pero no debía hacer nada que hiciera sospechar al resto de policías de la comisaría.

Sabían que Axel no diría mucho así que el plan se pondría en marcha en unas horas cuando recibiera la visita de Arrow esa misma noche, sabia que Oliver tendría ganas de desahogarse un poco después de sacarle toda la información.

**Papaaaaa** – grito un niño el cual aun llevaba el chupete colgando de la camisa, corría hacia el de forma graciosa, ya que aun llevaba el paquete y le impedía correr con la facilidad. Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír sentía una presión en su pecho al verle ir hacia el. Lo agarro entre sus brazos y dijo sin darse cuenta de las palabras que estaba pronunciando – **Te quiero**- le dio un beso lleno de algo que pensaba que nunca tendría amor verdadero, el pequeño comenzó a reír como si fuera capaz de escuchar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo su padre. – **Mama** – el pequeño señalo al jardín de la mansión y ambos fueron hacia allí.

Salieron y ahi estaba Felicity sentada mantel preparada para un picnic, cuando llegaron a su altura Oliver la miro con admiración estaba tan hermosa.

**Te estábamos esperando ¿verdad que si Robert?** – dijo agarrando a su hijo en brazos

**Yo… no recordaba esta comida** – dijo sonriendo, era todo tan real, tan perfecto.

**Ya eso dices siempre, papa tiene facilidad para olvidarse de nosotros- **dijo mientras jugaba a poner caras feas con su hijo, el pequeño no paraba de reir.

**Eso no es cierto** – no le gustaba que ella pensara eso- **siempre pienso en ti... en vosotros **

**Oliver eso no es** **cierto**, **ahora mismo estas lejos de mi**

**¿Qué?** – no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo Felicity – **Estoy aquí junto.**

**Oliver! Despierta! – **dijo felicity.

**Oliver se desperto notaba como su corazon estaba acelerado, trago saliva levanto la cabeza y vio dos grandes ojos azules mirandolo. **

**¿Felicity? – tenia miedo de que fuera un sueño o aun peor una pesadilla.**

**- Me duele la cabeza – **dijo susurrando**- ¿Qué a pasado? – **apenas se le entendía ya que llevaba aun la mascarilla de oxigeno, intento quitársela pero Oliver se puso de pie casi al instante y le cogio las manos para que evitar se que se la quitara.

**Felicity no te la quites aun no, ayer hubo un escape de gas en tu casa – **prefería contarle la verdad cuando estuviera mejor, no quería ponerla mas nerviosa**- ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, si es así mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación- **Felicity le hizo casi y movió su cabeza, Oliver no comenzó a sonreír y se acerco a ella con cuidado y la beso en la frente – **Gracias por despertar** – no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas le cayeran por la mejilla, pulso el botón para avisar a las enfermeras, mientras miraba como su chica había regresado de un largo sueño.

Axel salio esposado de la sala de interrogatorios sabia que todo había terminado, el plan no era este, debía matarla y así El le respetaría y le convertiría en su mano derecha, el elegido. Camino con la cabeza en alto no quería darle el placer a ninguno de esos agentes que le miraban con repulsa como si fuera un estupido, pero lo que no sabían es que los imbeciles eran todos ellos, no sabían con quien estaban tratando ni siquiera lo sospechaban. Sin duda el más Imbecil era ese estupido Detective el seria el primero en morir.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que todos se lanzaran hacia el suelo y sacaran sus armas, Diggle fue de los primeros en ponerse de pie y observar de donde había llegado pero no vio nada extraño hasta que vio a Axel con una Flecha clavada en su corazón.


	9. La Flecha

**Vamos lo de siempre.. que nada me pertenece del mundo Arrow**

**Gracias a todos y todas por leer el fic, siento comunicaros que quizás sea la única actualización por esta semana ( con un poco de suerte el domingo pueda subir algo.. pero no prometo nada). Este fic nacio un dia de aburrimiento en el foro por eso va dedicados a ellas a todas las chicas que comentan en el xat cada capitulo y me dan teorias (algunas mas acertadas que otras) **

**rbensach : parece que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo XD en publicar/comentar el mismo día... veo que te caía mal Axel JAJAJAJA y te alegras de su muerte como el 99% de la gente que me a escrito comentarios sobre el (aqui y en el foro). Sabes que me encantan tus teorías y tus comentarios asi que espero con ansia el de este capitulo :D  
**

**Graceys41319 : gracias por tu comentario pero sobretodo por leer esta locura de historia jajajaja intento mostrar aun Oliver con mas "humanidad" de ahi que lo veamos menos oscuro que en la serie, ( pienso que en esta 3 temporada veremos aun Oliver distinto) ya que pienso que Felicity saca ese lado mas humano en el. **

**Oliver Jonas Queen:jajajaja creo que la apuesta la pierdes jajajajaja pero gracias por tu comentario me rei mucho cuando lei tu apuesta por que en ese instante ya tenia escrita la primera parte del capitulo y dije vaaa pobre pierde 50 euros XD xD espero leer tu proximo comentario**

**AndyHoop : suiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (k conste que es mi amiga real XD y la jodia sabe muchas cosas del fic es mas ella es la que me ayudo con el tema "legal" de la empresa... lo bueno de que sea una futura abogada jajajaja) aqui tienes tu ansiada continuacion para que veas hoy te voy a sorprender ! y por supuesto quiero tu analisis milimetrico!**

* * *

Un camillero se llevo a Felicity los doctores querían comprobar los daños que podría sufrir la joven. Oliver se quedo solo en la habitación así que aprovecho para relajarse después toda la tensión que había sufrido a lo largo de ese día necesitaba ordenar todo sus pensamientos pero sobretodo sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y la imagen del pequeño Robert, el hijo de ambos, ¿Cómo era posible que deseara tenerlo en su vida real? Con la clase de vida que tenia era algo impensable en cambio su subconsciente le recordó que no solo era Arrow si no que también era un hombre con "sueños", una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, había sido tan perfecto que hubiese deseado no despertar y disfrutar de ese sueño durante toda su vida.

El sonido de su teléfono le hizo volver a la realidad una vez mas, saco el teléfono y vio el nombre de Diggle en la pantalla.

**Ey, Felicity a despertado hace unos minutos, ahora se… - **fue interrumpido por su socio y amigo.

**Dime que no has decidido atravesar una flecha en el corazón de Axel **

**¿Qué? No, yo estoy en el hospital – **respondió sorprendido**- ¿a muerto? ¿una flecha? **

**Le han clavado una hermosa Flecha VERDE en el pecho – **recalcol a palabra verde**- hace unos minutos Oliver **

**Eso es imposible ¿Cómo? Se supone que esta con Lance **– dijo cabreado

**Cuando salio de la sala de interrogatorios para llevarlo al calabozo una flecha le a atravesado el corazón y lo peor es que no hemos podido sacar nada de en su declaración. **

**Joder – **grito Oliver, mientras daba un patada a la silla en la que segundos antes había estado sentado**. **

**Voy a ir a la guarida a ver que narices ha pasado y luego me pasare por el hospital para ver a Felicity y te informare si hay alguna novedad.**

**Justo enfrente de la comisaría una sombra observaba todo el caos que se había formado, por primera el dolor que sentía en su pecho disminuyo en el momento que dejo salir la flecha del arco. Siguió las ordenes que le mandaron y dejo el pequeño sobre sabiendo que le llegaría al destinatario.**

**Mientras tanto en la gran mansión Roy terminaba de salir de la ducha, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza a causa del golpe recibido, había pasado todo el día durmiendo pero aun así se sentía cansada, sucio pero sobretodo culpable. Se **

**Una y otra vez las imágenes de esa noche se repetían en su cabeza y todas tenían el mismo final, echándose la culpa por haber sido tan estupido de bajar la guardia.**

**Diggle le había estado enseñado durante meses como tener todos sus instintos activados, para estar en guardia en todo momento, pero esa noche se relajo, pensó que no podía pasar nada, pero que equivocado estaba, su error podría costarle la vida a su mejor amiga. **

**Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo necesitaba ir al Hospital para explicarle todo lo sucedido a Oliver pero sobretodo necesitaba ir para saber como iba su amiga. Bajo hacia la cocina, necesitaba meter algo de alimento en su cuerpo dañado y de paso tomar una de las pastillas milagrosas que le habían dado en el hospital para el dolor de cabeza.**

**Diggle informo a Lance de que Arrow no había tenido nada que ver aunque la flecha fuera verde podría ser un truco del asesino para involucrarle en el asesinato, así que Diggle convenció al detective de investigar lo sucedido paralelamente el detective al principio no estaba muy seguro pero la insistencia de Diggle y la promesa de informarle de todo los avances, hizo que diera el visto bueno el detective.**

**Antes de marcharse miro por la ventana y supo por donde debía empezar a investigar, salio de allí y cruzo la calle, camino por el oscuro callejón hasta que se encontró unas escaleras de emergencia que pertenecían al edificio, cuando se dispuso a subir por ellas noto que estaban empapadas del rocío que estaba cayendo en esa fría noche. **

**Comenzó a subir con cautela, cuando estaba a unos pocos escalones de la azotea quito el seguro de su arma, tomo una bocanada de aire y dio un salto hasta la cima, después de recorrer varias veces la azotea no encontró a nadie, se acerco al borde y vio algo, cuando se acerco supo que todo no había terminado el juego seguía.**

**Mientras tanto en el hospital Oliver estaba en uno de los bancos sentado mientras movió una y otra vez el café que tenia entre sus manos, noto como alguien le puso una mano en su hombro, levanto la mirada y vio a Roy.**

**¿Ha pasado algo Oliver? – **Oliver vio el miedo en sus ojos, aunque tenía ganas de matarlo por no haber estado en guardia sabia que en realidad la culpa no era de Roy, sino de el.

**Ha despertado hace un rato – **se puso de pie**- ¿y tú como estas? **

**Tengo dolor de cabeza pero supongo que es normal, ¿entonces esta bien? – **dijo mas aliviado**. **

**Si, están haciéndole unas pruebas para ver si tiene alguna secuela importante, cuando despertó me reconoció, eso es una buena señal supongo. – **vio como Roy sonrío tranquilo.

**Oliver lo siento yo debí protegerla mejor, me confíe y … - **fue interrumpido.

**Roy todos cometemos errores, yo he cometido muchos a lo largo de estos 3 años y para ser sinceros esta situación es culpa de Axel, que fue quien intento matarla.**

**¿Axel? ¿Quién es Axel? – **estaba confuso.

**Un compañero de trabajo de Felicity el vino hace unos días a la empresa con ella e intentaron hacer un negocio entre la empresa donde trabajan o mejor dicho trabajaban por que aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida pero ella no va a volver a pisar esa empresa. – **dijo cabreado- **esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi a ese imbecil hasta justo después de enviarte a casa a que descansaras, cuando regrese a la habitación estaba el intentando – **guardo silencio unos segundos**- matarla. **

**¿QUE? – **grito Roy

**Lo deje inconsciente y se lo llevo Lance detenido, pero justo cuando se llevaron a Felicity para hacerle las pruebas me llamo Diggle y me dijo que le habían atravesado – **bajo la voz**- flecha verde el corazón ¿sabes algo? **

**No! Estaba en la mansión durmiendo como me pediste, tienes a todas tus sirvientas para confirmar mi coartada – **dijo indignado.**- además si ni siquiera se quien ese imbecil.**

**Ya relájate – **dijo serio**- debía preguntarte, Diggle esta investigando lo que esta pasando.**

**¿y por que no vas tú? – **pregunto inocentemente

**Oliver le prometió a Felicity que su relación seria un secreto para el resto del equipo, solo era conocedor de su relación Diggle. **

**Para ser sinceros en realidad a esas alturas no sabían si eran algo o no pero no podía contarle a Roy no quería romper la promesa que le hizo a "su chica"**

**Le prometí que la cuidaría – **no le estaba mintiendo en realidad era verdad**- quiero asegurarme de que esta bien, recuerda debo ser el hombre que merece y algún día lo seré – **sonrío amargamente.

**Entiendo, creo que lo mejor va a ser que llame a Diggle y le ayude – **se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejando a Oliver solo una vez mas.

Oliver regreso a la habitación y la encontró vacía, dio un sorbo al café y se inclino para colocar bien la silla. Eran casi media noche cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir, ya estaban de regreso.

Felicity siempre había odiado los hospitales pero sin duda después de ese día aun los odiaba aun más, le realizaron todo tipo de pruebas, le sacaron suficiente sangre como para plantearles a los doctores que le hicieran una transfusión a ella, le hicieron una espirometría que casi consigue que cayera al suelo desmayada por la falta de oxigeno, en ese instante estaba dudando si querían salvarla o matarla y para rematar le hicieron preguntas sin sentido sobre su vida, sin duda a partir de ese día odiaba aun mas cualquier tipo de hospital. Cuando al fin la llevaron a su habitación vio como Oliver seguía ahí esperando, no entendía que hacia ahí de pie, si el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de el era gritándole en Industrias Queen. En realidad no sabia si estaba mas enfadada con el por su reacción en las oficinas o por que con el hecho de no querer contarle lo que estaba pasando le confirmaba la falta de confianza que tenia en ella y solo pensar en ello le hacia sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Oliver noto que su presencia hizo que Felicity se sintiera incomoda parecía estar mucho mas cansada y pálida que hacia unas horas, Oliver se acerco y dudo si debía o no agarrar su mano, esa que le había estado sujetando durante todo el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo.

**Hola **– dijo en voz baja, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos que tantas veces conseguían que se relajara- **¿como te encuentras? **

**Con dolor de cabeza y cansada – **cerro los ojos unos segundos, no sabia si quería hablar con el o no sobre lo que había pasado en la empresa, asi que decidió pasar al plan B**- ¿Qué a pasado? Oliver, lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba con Roy en casa y…** - guardo silencio, por que en realidad ese era su ultimo recuerdo, estar echando a Roy de casa y lo siguiente que le venia a su memoria era sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza y verle dormido en una silla a pocos centímetros de su cama mientras tenia la cabeza apoyada en ella y sujetando su mano.

**acabas de despertar y necesitas descansar ya hablaremos sobre lo que a sucedido cuando estés mejor - **su voz transmitía tranquilidad o al menos esa era su intención, pero Felicity parecía estar tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

**Tu también** – Felicity se había fijado en las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, la verdad es que no se había fijado en el mas aspecto que tenia Oliver, parecía realmente cansado pero sobretodo tenia esa mirada que le indicaba preocupación, tenia ganas de saber que estaba pasando, pero no quería que el enfermara ya que el era el justiciero de la ciudad y necesitaba estar en condiciones para entrar en acción- **necesitas descansar, ve a tu casa y como has dicho ya hablaremos cuando este mejor.**

**No **– Oliver noto como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la idea de dejarla sola despues de todo lo que había pasado en esas 24 horas- **estoy bien Felicity, no voy a dejarte sola. **

**No me va a pasar nada** – la verdad era que no quería quedarse sola, odiaba ese lugar, prefería mil veces estar trabajando como "secretaria" de Oliver como lo estuvo en su pasado no muy lejano, pero en ese instante prefería tener a Roy o Diggle a su lado, sabia que con ellos le resultaría mas fácil saber lo que estaba sucediendo. – **además tienes una ciudad que vigilar – **cerro los ojos y no dijo nada mas.

Oliver comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo Felicity, ella quería que la dejara sola, su presencia no era lo que ella necesitaba en ese instante, la observo en silencio el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que se había quedado dormida en parte gracias a los medicamentos que le habían suministrado poco antes de dejarlos solos, el doctor ya le comento que sufriría una fuerte jaqueca cuando despertara. Antes de abandonar su habitación no pudo soportar la idea de marcharse sin darle un beso, se inclino y acaricio suavemente su mejilla como hizo durante las noches que habían dormido juntos, vio como Felicity esbozaba una tímida sonrisa al igual que hizo hacia tan solo un par de noches, se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho dejándola sola.

La casa ya no parecía tan oscura como la primera vez que llego a ella, era increíble como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, daba las gracias por abrirle los ojos, por mostrarle aquello que realmente necesitaba para no hundirse nuevamente. Llego al gran salón y allí estaban sentados sus dos nuevos amigos ambos dejaron de hablar cuando la vieron entrar.

**¿Y bien?** – pregunto el mas mayor con indiferencia -**¿has podido hacerlo?**

**Si, le dispare una sola flecha en el corazón** – dijo con un sorprendente orgullo por su logro – **murió en el acto**

**¿como lo sabes?** – pregunto el segundo hombre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino

**Vi como mi padre confirmo su muerte** – por un segundo sintió como la culpa aparecía en algún rincón de su consciencia ¿Qué pensaría su padre de su nueva actividad?, pero entonces pensó en su hermana, ella también mataba ¿Qué diferencia había entre las dos?- **Esta muerto**

**Laurel ¿sabes lo que implica lo que has hecho? Ya no hay marcha atrás **

**Lo se y no me arrepiento ¿Quién es el siguiente? Tengo a 4 amigas esperando cruzar el corazón de ciertas personas** vio como ambos hombres comenzaron a reír.

**Relájate y disfruta de la cena** – dijo uno de ellos- **No hay prisa**

**Yo siempre digo que la venganza se sirve mejor cuando la cosa esta fría – **Dijo el hombre más mayormientras seguía cenando como si no hubiese pasado nada importante.

Roy llego a la guarida tan rápido como pudo, cuando entro vio como Diggle estaba utilizando los ordenadores de Felicity.

**Tienes suerte de que ella este en el hospital, por que si llega a estar aquí muy probablemente serias tu el que terminarías en el aquel lugar, nuestra rubia informática es capaz de matar por esos ordenadores –**sonrío al recordar una de las tantas amenazas que recibió cuando fue descubierto tocando sin su permiso uno de sus pc´s -** ¿Qué estas haciendo?** – dijo mientras se acercaba.

veo que ya tienes ganas de bromear, eso es señal de que no estabas tan grave – dijo Diggle con un tono serio en la voz – estoy comprobando que no nos falte ninguna flecha.

**¿En el ordenador? – **Roy no era tan inteligente como la rubia aficionada a los ordenadores o como el rey de los arqueros y que decir de mejor guardaespaldas de los Queen, pero sabia perfectamente como Oliver organizaba sus flechas y no era necesario un ordenador para ello, el era de la vieja escuela las tenia todas metidas en cajas en el almacén y tal como las iba necesitando las sacaba y colocaba en la vitrina, el hacia lo mismo con las suyas**. **

**Esta bien, - **se dio cuenta que de todas posibles excusas que pudo darle a Roy esa había sido sin duda la peor que le pudo dar**- estoy buscando información sobre Axel y su posible conexión con Felicity. **

**¿Y hay algo? – **sesentó al lado de Diggle**- **

**No hay nada extraño sobre Axel en la base de datos aunque si tenemos en cuenta que nada de esto es lo mio – **señalando a los ordenadores**- la noche creo que va a ser larga **– estaba agotado pero no podía permitirse de ir a dormir en esos momentos**.**

**¿y sabes algo de la flecha? – **pregunto Roy

**Han desaparecido 5 Flechas de Oliver – **dijo preocupado**.**

**Ve a descansar Diggle ya me encargo yo de controlar las búsquedas aunque no creo que saquemos nada en claro hasta que vuelva Felicity. –** Diggle lo miro con desconfianza, la verdad no le sorprendía a Roy después del "accidente" de la noche anterior-** no hace falta que te marches puedes acostarte en la cama que coloco Oliver hace un tiempo, me he pasado todo el día durmiendo y la cabeza ya no me duele tanto – **se toco la parte de la cabeza donde llevaba la herida**- te prometo que si hay alguna novedad te aviso y tendré todos mis sentidos puestos, no va a volver a ocurrir lo que paso anoche.**

Diggle dudo unos segundos pero acabado aceptando la propuesta del más joven del equipo necesitaba dormir unas horas para poder mirar todo con otra perspectiva. Confiaba en Roy aunque era una confianza intermitente, sabia que como cualquier del equipo había cometido un fallo pero por desgracia en nuestro trabajo esos errores pueden significar la perdida de un compañero o en este caso de una amiga.

Una de las primeras cosas que te enseñaban en el ejercito es que no debes crear vínculos reales con tus compañeros por que quizás llegado el momento en el campo de batalla debes abandonarle para poder hacer cumplir una orden o tu vida. Por eso al principio comprendía la postura de Oliver. Por que ambos tuvieron que aprender a vivir así, cuando comenzó con Oliver intento no crear esos vínculos pero con el paso del tiempo y sobretodo de las misiones sin darse cuenta se convirtieron en mas que compañeros eran socios y cuando llego al equipo la joven informática rubia no logro sucumbir a sus encantos hasta el punto que se sentía responsable de velar por ella como lo haría por cualquiera de su familia.

Con el paso del tiempo comprendió que esa norma que te enseñan no es aplicable en todo los casos ya que a veces el hecho de tener es vinculo puede ser lo que realmente te sale en el cambo de batalla. Por eso le dolía ver como Oliver se negaba admitir aquello que sentía por Felicity. Cuando se marcho del equipo una pequeña parte de el sintió orgullo, por que pensaba que debía poner limites a Oliver debía aprender a valorarse por encima de cualquier cosa o persona por que ella sin duda era una de las mujeres mas valientes que nunca había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Su decisión hizo que Oliver creciera y aprendiera que esa norma de no crear vínculos no era real, aunque lo tuvo que aprender a las malas. Cuando al fin parecía que todo volvía a su cauce, que la cosa ya parecía fluir por el buen camino hacia la felicidad como pareja ella hace el mayor de los actos de "amor" que cualquiera puede hacer, el vuelve a sacar su lado mas oscuro y comprendió el fallo demasiado tarde, cuando casi la pierde una vez mas.

Aunque aun seguía en peligro, el sobre que estaba descansando en su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta era la confirmación de que alguien había quitado aun simple peón en esta dura partida de ajedrez que iban a tener que luchar como un equipo una vez mas.


	10. el regreso

**Gracias a todos por los comentario tan buenos que me dejais **** y sobretodo por leer mi fic espero seguir sorprendiendo**

CAP 10

Felicity comenzó a sentir que todo lo de su alrededor se, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a una señora trasladarla por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

**¿Donde vamos?** – se sentía mejor que la ultima vez que había estado despierta, pero aun se notaba con dificultad para respirar bien, nadie le respondió, volvió a repetir la pregunta subiendo el tono de voz, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta. Empezó a arrepentirse de haberle pedido a Oliver que la dejara sola, intento levantarse pero todo comenzó a darle vueltas y le entraron ganas de vomitar.

**Relájate ya estamos llegando** – dijo la señora.

**No me haga daño** – dijo Felicity casi susurrando, cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que su habitación estaba diferente, entonces recordó a la enfermera y trasladándola por uno de los pasillos miro hacia aun lado y vio un gran sillón tras el ahora había un gran ventanal donde tenia las vistas de toda la ciudad.

**Oliver te voy a matar** – dijo casi en susurro – **sabes que no me gusta este tipo de engaños, yo no necesito esta súper habitación lujosa…**

**Mi nombre no es Oliver –** dijo una voz familiar

**Jack **–, no esperaba tener justo en el umbral de la puerta a su jefe, esperaba que estuviera su otros "jefe" este tipo de cosas eran típicas en el- **¿Qué es todo esto?**

**Me entere de lo sucedido, bueno para serte totalmente sincero me entere de lo que le a pasado ha Axel y me informaron que no fuiste a trabajar así que llame a varios amigos y dijeron que estabas aquí, cuando llegue esta mañana a primera hora estabas sola en una de las habitaciones mas deprimentes que he visto en mucho tiempo... – **fue interrumpido por ella.

**Yo no estaba sola en realidad, mi… **- guardo silencio- **amigo Oliver – **en realidad no sabían que eran…** - estaba conmigo pero le pedí que fuera a descansar, estoy segura que cuando vuelva se pondrá como un basilisco al no encontrarme en la habitación.**

**Oliver me imagino que estas hablando del señor Queen – **dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.** – tranquila ahora daré la orden para que le hagan saber cuando llegue, entonces ¿ustedes dos son…? **

**Noo – **se sorprendió a si misma por la respuesta** – el es uno de mis mejores amigos, ya se lo dije cuando me pidió que fuera a Industrias Queen para mostrarle junto con Axel.**

**Eres importante para la empresa Felicity** – dijo con tranquilidad- **aunque después de lo que a sucedido al señor Meier quizás decidas abandonarnos por el señor Queen.**

**¿Qué? ¿por? No entiendo no, señor Jack, no voy a abandonar la empresa además ¿Qué le a pasado a Axel?** – estaba confusa y el dolor de cabeza no era de mucha ayuda- **no se nada **

**Murió ayer en la comisaría, lo detuvieron parece ser, creo que desde hoy pediré una investigación mas profunda sobre los trabajadores de la empresa. **

**¿Qué hizo? –**tenia claro que cuando se marchara su jefe llamaría a Lance para que le informara de lo que había pasado, aunque con un poco de suerte cuando llegara Roy le pediría que le trajera de casa su tablet personal y entraría ella misma en el informe policial.

**Pues no lo se, no dieron mucha información en las noticias –** sonrío- **creo que voy a avisar para que les indiquen tu nueva habitación a tus futuras visitas**

**No le entiendo** – Felicity estaba confusa con la respuesta que le acababa de dar su jefe- **como es posible que haya movido sus hilos para saber de mi en cambio no los a movido para saber sobre la detención y muerte de su otros empleado – **Jack se paro un segundo le sonrío y salio sin responder a Felicity, fueron pasaron los minutos pero su jefe no volvió así que decidió cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

Diggle llego al hospital junto con Roy con una copia del informe que les envío Lance a primera hora de la mañana, con la poca información que logró al rastrear las pocas bases de datos que lograron cruzar esa noche.

Preguntaron en recepción por la habitación de su amiga y en cuestión de segundos tenia a dos hombres de seguridad guiándolos hacia la "suite" de la informática. Cuando entraron estaba con los ojos cerrados.

**Ey Diggle creo que será mejor que volvamos mas tarde** – dijo susurrando Roy

**Es raro que Oliver no este aquí con ella** – saco el teléfono y marco el número de su socio le dio la carpeta donde estaba guardado todo los informes para dárselos a Oliver- **ahora entro, quédate con ella y no te muevas ¿entendido? Y cuida de esto**– le ordeno.

Roy fue hacia el sillón y se quedo allí sentado mirando como su dormía su amiga, en esta ocasión no iba a fallar al equipo. Mientras tanto Diggle salio fuera al pasillo, marco el numero de teléfono varias veces pero no recibió respuesta de su amigo así que decidió salir del hospital pero cuando llego al vestíbulo vio como los dos hombres de seguridad le estaban indicando donde estaba la nueva habitación de Felicity.

**Oliver** – grito Diggle y levanto la mano para llamar su atención, la cara de su socio indicaba que su enfado estaba aun nivel demasiado alto como para valorarlo en ese instante.

Oliver comenzó a caminar hacia el confundido, sin saber muy bien que había pasado.

**Bonita habitación la de Felicity pero para serte sincero no creo que le guste tanto lujo –** sonrío – **lo que no entiendo es por que te estaban indicando los hombres de seguridad.**

**No se de que estas hablando cuando me he marchado hace un par de horas a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa, Felicity seguía en su habitación en observación. **

**Pues ahora esta en una suite privada del hospital y creo que solo tu puedes permitirte ese tipo de cosas. **

**Pues yo no he hecho nada **– dijo enfadado**- es mas no entiendo que esta pasando y eso hace que mi enfado vaya en aumento – **dio un pequeño gruñido**- ¿la has visto? **

**Si, he dejado a Roy con ella – **comenzaron a caminar hacia allí** – estaba durmiendo, parecía mejor y estaba a salvo – **Noto como la tensión que tenia Oliver había disminuido. - **¿entonces quien le a pagado esa "suite"?**

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y vieron a Roy sentado en el sillón hablando cordialmente con Felicity y un hombre mucho más mayor que todos ellos, Oliver y Diggle activaron sus sentidos de alarma antes ese desconocido.

**Oliver, Diggle** – dijo Felicity algo incomoda ya que detecto como sus socios habían activado sus sentidos de héroes**- este es mi jefe Jack Black **

Dig pareció relajarse pero aun seguía sin fiarse mucho del jefe de su amiga en cambio Oliver seguía en alerta.

**Señor Queen **– vio como el hombre se acercaba sonriendo y esperando que le devolviera la mano en señal de saludo- **no esperaba conocerle en estas circunstancias, pero bueno todo pasa por alguna razón.**

**Hubiese preferido que nos hubiésemos conocido en mi oficina no en este lugar, aunque sin duda esta habitación engaña un poco al paciente, ya que parece un hotel y no un hospital - **dijo con una falsa sonrisa**- pero como comprenderá señor Black he venido a visitar a mi … - **miro a Felicity**- Amiga **

**OH señor Queen créame esta joven se merece esto como mínimo – **sonrío-** pero claro usted lo sabrá mejor que yo, ya que son amigos como bien me han dicho ambos en apenas unos minutos de diferencia. **

**Por supuesto **– su enfado iba en aumento, ¿Quién se creía que era para alagar de esa manera a Felicity?** - como bien a dicho ella se merece esto como mínimo y por supuesto le hubiese pagado todo los gastos de su ingreso, pero respeto a mi amiga y se que todo esto – **señalo los lujos de la habitación- **a ella no le gustan- **miro hacia felicity y esta le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, noto como el grado de enfado en cuestión de segundos había descendido a niveles mínimos, el conocía a su "chica" y una de las cosas que mas le importaban a ella era no sentirse en deuda con nadie ni recibir regalos caros**.**

**Jack – **hablo por primera vez felicity**- como bien le dicho antes y ahora mi amigo yo no necesito nada de esto, pero gracias por preocuparse por mi estado de salud y por mi bienestar **

**Felicity – **Jack dejo atrás a Oliver y camino hacia la cama-** no te voy a engañar, no hago este tipo de cosas por mis empleados, pero me siento en deuda contigo **– cogio la mano de la joven, escucho como alguien hizo un ruido extraño- **te obligue a hacer algo que no querías hacer, fui yo quien te ordeno trabajar con Axel y por supuesto fuiste en contra de tu voluntad a la empresa de tu amigo y cuando volvisteis sin el acuerdo no fui muy amable contigo, así que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pedirte disculpas. **

**Pero usted se disculpo conmigo sobre lo que sucedió **– En realidad ella no presto mucha atención a su ira el día que regresaron de Industrias Queen, bastante tenia en su cabeza con la "discusión" con Oliver**. **

**Lo se, pero esta vida me ha enseñado que las palabras se las lleva el viento en cambio los actos cuentan mucho mas **– sonrío y miro su reloj-** Creo que es mejor que te deje con tus amigos y vuelva a las oficinas tengo trabajo, por cierto no vuelvas hasta que estés totalmente recuperada.**

**Felicity ese hombre es increíble** – dijo un Roy cuando Jack se marcho.

**Si, se ha portado siempre bien conmigo** – miro a Oliver de reojo y vio como tenia la mirada puesta en el gran ventanal, parecía estar ausente, pensativo siempre que entraba en ese trance era una señal de que estaba confuso y necesitaba ayuda pero no podía ayudarle con el resto del equipo a su alrededor, así que tendría que esperar - **Oye Dig no vas a darle uno de tus súper abrazo a la enferma de tu amiga, aunque tendrás que tener cuidado con esta cosa** – señalo a la mascarilla de oxigeno, su amigo se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo con cuidado.

**No vuelvas a darme este tipo de sustos **– dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Era notable el cambio de Felicity, hacia tan solo unas horas, parecía estar mas muerta que viva y ahora ya tenia colores en las mejillas y ya lucia su increíble sonrisa en la boca, Oliver estaba feliz por ver todos esos pequeños cambios en su chica pero por otro lado seguía sintiendo su rechazo.

**Lo intentare, pero en realidad aun no se que a pasado **– su amigo se separo de ella- **Jack me ha comentado que Axel a muerto ¿sabéis algo? Tenia pensado llamar a Lance y … **- fue interrumpida por Oliver.

**No me fío de tu jefe,** **enfadarse con los empleados es parte de nuestro trabajo, yo he tenido ese tipo de conflictos con mis empleados y nunca Pensé en cubrir todo sus gastos médicos**.

**Oliver que estas insinuando – **dijo Ofendida.

**OLIVER**- interrumpió Diggle- **creo que tenemos problemas mas importantes para preocuparnos ¿no crees?. **

Oliver miro un segundo a su socio y guardo silencio sabia que como siempre no se equivocaba tenían problemas muchos mas serios que ese, pero algo le hacia no confiar en ese hombre, escucho como Felicity preguntaba a Diggle.

**¿Qué problemas tenemos?**- este no le respondió.

**Axel te intento asesinar dos veces** – la frialdad apareció en la voz de Oliver – **el fue quien intento asesinarte en tu casa, primero dejo inconsciente a Roy dandole un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el sentido y aprovecho para cortar la conexión del gas de tu cocina entonces hubo un escape ** – tomo aire, sintió el miedo volver con solo recordar todas las posibles secuelas que podría haber tenido si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

**Eso no puede ser… **– no entendía nada, su relación con Axel era exclusivamente laboral, no tenia ninguna razón para intentar hacer eso **– Yo y el no teníamos nada en común solo el proyecto que te presentamos, nunca antes lo había visto y ¿Quién me saco de ahí? **– miro a Roy y este miro hacia Oliver.

**Cuando llegue vi primero a Roy y supe que tu estabas en peligro, entre y estabas en el sofá del salón sin sentido **– su voz era oscura, sin duda en esa habitación no estaba en ese instante Oliver estaba ARROW **- te saque y no hubo manera de hacerte reaccionar pasaron varias horas hasta que me dejaron entrar a tu lado – **guardo silencio.

**Entonces Dig y yo nos encontramos en la sala de espera – **dijo Roy.

**En un principio el doctor nos dijo que ibas a despertar rápidamente – **añadió Diggle al ver como Oliver seguía reviviendo esas horas**- Pero Oliver salio y nos dijo que tu pronostico había cambiado para peor **- los ojos de Felicity se humedecieron no podía dejar de mirar a Oliver, ella no sabia nada de eso, ¿Cómo podía estar enfadada con el?, si no se separo de ella en ningún momento y tuvo que hacer frente a la posibilidad de "perderla", el mayor de sus miedos estuvo apunto de sucederle y lo primero que ella hizo cuando despertó fue pedirle que se marchara.

**Cuando regrese a la habitación vi como Axel intento rematar su trabajo, peleamos y lo deje inconsciente y poco después se lo llevo Lance, para interrogarle.**

**¿Y que dijo?** – tenia la esperanza de que Oliver le mirara a los ojos pero este no hizo movimiento alguno siguió mirando hacia la nada por la ventana.

**Nada **– respondió Diggle- **Lance y yo decidimos meterle miedo, sabíamos que no iba a decir nada al menos a nosotros así que decidimos que después del interrogatorio recibiría cierta visita de un encapuchado de color verde y le sonsacaría todo aquello que debíamos saber**.

**Pero murió** – dijo Felicity- **Jack me lo a dicho, a salido en las noticias ¿Quién a sido? ¿Cómo pudieron asesinarle delante de toda una comisaría?**

**Una flecha – **respondió Diggle.

**¿Qué? – **dio un pequeño grito, su cabeza le recordó en ese instante que aun no estaba completamente recuperada de su dolor de cabeza**- Oliver **

**Yo estuve contigo – **dejo de mirar al vacío y miro hacia ella-** fue cuando despertaste. **

**En realidad fue una de tus flechas Oliver **– respondió Diggle a sus amigos- **era una de las cosas que hemos descubierto esta noche, han desaparecido 5 de tus flechas. **

**Eso es imposible – **dijo Felicity** – en la guarida solo podemos entrar nosotros, el equipo de seguridad estaba actualizado, fue una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando regrese. **

**Soy el único que no esta ciego – **dijo Roy**- si ninguno de nosotros 4 hemos sido ¿Quién falta en la lista?**

Todos se quedaron en silencio ya que tenían la respuesta a la pregunta pero nadie se atrevía a decirla en voz alta.

- Ella no es capaz de hacer algo así – dijo Felicity

**Eso es imposible Roy **– dijo Oliver**- ella no seria capaz de hacer eso, yo la conozco y Laurel no tiene ninguna razón para matar a nadie. **

**¿estas tan seguro? – **le respondió Roy y miro hacia Felicity**. **

**¿Qué estas insinuando? – **Oliver vio como el más joven del grupo miraba hacia Felicity.

**¿enserio quieres que te responda? **– sonrío a su amiga mientras respondía a su jefe- **me dieron un golpe en la cabeza pero no soy ciego Oliver ni idiota, cuando desperté estabas como loco intentando hacerla reaccionar, cuando mas tarde estoy con Dig en la sala de espera apareces como si te hubiesen arrancado parte de tu vida, la cara que tenias cuando te dieron el parte no era cualquiera de tus caras mas comunes, era diferente y cuando te vi por ultima vez, ella ya había despertado, ese miedo que tenias era diferente, ¿quieres que siga Oliver?. **

**La verdad es que Laurel no ha venido al hospital, es mas llevo sin verla algunos días – **Diggle rompió el momento de tensión que se había creado en cuestión de segundos**- pero aun así que motivos tendría para matar ha AXEL. **

**Ninguno – **dijo Felicity**- ellos no se conocían **

**Quizás le contó Lance que había intentado asesinarte y decidió ser la "justiciera" para encajar mejor en el equipo –** dijo Roy

**Para matar a alguien debes de tener las cosas muy claras Roy y ella no esta a ese nivel en el entrenamiento – **dijo Diggle.

**Solo hay un modo de saberlo – **Oliver miro hacia sus amigos, si era cierto que Laurel había usado una de sus flechas el era el culpable una vez mas, el fue quien le permitió entrar en el equipo, el le enseño a utilizar el arco y le volvió a romper su corazón, camino hacia la puerta para ir a buscar las respuestas que necesitaban.

**No –** grito Felicity- **espera **– miro hacia Diggle y Roy- **dejadnos solos por favor **

**Felicity – **pronuncio lentamente Oliver**- podría estar marchándose de la ciudad y necesitamos respuestas, para saber que esta ocurriendo.**

**Lo se pero antes tenemos que hablar tu y yo – **se retiro la mascarilla de oxigeno y volvió a pedirles a sus amigos que los dejaran solos, ambos dejaron los informes encima del sofá de piel y se marcharon sin decir nada. – **Si es cierto que es Laurel quien asesino ha Axel, debes tener claro que no es tu culpa** – Oliver se acerco unos pasos hacia ella, estaba aun lejos pero Felcity sabia que esos pequeños pasos eran buena señal.

**Yo la metí en el equipo, ella insistió y yo al final cedí. **

**Exacto, ella insistió, ella tomo esa decisión tu solo aceptaste. Yo fui la ultima persona con la que hablo ¿Recuerdas? Yo fui quien le hablo mal y le dijo que tu no confiabas en ella- **Oliver negó con la cabeza**- Oliver ella supo que yo estaba enamorada de ti y una mujer herida hace locuras.**

**Ella y yo no teníamos nada cerré ese ciclo de mi vida mucho antes de comenzar tu y yo nuestra relación**

**Si pero una mujer cuando esta celosa o siente que ese amor no es correspondido… podemos cometer fallos - **miro a Oliver a los ojos**- Yo siempre pensé que tu y ella…**

**Yo te quiero a ti, no a ella **– Oliver sintió como su respiración se aceleraba, dio un pequeño suspiro**- Yo se que soy un idiota, que reaccione como un niño pequeño y no actúe como era correcto – **cerro los ojos-** pero cuando vi que no reaccionabas en la fria acera de tu casa me quise morir Felicity si tu no ibas a vivir yo no quería nada de esto. **

**Oliver- **le interrumpió Felicity,

**No, déjame terminar – **necesitaba decirle todo – **sabes eres la persona mas inteligente de este planeta, te adelantaste a los pasos de Isabel hiciste que todo el dinero que robo a mi familia sin saberlo me lo devolviera, luego compraste la empresa sin tener una razón para hacerlo, por que fui un cerdo, por que he sido la persona mas egoísta que has podido conocer ¿y yo que hago? …**

**Salvarme la vida una vez mas – **respondió Felicity.

**Si no hubiese reaccionado así no hubiese pasado nada de todo esto, no estarías aquí, no hubieses estado apunto de tener unas secuelas horribles y no habrías estado apunto de no despertar jamás.**

**Pero no a pasado, estoy aquí despierta – **se toco la cabeza un segundo-** No puedes estar echándote la culpa por todo Oliver. Yo podría haberte dicho mis planes como bien me dijiste en la sala de reuniones pero no lo hice, por que supe que no era el momento, quizás todo esto ha sucedido por que tenía que ocurrir **– alargo su mano con la esperanza de que Oliver se la agarrara.

**Yo **– miro hacia la mano y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa**- pensé que no querías saber nada de mi y lo hubiese llegado a comprender – **dio unos pasos y agarro su mano.

**No te voy a mentir, me hiciste daño cuando dudaste de mí, en tu empresa**. **Pero cuando desperté estabas ahí a mi lado durmiendo y todo volvió a mí y necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos pero me volviste a salvar, fuiste una vez mas el héroe que eres, Oliver yo te quiero tal y como eres nunca dudes del bien que haces a esta ciudad. **

**Tu me salvas todos los días, eres la única persona que sabe que decirme para hacerme volver por el buen camino y no perderme en la oscuridad – **se acerco lentamente, necesitaba demostrarle el amor que sentía hacia ella y le dio un beso lento pero con amor.

No necesitaron pronunciar muchas mas palabras ya estaba todo dicho ambos se querían por encima de todo aunque sabían que debían aprender a manejar ese amor de una forma diferente para poder ser felices y no cometer mas errores.

Lo primero que debían hacer era encontrar a Laurel para descubrir si ella tenía algo que ver con el asesinato de Axel, pero antes debían recuperar esas caricias y besos que no se habían dado, avisaron a Roy y a Diggle para que terminaran de ponerles al día sobre lo que habían descubierto.

Mientras tanto Laurel disfrutaba de los lujos de su nuevo hogar, estaba disfrutando del gran jacuzzi que tenia en su dormitorio, no era como la mansión Queen pero era mucho mas grande que su departamento, había dejado su vida atrás, ahora era alguien por si misma consiguió cortar con los pocos lazos que le quedaban de su pasado, el día que abandono la guarida y daba las gracias por la decisión que tomo de alejarse de Oliver y su gente.

"**Flasback"**

_No pudo dejar de llorar, no podía eliminar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, las palabras que le había dicho Felicity hacia unos minutos le habían atravesado, en cambio lo que mas le estaba doliendo era la indiferencia que vio por primera vez en Oliver. _

_Condujo no quería volver a su departamento, no tenia nada ni a nadie con quien llorar, su hermana se había marchado lejos dejándola una vez mas sola, su madre con su novio, prefirió estar con el antes que con su familia y su padre… el seguía en su trabajo como siempre luchando por el bien general pero no por el de su hija._

_Estaba cansada de la vida que llevaba, sentía que había estado conectada ha Oliver demasiado tiempo, su vida junto a el, era toxica, enfermiza y ahora se daba cuenta de todo ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega?. _

_Ella había vuelto a ser la estupida enamorada del hombre equivocado ya que el nunca la quiso ni había estado enamorado de ella. _

_Entonces recordó la propuesta que recibió unos meses atrás, el recuerdo volvió a su mente como si fuese la respuesta que estaba suplicando desde hacia tanto tiempo, pero ¿Seria capaz? Estaciono en una de las zonas mas tranquilas de Starling cogio el teléfono y llamo al mismo numero que le había llamado a ella._

_**Llevo esperando mucho tiempo tu llamada**__ – dijo una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono. _

_**¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?**__ –escucho como alguien empezó a reírse tras el teléfono._

_- __**Se que no lo es, has tenido meses para llamar a tu padre o contarle a tu amigo sobre nuestra propuesta y nunca lo has contado, eso nos da a entender que por alguna razona has estado interesada en nuestra propuesta.**_

_**necesito que todo esto cambie**_

_**¿Estas segura?**_

_**Si, debo dejar la Laurel débil, para comenzar a ser la verdadera Laurel.**_

_Y asi es como su vida cambio necesito descubrir que la estupida de Felicity le había robado a Oliver para sacar el lado oscuro que nunca creyó que tenia._

_Cuando le comunicaron su primera misión pensó que era una de esas bromas que suelen hacer a los novatos, pero no lo era, al principio pensó en negarse pero sabia que esta clase de gente no aceptan una negativa y si lo hacen suelen terminar con el problema rápidamente. _

_**¿Por qué debo matar a ese chico?**__ – pregunto _

_**Por que no a hecho bien su trabajo**_

_**¿Que debo hacer?**_

_**Quiero que le dejes claro a tu amigo**__ – dijo sonriendo__**- que no te andas con juegos**_

_**¿Cómo lo hago entonces?**_

_**Mata a Axel con una de sus flechas**__ – dijo el hombre mas mayor_

_**Sabrá que habré sido yo, el confía en su equipo **_

_**Queremos que sepa que tu estas de nuestro lado**__ – respondió uno de los hombres._

_**No lo entiendo, el me encontrara **_

_**No lo hará, el no sabe que nosotros estamos aquí mientras estés en esta casa nadie podrá encontrarte.**_

_Y así es como no dudo en clavarle esa flecha ha Axel, ¿Qué podía perder?, lanzo con una tranquilidad que nunca pensó que lograría conseguir y el placer de ver como caía muerto era algo inexplicable. _

A varios kilómetros de distancia una hermosa joven decidía regresar al que fue su hogar, su padre le había enseñado todo aquello que necesitaba saber para hacer frente a su pasado pero sobretodo a su presente, estaba lista para terminar con aquellas personas que se aprovecharon de su inocencia para mentirle y jugar con ella como si fuese una niña malcriada.

Quería sacar a la luz el mayor de los secretos ese que su hermano le había ocultado durante tanto tiempo y logro que su vida se convirtiera en un bucle de mentiras y de soledad ya que su novio se convirtió en aquello que su hermano era.

Camino por el césped que aun brillaba con el rocío que cayo la noche anterior antes de volver para cumplir la promesa que se hizo el día que se marcho tenía que visitar a alguien. No necesitaba buscarla sabia perfectamente donde estaba a tan solo tres lapidas de distancia, ella estuvo sola el día que la enterraron camino sabiendo que la culpa era de su hermano, por sus mentiras y secretos su madre estaba ahí muerta.

Aun algunas noches tenia pesadillas con su muerte despertaba con sudores fríos y con la sensación de que Slade iba a regresar para terminar su venganza pero entonces recordaba lo lejos que estaba de su hermano, de su vida, estaba con su padre con aquel que le mostró un camino sin mentiras. Dejo una flor encima de su lapida y logro reprimir las lagrimas y se marcho demostrándole a su madre que ya no era esa niña malcriada ahora era mujer con las ideas claras.

Llego a la mansión Queen sabiendo que iba a tener que luchar contra todos aquellos recuerdos pero tenia una misión personal y debía cumplir su venganza.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Diggle y Roy terminaron de contarle la poca información que tenían, Oliver y Felicity seguían con las manos unidas mientras escuchaban cada dato con la esperanza de que esta pudiese unir todos esos hilos que conectaban todo lo sucedido.

**No podemos olvidarnos de los dos últimos sobres** – dijo diggle.

**¿Dos?** – preguntaron Oliver y Felicity a la vez

**Si el primero que me distes Oliver y este** – lo saco de su bolsillo y se lo entrego- **lo encontré en la azotea enfrente de la comisaría**

Oliver miro a Felicity pidiéndole permiso para abridlo, ya que hasta el momento todo los sobres habían sido dirigidos hacia ella.

Dentro del sobre había un dibujo hecho por un niño, no tenia nada característico eran cuatro rayas de colores diferentes y en la parte de arriba ponía FMS.

**¿Un dibujo?** – dijo casi susurrando- **creo que es tuyo** – se lo paso a Felicity.

**Son mis iniciales así que me imagino que será mío ¿Qué había en el otro?**

**Una hoja escrita con una sola palabra TRAIDORA** – respondió Oliver

Felicity observo el dibujo como si estuviera analizándolo milímetro a milímetro en busca de una respuesta pero no consiguió nada.

**Esta claro que todo esto tiene que ver con mi pasado y solo hay una forma de tener respuestas. **

**encontrando a Laurel** – dijo Roy

**Si pero yo no recuerdo nada de esto, ni las mariposa, ni las flores, ni este dibujo y la foto no tengo ningún dato para ayudar **

**Axel tiene que tener algo de conexión en tu vida Felicity el fue quien te puso al menos el de Traidora. ¿Qué has pensado?**

**Hablar con la única persona que a estado en todos esos momentos MI MADRE, pero lo hare cuando me recupere dame un par de días.**


	11. EL PASILLO

**CAP 11**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente para el desespero de Felicity la cual deseaba que le dieran de una vez el alta y abandonar el hospital, no perdía oportunidad para recordárselo ha Oliver, por supuesto el siempre le argumentaba el por que aun no le daban el alta y eso solía suponer una "discusión" de la pareja, las cuales al principio causaba gracia a las enfermeras que siempre tenían que entrar.

**Señores por favor están en un hospital no en el salón de sus casas** – dijo una joven enfermera

**Ojala estuviéramos en el salón de MI casa** – respondió Felicity recalcando el Mi, mientras miraba aun Oliver cansado de argumentar siempre lo mismo.

**No vas a volver allí otra vez **– contesto tranquilamente Oliver, por un segundo pensó que la discusión había terminado, pero vio como la cara de su chica ya no era tan dulce ahora estaba enfadada de verdad, supo que se había metido en un lío.

**Señor Queen si crees que vas a decidir donde voy a vivir cuando salga de esta cárcel** – dijo mientras movía sus manos sin sentido**- estas loco** – levanto la voz sin darse cuenta.

**Felicity intentaron asesinarte en tu casa ¿en serio crees que voy a dejar que vuelvas allí?** – no entendía por que deseaba volver a su casa

**Por esa lógica ¿Qué hago aquí? Si no recuerdo mal, también me intentaron asesinar aquí** – dijo mirando fijamente a Oliver.

La enfermera vio que no habían servido mucho sus palabras mas bien tuvieron el efecto contrario en la pareja así que intento arreglarlo lo mejor que pudo.

**Señor Queen, señorita Smoak por favor no griten hay mas enfermos** - sonrío y se acerco a Felicity y le puso una pequeña dosis de tranquilizante y salio de alli, dándole un guiño simpático a Oliver, que este le respondió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**¿Por que crees que estoy aquí mas segura que en mi casa? **– Felicity estaba sintiéndose más cansada.

**Por que he creado un turno perfecto para no dejarte sola mientras estés aquí** – dijo tranquilamente.

**¿Me ha drogado verdad?** – Felicity se recostó en la almohada- **¿sabes que cuando me despierte voy a estar muy enfadada contigo?** – le señalo con el dedo.

**Lo se, pero con un poco de suerte no estaré aquí cuando despiertes y estará Roy** – se acerco y la beso antes de que quedara dormida profundamente.

El equipo creó turnos para cuidar de ella mientras el resto intensificaban todos sus recursos para encontrar a Laurel. Diggle estaba por la mañana, siempre llegaba cuando había dejado a Oliver en la empresa, por la tarde preparaba la llegada del pequeño mini-diggle y cuando terminaba se marchaba a la guarida para seguir con la búsqueda. Oliver estaba por las tardes, para hacer las paces todo los dias aparecia con una pequeña tarrina de helado escondida para comérsela juntos, era su forma de hacerla feliz en aquel lugar y cuando llegaba la hora de entrenar aparecía Roy (el cual estaba todo el tiempo vigilando los ordenadores y las bases de datos en busca de alguna pista o movimiento de Laurel) , prefería quedarse con Felicity en el hospital durante toda la noche que regresar a la mansión Queen y estar cerca de Thea, ya que le dolía su frialdad hacia el. Todos intentaban ayudar a proteger a Felicity ya que era la única forma en que Oliver pudiera estar totalmente concentrado en la búsqueda y en la protección de la ciudad y de las amenazas que recibía por las noches.

El encuentro entre Oliver y Thea fue mas frío de lo que el hubiese esperado, ella estaba cambiada, su hermana la que irradiaba luz, alegría y le encantaba ser el centro de atención con sus coloridos y extravagantes ropas había desaparecido ahora bestia con colores oscuros, fríos, su carácter era extremadamente reservado y su mirada ya no brillaba como lo hacia antes, transmitían ira, rabia y lo que mas le dolía resentimiento, Oliver sentía que su hermana era una versión del Oliver que regreso de la isla, ahora comprendía el sentimiento que tuvieron todo los miembros de su familia cuando el mostraba esa falsa indiferencia, cuando se cerraba a si mismo. Una vez mas no sabia como ayudarle a recordar quien era antes de que las mentiras de la familia aparecieran en sus vidas, sin duda les habían pasado factura a ambos, pero el tenia a Felicity, ella era su pilar mas importante el que le hacia agarrarse a la vida, el soñar con un futuro mejor, su brújula, la que le guía por el buen camino en cambio su hermana no tenia nada de eso, se negaba a perdonar a Roy no era una victima mas de la maldición Queen.

Oliver intento hablar con ella en varias ocasiones pero Thea le dejo claro todas las veces que solo compartirían el techo en el que estaban viviendo, que el y ella ya no eran nada, que murió cuando el decidió mentirle y la dejo sola en el funeral de su madre, cuando mas le necesito, le recordó que su madre murió por su culpa.

Con Roy no fue mucho mas delicada, no dudo en sacarle de casa, tuvo que intervenir Oliver recordándole a su hermana que fue el quien le pidió a Roy que viviera con el y no lo iba a sacar a la calle por que era su amigo desde ese instante la tensión en la mansión Queen era constante. Roy y Oliver intentaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de allí, querían evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento con la joven Queen.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Felicity estaba despierta ya no necesitaba el oxigeno, solo tenia una vía puesta por seguridad y para desgracia de las enfermeras y para Oliver ya se podía levantar de la cama, así que cuando se aburría y su acompañante se despistaba, salía a dar vueltas por los pasillos del hospital.

**Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esto Felicity – **dijo Oliver enfadado cuando se encontró por casualidad con su novia en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

**Oliver ya estoy bien y necesitaba caminar – **respondió Felicity con una sonrisa, le encantaba ese puntito del Oliver enfadado**. – si quieres me puedes acompañar, no se donde termina este pasillo – **dijo con curiosidad.

**Tienes a varias enfermeras buscándote seguro y Diggle estará preocupado ¿quieres que te acaben atando a la cama? O mira le dire a nuestra amiga que te ponga esa inyección que te deja tan tranquila **no podía estar durante mucho tiempo enfadado con ella, aunque intentaba disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en sus labios.

**Ni lo intentes Oliver – **su sonrisa había desaparecido**- aunque este aquí con esto en mis venas – **señalo a la vía**- aun soy peligrosa **

**Esta bien – **dijo con tranquilidad**- voy a avisar y vamos a dar una vuelta por este misterioso pasillo, pero antes déjame hacer algo – **se acerco y la beso con dulzura, era increíble el subido de adrenalina que sentía cada vez que sus labios chocaban con los de ella.

Oliver tardo unos minutos en regresar, pero cuando Felicity se dio cuenta que llevaba una bolsa en una de sus manos.

**¿Qué es eso?- **pregunto con curiosidad señalando la bolsa **– sabes que odio los misterios**

**Veo que tu vista no a sufrido ningún daño – **le sonrío, intento hacer como que no escucho la ultima parte de su comentario** – esto es un pequeño regalo para ti, pero te lo daré cuando volvamos de nuestro paseo – **sonrío, mientras le cogio su mano con delicadeza.

**Se podría considerar nuestro primer paseo como pareja – **comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. - **¿Cómo llevas el regreso de Thea?**

**Digamos que esta diferente, las cosas están tensas y no tenemos mucha comunicación, pero no debes preocuparte por eso ahora **– caminaban por aquel frío pasillo, miro de reojo a Felicity- **¿Qué ocurre?**

**Tu hermana te necesita creo que por lo poco que me has hablado de su comportamiento te esta pidiendo a gritos tu ayuda **

**Ella me aleja constantemente y no solo a mi, a Roy también y lo peor es que tiene razón, las decisiones que yo tome le afectaron a ella y la alejaron de mi, interpuse otras prioridades por encima de ella.**

**Oliver no tomaste esas decisiones por capricho, intentaste a toda costa proteger a tu familia pero Slade fue más hábil que nosotros y fue un paso por delante**.

**Lo se pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? **

**Lo que yo hice – **sonrío a Oliver**- ser tu pilar siempre, confiar en ti y saber que por mucha oscuridad y heridas siempre estaría a tu lado. **

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Felicity sabia que en ciertas ocasiones Oliver no necesitaba escuchar palabras simplemente haciéndole saber que ella estaba ahí era más que suficiente. Llegaron a una zona diferente las frías paredes ya no lo eran tanto estaban pintadas de un verde manzana que resultaba acogedoras.

**Creo que es mejor que volvamos** – dijo Oliver, que parecía que había vuelto de sus pensamientos- **no se en que parte del hospital estamos**.

Si, mejor regresemos – dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

¿Quién sois? – pregunto un niño - ¿Sois nuevo?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron a un niño de unos 5 años llevaba un pijama a rayas de colores, tenia el pelo oscuro y unos ojos verdes, al igual que Felicity llevaba una pequeña vía en su muñeca derecha pero aun así tenia una sonrisa picara en su boca como si estuviera acostumbrado a deambular por aquel lugar solo, los dos adultos no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño.

**Nos hemos perdido** – mintió Felicity- **comenzamos a caminar y teníamos una conversación sobre cosas de adultas, ya sabes, trabajo, facturas, cosas aburridas y aparecimos aquí. **

**Los adultos sois aburridos **

**Si lo somos – **dijo felicity- **sobretodo el –**señalo a Oliver**.**

**Yo no soy aburrido – **intento parecer ofendido**- seguro que cuando volvamos a tu habitación no piensas lo mismo de mi - **levanto la bolsa que llevaba en la mano

**¿Qué es eso?** – pregunto el niño- **¿tan enferma estas que te traen regalos? – **la preocupación apareció en la voz del niño

**¿Por qué crees eso? – **dijo Felicity al ver la cara del niño.

**Siempre que alguien recibe aquí un regalo, no es buena señal yo por suerte no he tenido ninguno, eso es que estoy mejor –** sonrío- **pero si tu recibes el regalo…** - Oliver le interrumpió.

**No –** no había que ser muy inteligentes para entender a que se refería el niño, Oliver sintió como algo dentro de el se rompía, miro hacia felicity y vio como sus ojos brillaban, estaba intentando no llorar- **Ella también esta mejor, precisamente este regalo es por que esta siendo muy fuerte y valiente y esta mejorando día a día al igual que tu campeón.**

**Oh! Quizás los adultos es diferente a nosotros – Una enfermera apareció de la nada llamando al pequeño. **

**Marc ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama? ¿que te tengo dicho de escaparte señorito? – **se acerco a el y lo cogio de la mano.** – lo siento si les estaba molestando.**

**He sido bueno – **recalco el niño-** y educado ¿A que si señora? **

**Felicity , mi nombre es Felicity y si has sido muy educado –**sonrío.

**Vistes! **– le dijo el niño a la enfermera

**Volvamos a tu cama y no vuelvas a escaparte, sabes que los otros niños también quieren jugar **

El niño se soltó de la enfermera y fue hacia Felicity y le dio un abrazo, esta lo cogio con un poco de dificultad, aun estaba débil pero consiguió alzarlo con cuidado y este le susurro al oído **– me alegro de que tengas esa clase de regalos- **y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Ey Marc me estas robando a mi novia** – dijo riendo**- mira que voy a tener que enfadarme contigo. **

**No me importa seguro que aparece Arrow y me salva, el es mi héroe favorito** – Felicity lo bajo al suelo.

**También es el mío **– dijo Oliver le puso la mano y el niño le choco los cinco y volvió junto a la enferma.

Se quedaron ahí quietos mirando como el niño era llevado a su habitación, ambos estaban sonriendo, Felicity por las palabras que le había dicho a su oído y Oliver por ser el héroe de ese niño. Cuando el niño había desaparecido de sus vistas volvieron en silencio por el pasillo hacia la habitación de ella.

Mientras eso ocurría en el Hospital en la mansión donde estaba viviendo Laurel seguía disfrutando de los privilegios que estaba recibiendo, se sentía tan feliz en aquel lugar, nunca se había sentido de esa manera en su vida.

Varias plantas mas abajo se encontraban los dos hombres debatiendo cual iba a ser el siguiente pasó a seguir.

**¿no sabemos si el sigue enamorado de ella?**- dijo el hombre mas mayor.

**Yo los conozco y el ha estado toda su vida enamorado de ella** – dijo fríamente

**Malcom ¿como estas tan seguro? Han pasado mucho en sus vidas según he oido.**

**¿sabes las veces que han tenido crisis y han acabado juntos mas tarde? Por favor si no pudieron aguantar estar separados y no tener sexo ni cuando ella estaba con mi hijo **– dijo cabreado.

**Ella nos llevara a el, tenemos que matar a Oliver Queen para que nuestro plan funcione** – vio como Malcom comenzó a reírse.

**Tu lo que no quieres es que sea el novio de tu niña** – dijo entre risas Malcom.

**Yo vi como se miraban y no creo que este muy preocupado por… **– dijo cabreado mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

**Entonces explicame el por que le sigues enviando pistas estupidas **– puso un poco de whisky en su vaso de cristal.

**Sabes muy bien el plan, necesitamos que Queen este pendiente de los sobres para que no se de cuenta de cómo le arrancamos poquito a poco todo lo que le pertenece** **y de paso destruir la parte mas pobre de la ciudad.**

**Debo reconocer que es un gran plan** **aunque en cierto modo ya nos pertenece la mitad de todo**– dijo sonriendo- **pero ¿Cuánto mas vamos a esperar para dar el siguiente paso?** – pregunto Malcom

**Creo que no tardaremos mucho en darlo**.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Thea escuchando el plan que tenían su padre y su amigo, por un segundo sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquel lugar y proteger a su hermano, pero recordó que esa Thea ya no estaba viva, la nueva era totalmente diferente, su hermano ya era adulto y debía vivir su vida al igual que ella estaba viviendo la suya junto a su padre, Espero unos minutos y decidió salir de la mansión necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

En la guarida estaba Diggle entrenando cuando vio a Roy aparecer, le saludo con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza se despojo de la chaqueta y comenzó a calentar. Diggle sabia que hoy iba a ser un entrenamiento con mucho silencio,

Mientras tanto en el hospital Felicity ya estaba nuevamente acostada en su cama el camino de regreso con apenas palabras.

**Eres su Héroe** - dijo de repente Felicity**.- ¿sabes lo arrogante que vas a estar ahora?** – no pudo evitar bromear

**Somos** – le rectifico Oliver- **Arrow no existiría sin su equipo, todos somos Héroes. Por cierto antes de que se me olvide toma –** le entrego la bolsa- **espero que te guste.**

**Felicity abrio la bolsa y vio una nueva tablet de ultima generación ( estaba casi segura que A.R.G.U.S tenia algo que ver con ese pequeño tesoro que tenia en sus manos) la miro milimetro a milimetro sin saber que hacer o decir. **

**Gracias – su voz era apenas audible – yo…**

**No tenia muy claro que debía regalarte esto o un visita guiada por **_**la Isla Canguro **_– vio como la cara de Felicity se tensaba.

**Odio a los Canguros **– vio como Oliver comenzaba a reírse- **es una lastima es una hermosa reserva natural que esta en el sur de Australia **

( . )

**Prefiero esto** – levanto la tablet- **así al menos podré ayudaros con la búsqueda de Laurel y no me sentiré tan poco útil.**

**Estas enferma, eres muy Útil a Roy y a mi nos sirves como excusa para no volver a la mansión y encontrarnos con Thea y para Diggle eres su momento de descanso, sin hormonas revolucionadas las 24 horas del día. **

**Por que no me alegro de escuchar toda esa información, **- dio un suspiro**- Aun así voy a ayudaros a tu ya sabes que. **

**Por cierto ¿habéis hablado con Lance? No ha venido a verme **

**A estado muy ocupado, lo sucedido con Axel a sido un golpe bajo para la comisaría y cuando le contamos nuestras sospechas sobre Laurel no le hizo muy feliz.**

**NO! – **dijo casi con un grito**- dime que no quiso matarte**

**Digamos que Diggle tuvo que sujetarlo, por supuesto esta obsesionado para demostrarnos que no fue su hija pero esta igual que nosotros no logra ponerse en contacto con ella ni con Sarah. **

La tarde transcurrió con calma mientras Felicity estaba jugando con su nuevo "niño" decidió que ese era su condición sexual por que cuando se iluminaba aparecía un azul celeste en los bordes. Oliver no era capaz de quitarse de la mente las palabras que le había dicho Marc, era el Héroe de ese niño y quizás de algún otro niño. Por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo nocturno.

Cuando Oliver regreso a la guarida esa noche no espero tener mucho trabajo últimamente la ciudad estaba demasiado tranquila, cosa que tampoco le gustaba por que significaba que algo gordo estaba apunto de llegar o quizás la falta de Felicity en los equipos hacia que no llegaran tan toda la información.

Diggle y el estaban en medio de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cuando una de sus alarmas comenzó a pitar en uno de los ordenadores, Dig corrió para ver que estaba pasando, cuando llego vio que estaban intentando robar en una de las sucursales abandonadas que pertenecían a la familia de Tommy.

Oliver tardo minutos en convertirse en Arrow y salir con su motocicleta a la dirección que le había indicado su amigo, el cual esa noche seria sus ojos y sus odios.

Necesito menos de diez minutos para llegar a _**Laboratorios Merlyn **_parecían estar abandonados, desde la muerte de Malcom y Tommy la empresa se hundió y acabo siendo vendida en pedazos pequeños a grandes empresa, Industrias Queen adquirió varios pedazos del imperio, se quedo las partes que mas le recordaban a Tommy, por supuesto el hospital gratuito que abrieron en honor a la madre de su amigo seguía abierto pero junto al nombre de su madre lucia el de Tommy.

Bajo de la moto con cuidado y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones que le estaba dando Diggle desde el otro lado del auricular, logro entrar por una de las puertas laterales, cuando lo consiguió se fue moviendo con sigilo para no alertar a los ladrones, intento poner todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Llego a una gran sala y vio como algo estaba fuera de lugar había una gran mesa llena de papeles, camino hacia ella y vio que eran miles de fotos de Felicity justo antes del ataque de gas, de su día a día.

**No me hagas daño **– dijo una voz que era incapaz de olvidar, activo su sensor de voz y se dio la vuelta.

**¿que significa esto? – **Pregunto sin poder apartar la mirada de su hermana

**Sigo enfadada contigo** – dijo fríamente**- pero no soy una asesina, no quiero cargar con esto. **

**Oliver se quito la capucha y vio como su hermana estaba ahí medio iluminada por los rayos de la luna llena que lucia esa noche en Starling. Ella sabia el mayor de sus secretos. **

**Yo – **guardo silencio unos segundos**- No quise que lo supieras por los peligros que supone conocer mi secreto.**

**¿En serio? – **dijo con sarcasmo-** ¿Qué más me podía ocurrir? Me secuestraron, me mintió toda mi familia, viví en una gran mentira, mi novio se convirtió en – **movió sus manos hacia el como señalando al arquero**- a si y vi morir a mi madre ¿que otra clase de peligros se supone que me protegías Oliver?**

**Toda las decisiones que tome las hice pensando en que eran las correctas – **recordó el consejo que le habia dado esa tarde Felicity en el hospital**- se que no he sido el mejor hermano – **estaba cansado de tener que disculparse con todo el mundo-** pero no me arrepiento de haber intentado salvarte de toda esta mierda, por que aunque tu me odies yo te quiero por que para mi siempre seras la niña que me perseguia a toda velocidad por nuestra casa. **

**Yo soy tu media-hermana**

**No – **Oliver dijo fríamente**- eres mi hermana ¿quien te enseño a nadar en la piscina? ¿quien te acompaño a tu primer acto social? ¿a quien llamabas cuando estabas enferma?**

**Oliver, esa Thea ya no existe **

**Si que esta, pero te niegas a verla el dolor y la rabia te a hecho olvidarla, si no fueras mi hermana no me hubiese avisado para ver estas fotos.**

**Tómalo entonces como un regalo de despedida, Mi padre esta detrás de todo, no se mucho, solo se que el y un hombre han comentado algo de un plan para distraerte y acabar con todo. **

**¿Tu padre? El murió yo le clave una flecha la noche del terremoto **

**Oliver lo que he visto en estos meses que he estado lejos me deja claro que hay personas que son capaces de traer vida a los muertos. Hay alguien mas en la casa pero no he llegado a ver quien es. **

**¿El te envío a nuestra casa? – **sabia que debía centrarse en la información que le había dado su hermana, pero necesitaba saber la verdad

**Si, pero una cosa es torturarte a ti y otra muy distinta cargar con el peso de tu muerte, Mama no querría eso.**

**¿Mi muerte? – **dijo sorprendido

**Creo que es mejor que te lo explique fuera de este lugar.**

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de ahí Laurel vio una pequeña nota encima del tocador la abrió feliz por saber que sorpresa iba a recibir, dentro de la nota solo había escrita una frase _"te esperamos en el salón principal_".

Laurel bajo a toda velocidad, la verdad es que no sabia que sorpresa le iban a dar sus amigos, durante estas semanas le dieron todo aquello que siempre había ansiado.

Cuando abrió la puerta noto un dolor intenso en la parte trasera de su cabeza y la oscuridad llego a ella.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero el dolor que sentía en su cabeza no parecía remitir mas bien al contrario iba en aumento, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el salón, pero este ahora estaba diferente a como lo recordaba, estaba atada a una silla con unas correas de cuero, tenia miedo pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción a Malcom de reconocerlo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupida de confiar en el? Se pregunto a si misma casi en un susurro, como confíen en el hombre que fallo y engaño a su propio hijo.

**Sabes Laurel – **Malcom se acerco y comenzó a acariciar la piel del brazo de la joven- **Existe un pequeño punto en el hombro que pasa uno de los nervios mas increíbles que tiene nuestro cuerpo es capaz de causar el peor de los dolores, es tan doloroso que me suplicaras que acabe con todo esto – **Este saco un pequeño punzón fino, se lo clavo en su hombro, el grito que dio Laurel hizo que su garganta ardiera**- esto por engañar a mi hijo con Oliver **

**Dinos donde esta la guarida de Oliver y todo lo que nos pueda servir y te doy mi promesa que será rápido – **dijo el hombre mas mayor.

Laurel les miro por un segundo dudo que debía hacer quizás si les contaba todo el dolor desaparecería, seria rápido pero entonces pensó en su hermana, en su padre ellos no se rendirían, en realidad ellos no hubiesen caído en el camino fácil.

Ella solo acepto trabajar para ellos para dejar atrás su vida e irónicamente es lo que iba a suceder dejar la vida.

Su hermana era una asesina pero ella lo hacia por obligación era su forma de pagar una deuda ¿pero por que lo hizo ella?, por rencor hacia Oliver, ¿Por qué había decidió seguir su vida?, el problema no lo tenia ni el ni Felicity el problema lo tenia ella que no supo avanzar en su vida, no aprendió a dejar a Laurel la niña frágil y convertirse en una mujer fuerte y decidida a luchar ¿quizás ese era el mensaje que Diggle siempre le mandaba en sus entrenamientos? Pero ella no supo leer entre.

**No se nada **– dijo con alzando un poco la voz, en cuestión de segundos sintió un fuerte golpe en una de sus costillas

**¿Estas segura?** – repitió Malcom

**Si **– volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor justo a la altura de las costillas

**Voy a volver a repetírtelo** – dijo el hombre mas mayor- **¿dinos lo que sepas?**

Laurel miro al hombre mas mayor y esbozo una sonrisa llena de dolor- **Se que Oliver os matara cuando tenga la oportunidad **- Laurel vio como ambos hombres iban a terminar con aquello que tenían pensado desde un primer momento.

La ciudad estaba mucho mas tranquila al menos en esa zona, Thea le indicaba la dirección de la mansión, Oliver aviso a Diggle para que acudiera lo antes posible cuando llegaron el lugar parecía abandonado, Oliver dudo durante un segundo si debía confiar en su hermana pero algo dentro de el le decía que este era el momento de demostrarle que si lo hacia.

Unos minutos después apareció Diggle con una gran bolsa negra de lona con armas y un carcaj de reserva para Oliver. Thea los guío por los diversos pasillos de la mansión cuando llegaron a uno donde se veía una luz tenue. Oliver le hizo una señal a su hermana pidiéndole que esperara, Dig y el caminaron con las armas listas para entrar en acción.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron un cuerpo lleno de sangre y abandonado en una vieja silla, Digg camino hacia ella mientras Oliver seguía en alerta para bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque.

**- Oliver** – dijo Diggle, este se dio la vuelta por un segundo al escuchar el tono de su voz- **Es Laurel**.

10


	12. Mama

CAP 12

**Sabes que Dig puede llevarme perfectamente a tu casa, estoy segura de que tendrás como un millón de reuniones en la empresa sin olvidarnos de que Laurel querrá verte cuando abra los ojos** – dijo Felicity con resignación, habían estado varios días discutiendo donde iría a vivir cuando le dieran el alta, agotada de pelear una y otra vez con Oliver por lo mismo cedió en ir a su casa recalcándole que seria temporalmente ya que aun no estaba preparada para convivir con el las 24 horas del dia.

**Laurel tiene a su padre y yo tengo que estar al lado de mi novia -**Oliver aparto la vista de la carretera un segundo y la miro**- TU, Felicity y no tenia un millón de reuniones le pedí a mi asistente que cancelara mis reuniones durante esta semana- **respondió Oliver, estaba Feliz de haber conseguido convencer para que se fuera a la mansión durante el periodo de recuperación aunque debía admitir que en realidad tenía la esperanza que llegado el momento no quisiera marcharse nunca mas, la quería con el en todo momento aunque sabia que aun era pronto para dar ese paso y tenían que aprender a conocerse mejor como pareja, pero sentía la necesidad de tenerla junto a el, todo el tiempo posible. No pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa de felicidad por el cambio que habia sufrido su vida en cuestión de meses, antes era un hombre sin futuro y ahora sueña con ansia ese futuro junto a ella.

**Ella es tu amiga y –** guardo silencio y miro hacia el suelo del coche no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de culpa - **siento que en cierto modo yo soy la culpable por lo que le dije aquella noche en la guarida...**

**No **– dijo rápidamente Oliver- **Felicity ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, ella tomo una decisión y confío en las personas equivocadas, ella fue la que disparo la flecha que mato a Axel, tu siempre dices que es **_**tu vida es tu decisión, **_**pues a ella también se le aplica tu dicho. Te prometo que cuando cojamos a Malcom y descubramos quien es su socio pagaran por todo el daño que han hecho a Laurel.**

**Es extraño que ella sucumbiera tan fácilmente a Malcom, nunca considere a Laurel tan ciega o estupida pero cuando se te rompe el corazón sueles hacer tonterías **

**Ella no es estupida pero si es débil, ya tuvo problemas en el pasado con el Alcohol y con las pastillas quizás en esta ocasión necesito algo mas fuerte y Malcom y su socio supieron jugar con su debilidad y la convencieron para acabar con la vida de Axel**

**¿Thea no a podido identificar al socio de Malcom?– **conocía la respuesta perfectamente, pero necesitaba cambiar de tema. La noche que Oliver y Diggle habían encontrado medio muerta a Laurel, el hospital se convirtió en un corrillo de compañeros de Lance, los periodistas se enteraron gracias aun chivatazo de uno de los enfermeros del hospital, por suerte Oliver llego antes de que la prensa inundaran la entrada principal. Cuando se aseguro que Laurel estaba siendo tratada por los mejores y mostró su apoyo a Lance y a la madre de esta, fue a la habitación para explicarle todo lo sucedido.

Roy se marcho quería ver como estaba Thea, tenia miedo de que le volviera a rechazar pero no quería dejarla sola en esos momentos. Oliver aprovecho para no separarse de su lado y agradecerle una vez mas, ya que gracias al consejo que le dio en ese paseo por los pasillos del hospital consiguió conectar una vez mas con su hermana aunque sabia que tenia que seguir mostrándole cuanto la quería.

Espero hasta el día siguiente para entrar con la Tablet para ver los archivos policiales y leer todas las declaraciones de lo sucedido.

**No –** respondió Oliver- **pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, he aumentado las medidas de seguridad en la mansión y hemos arreglado una de las habitaciones y le he pedido a A.R.G.U.S equipos como los que tenemos en la guarida para que te sientas como en tu casa.**

**Oliver sabes como hacerme feliz– **dijo riendo- **sabes que adoro a mis ordenadores, son mi alma –**aprovecho que Oliver la miro para confirmar un pequeño detalle que había visto en el hacia unos días, tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos parecía como si tuviera luz en ellos**.**

**¿Tu alma? – **Pregunto con tono de celos fingidos**- ¿pensé que lo era yo? **

**Oliver no puedes compararte con mis pequeños ellos me dan todo aquello que necesito**

**¿perdona? – dijo riendo- gracias a mi conseguiste a tus pequeños como los llamas, así que en cierto modo yo soy quien te doy todo aquello que necesitas. **

**Oliver Jonas Queen nunca imagine que tuvieras esa vena celosa, quien lo diría, no quiero imaginar lo que tuvieron que sufrir tus padres cuando Thea llego a casa –** no pudo parar de reír hasta que recordó que ya no vivía solo con Roy ahora Thea estaba en la mansión junto con ellos. - **¿Qué escusa le has dado a Thea?**

**¿Escusa? – **pregunto Oliver extrañado mientras dejaba de reir

**De que yo vaya a estar una temporada en vuestra casa viviendo y hayas preparado una habitación para mi y otro para mis equipos… ya sabes Oliver que me refiero** – noto como sus mejillas estaban cambiando de color en cuestión de segundos.

**En realidad solo he preparado una habitación **– dijo riendo al ver como Felicity le miro sorprendida y asustada y su cara pasaba a tener un color rojizo.- **ella sabe lo nuestro, me pediste que fuera sincero con ella y lo hice, así que pensé que lo mas lógico era prepararte solo una para tus equipos.**

**¡Oliver! – **grito Felicity-** se supone que esto – **comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente señalándoles a ellos mismos**- era un secreto…**

**¿Enserio? – **la miro inocentementemientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecia en su boca**- ¿que tiene de secreto Felicity? Jonh lo sabe, Roy lo sabe, aunque no lo haya dicho abiertamente, Además te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso no es lo que verdaderamente te molesta – **continuo sonriendo**- ¿no quieres dormir conmigo? La ultima vez que estuviste en casa no te importo **

**No es eso – **sus mejillas ardían**- es que no quería que lo nuestro fuera tan Oficial tan rápido – **vio como la sonrisa de Oliver desaparecía.

**Las circunstancias no han sido las mejores pero Felicity si quieres dormir en otra habitación no hay problema, cuando lleguemos le pido a Raisa que la prepare –** no quería presionarla solo deseaba que ella se sintiera cómoda en su casa y si era en habitaciones separadas pues así seria.

**No – **dijo Felicity**- Dormiré en tu habitación, quiero decir que compartiremos cama, el baño y por supuesto todo lo que quieras que compartamos – **aparto la mirada de Oliver avergonzada, por que sabia como había sonado esa ultima parte, durante unos minutos observo que ya habian dejado la ciudad atrás y ahora estaban por una de las zonas mas tranquilas. Comenzó a pensar que No es que tuviera miedo a tener relaciones sexuales con el, mas bien todo lo contrario había soñado con eso durante casi tres años, pero su experiencia no era la misma que la de el y eso era algo que le daba realmente miedo, no estar a la altura de sus expectativasdefraudarle, noto como Oliver paraba el coche aun lado del camino, entonces se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos una vez mas habían salido sin darse cuenta por su boca, ahora sin duda era un buen momento para que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

**Yo no tengo expectativas, **- con una de sus manos le cogio la barbilla y le "obligo" a mirarle a los ojos**- no te voy a negar que no he pensado en ello – **no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió en Rusia, en como no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, mientras estaba en la cama con Isabel, ese recuerdo aun hoy le avergonzaba, era uno de esos secretos que nunca ella sabría-** eres perfecta Felicity en todos los sentidos y estoy seguro que en el tema "cama" no me defraudaras, todo lo contrario se que me volverás loco – **sonrío**- no voy a negarte que mi lista de mujeres es bastante amplia pero eso no te hace inferior a ellas. **– Felicity intento hablar pero el le tapo la mano con uno de sus dedos- **No quiero que me digas nada sobre tu lista de hombres **– sonrío al ver como ella se relajaba- **Y no daremos el paso hasta que estés lista y recuperada, puedo esperar Felicity quiero que ese día sea especial para los dos, al igual que fue nuestro primer beso. ¿entiendes?**

**Si - **se abalanzo hacia Oliver y le beso.

Mientras tanto en el hospital los doctores se reunieron con el detective Lance y su exesposa, los médicos les aconsejaron que se fuesen preparando para lo peor, ya que apenas estaba mostrando mejoría aunque físicamente estaba mejor ya que las heridas estaban curándose los traumatismos que había recibido en la cabeza no estaban mejorando. Cuando los doctores salieron de la habitación no pudieron reprimir la rabia y el dolor que estaban sintiendo y comenzaron a llorar como no lo había hecho desde hacia años, cuando creyeron que Sarah estaba muerta y desaparecida en medio del océano junto con Oliver Queen y el resto de pasajeros del barco de la familia Queen.

**Quentin tenemos que hacer algo** – grito su exmujer- **no podemos dejar que muera nuestra hija, no voy a pasar por eso otra vez -** comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hija.

**No podemos hacer nada** – dijo el hombre abatido, camino hacia ella y la arranco de los brazos de su hija y la brazo- **tenemos que avisar a Sarah, ella debe saber lo que esta pasando.**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Oliver ayudo a bajar del coche a una nerviosa Felicity, lo primero que hizo fue coger una bocanada de aire, cerro los ojos, quería disfrutar de ese segundo de libertad sentía que había estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en aquella lujosa habitación de hospital, sin poder hacer nada que no fuera ver como el resto de personas seguían adelante con sus vidas y ella estaba ahí parada.

Oliver respeto ese minuto de "soledad" que estaba teniendo y aprovecho para sacar las cosas del coche, espero con tranquilidad hasta que ella volvió abrir los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa llena de vida.

Entraron el la Mansión y Raisa apareció por uno de los pasillos camino con su habitual sonrisa a saludarles.

**Señorita Smoak** – dijo Raisa.- **Señor Oliver **

**Raisa por favor llámame Felicity** – le devolvió su sonrisa

**Raisa ¿Dónde esta Thea?** – pregunto Oliver

**La señorita Thea a salido esta mañana y aun no a regresado **

**Ok , vamos a dejar las cosas de Felicity en la habitación.**

El teléfono de Oliver comenzó a sonar, vio el nombre de Lance en la pantalla .

**Atiende el teléfono Oliver ya has dejado demasiadas cosas por traerme a tu casa, quizás sea de la oficina además estoy segura que Raisa podrá ayudarme a llegar a tu dormitorio ¿verdad?** – la miro y esta afirmo regalándole una sonrisa familiar.

Oliver camino hacia el salón mientras escuchaba como Quentin le ponía al día en el estado de salud de Laurel. Por un lado sintió lastima por ellos ya que estaban reviviendo los mismos sentimientos que sintieron años atrás por su culpa, cuando se llevo a Sarah en el barco de su familia, pero en esta ocasión el hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle, fue ella la que tomo las decisiones equivocadas que le llevaron hasta ese punto y el no debía sentirse culpable de ello.

-** No se preocupe detective ahora mismo aviso a Sarah **– fue lo único que dijo, espero unos minutos y escribió todo que había sucedido y lo envío al numero de teléfono encriptado que le había dado Sarah antes de marcharse.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la discoteca Verdant Thea y Roy caminaba por el nuevo parque que pidió construir Oliver en memoria de las victimas del terremoto que asolo esa parte de la ciudad.

**¿Todo esto que fue idea de Felicity? – **pregunto Thea

**Cuando derrotamos a Slade y marchaste tu hermano estaba literalmente sin nada tuvimos que pensar una manera de sobrevivir como equipo así que tu hermano hizo una promesa que cuando recuperara todo daría unos donativos a las organizaciones que estaban ayudando a reconstruir la ciudad y junto con Felicity lo hicieron. **

**Mi hermano a cambiado – **se sentó en uno de los bancos que había situado al lado de una fuente-** se parece en cierto modo al Oliver que yo adoraba de niña – **miro al vacío.

**Si, creo que la influencia de Felicity le ha hecho bien, - **Roy se mantuvo de pie, no sabia si era el momento de preguntarle aquello que llevaba meses preguntándose, tomo una bocanada de aire y se lanzo** - Thea ¿Dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo? **

**En muchos sitios y en ninguno en realidad – **miro a Roy**- Malcom me mostró todo aquello que quiso, en realidad me deje llevar por el, supo ver el miedo, rabia y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Me enseño a canalizarlo de una forma – **guardo silencio

**¿Qué te hizo? – **pregunto con miedo por escuchar la respuesta

**Solo se que cada día que pasaba me arrepentía mas de haberme marchado **

**Cuando llegaste – la **miro y guardo silencio unos segundos-** no eras tu Thea **

**Yo no soy la misma Roy – **le miro

**Si lo eres, solo debes reencontrarte contigo Malcom intento que fueras como el pero tu no lo eres Thea, por eso le contaste lo que estaba pasando a Oliver, por que aunque estés enfadada y dolida le sigues queriendo. **

**En realidad lo hice por mi madre – **cerro los ojos y una vez mas la imagen de su madre muerta volvía a su mente**- antes de que Slade nos golpeara con el coche estábamos los tres en la parte trasera de nuestro coche y por un segundo volvíamos a ser una familia – **miro a Roy**- duro unos segundos pero lo éramos. Oliver sabia todo, el con sus mentiras, sus secretos nos llevo a ese limite – **Roy le interrumpió

**Para protegerte Thea, te has parado a pensar en los peligros que te exponías si hubieses sabido la verdad, la mayoría de personas que sabían el secreto fueron atacadas, a ti Slade no dudo en secuestrarte **

**Slade fue quien me dijo quien era mi padre – **aparto la mirada**- soy hija de un asesino, loco y oscuro es lo único que puedo agradecerle a ese asesino, por que si el no me lo hubiese dicho seguiría sin saber la verdad.**

**No, yo no le considero tu padre Thea, el no fue quien estuvo contigo en las buenas y en las malas, Yo no puedo decirte que Robert fuera el mejor de los padres por que no lo conocí pero estoy seguro que te cuido como lo hizo con Oliver el te quería sabiendo quien eras, el otro día cuando le digites a Oliver lo que estaba pasando, el se sentiría orgulloso de ti al igual que tu madre por que aunque estés llena de oscuridad aun sabes diferenciar entre el bien y el mal – **le sujeto la mano**- y yo te voy a ayudar a volver a ser quien eras –** sonrío

**Aun estoy enfadada contigo Harper no he olvidado tus mentiras **– sonrío.

Oliver subió a su dormitorio y encontró a Felicity deshaciendo la maleta que le había preparado Diggle mientras ella estaba en el hospital ingresada, cuando llego se paro en el marco de la puerta no pudo esconder la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, aunque una parte dentro de el estaba triste por las noticias que acababa de recibir , se le olvidaron cuando observo como los pequeños rayos del sol que estaban traspasando las grandes ventanas iluminaban cada pequeño centímetro de la piel de Felicity.

Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabia que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tenia a su lado a la mujer que amaba y que era realmente perfecta aunque ella no se viera así, ella tenia una belleza natural, era dulce, fuerte con carácter, inteligente, tímida ella simplemente era Felicity Smoak estaba seguro que si sus padres estuvieran vivos estarían felices por ellos.

**Si sigues mirándome de esa manera voy a pensar que has recibido un grave golpe en la cabeza** – comenzó a reír Felicity

**Estaba observando como llenabas mi armario con tus cosas** – comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

**¿te molesta?** – dijo nerviosa

**No.. al contrario me encanta** – sonrío, era verdad le encantaba la idea de que estuviera inundando su vida, era el Tsunami Felicity, estaba deseando que nunca hiciera esa maleta para marcharse- **es mas estoy pensando que si quieres – **fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono nuevamente.

Mientras el atendía la llamada Felicity siguió metiendo la ropa en el armario, por un segundo pensó que Oliver iba a pedirle que no se marchara pero por suerte su teléfono sonó, no es que no quisiera estar con el, mas bien todo lo contrario quería estar a su lado pero sentía que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, aunque una vez mas el tenia razón las circunstancias que habían rodeado sus vidas no eran las mas normales eran todo lo contrario y lo mejor en estos casos era dejarse llevar y vivir el día a día.

Una imagen se cruzo en su mente no había pensado en el durante ese tiempo, ¿Cómo no pudo pensar en ese pobre niño?, sintió como algo se rompía en su corazón al recordar lo abierto y curioso que era, dio un suspiro y noto como sus ojos se humedecían por un segundo.

**¿en que piensas? – **dijo Oliver mientras caminaba hacia ella.

**Nada – **mintió

**¿Segura? – **la miro, sabia que le estaba mintiendo y no le gustaba que le ocultara cosas…

**Marc me olvide despedirme de el – **dijo sinceramente

**¿el niño? – **respondió sorprendido, la verdad es que tampoco se había olvidado de ese niño, le dijo que Arrow era su Héroe, el sentimiento de orgullo que sintió era imposible de olvidar**.**

**Estaba solo, no escuchastes a la enfermera posiblemente éramos de los pocos adultos que lo trataron bien y ni siquiera les dijimos adiós.**

**Felicity ni siquiera sabemos la historia del niño ¿Cómo puedes saber que lo han tratado mal?**

**Por que yo se reconocer ese tipo de cosas Oliver – **este se acerco a ella y le rodeo entre sus brazos.

**Cuando te recuperes iremos a verle y te prometo que nunca mas vas a estar sola – **se separo de ella unos centímetros y le sujeto su cara con sus grandes manos-** siempre voy a estar contigo **– se acerco lentamente y unieron sus labios en un dulce y cariñoso beso.

El día paso mucho mas rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado Felicity, cuando terminaron de colocar todas sus cosas en lo que seria su nuevo hogar temporalmente, fue a revisar sus ordenadores, reviso cable por cable e instalo las nuevas actualizaciones, mientras Oliver fue obligado por Felicity ir hacia la guarida para encontrarse con el resto del equipo ya que los delincuentes seguían haciendo lo que mejor se les daba y necesitaban que Arrow volviera para recordarles que el justiciero seguía impartiendo justicia, aunque el trabajo realizado por Diggle y Roy en la ausencia de Arrow era perfecta, Oliver tampoco debía olvidar quien era y las responsabilidades que tenia. Antes de marcharse este le prometió que si pasaba algo importante le informaría por teléfono y Felicity le prometió que no estaría mucho tiempo jugando con sus ordenadores.

Cuando se quedo totalmente sola y los ordenadores funcionaban perfectamente consiguió colarse dentro del departamento de policías y descargarse todo los datos que tenían sobre la muerte de Axel, los resultados y fotos de todos los sobres que ella había recibido y las declaraciones y pruebas que tenían del caso de Luarel.

Abrió la carpeta y analizo cada uno de los sobres el primero era una mariposa, el segundo una flores secas, el tercero una foto de ella sin duda era un mensaje dirigido hacia ella luego traidora que fue el ultimo que encontró Oliver el día que intentaron asesinarla saco el teléfono y dudo si debía hacerlo o no.

- Mama soy Felicity – dijo con voz temblorosa


	13. Lo siento

Hola chico/as pido perdon por estas dos semanas que no he podido actualizar pero por motivos personales ( la primera semana fue el fallecimiento de un familiar y esta segunda por una boda de una de mis mejores amigas) no he escrito nada pero prometo que la proxima semana habra continuación.

Lo siento por la espera


	14. CANARIO NEGRO

**hOLA CHIC S GRACIAS POR VUESTRA PACIENCIA, AQUI OS DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DEL FIC. **

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y POR DEDICAR UNOS MINUTOS DE VUESTRO DIA PARA LEER ESTA LOCURA DE FIC **

**POR SUPUESTO NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE DE ARROW NI NADA POR EL ESTILO OJALA FUERA MIO! JAJAJAJAJA **

**CAP 13**

La noche estaba siendo relativamente tranquila habían interceptado un par de atracos, Oliver se detuvo durante unos segundos en el tejados de un edificio de viviendas de los Glades.

**No pensé que llegarías tan rápido** – dijo tranquilamente

**No estaba muy lejos de la ciudad** – dijo Sara mientras se acercaba a Oliver

**¿Has visto a tu hermana? **

**Si, cuando he llegado fui a visitarla, estuve con mis padres y me pusieron al día **– dio la espalda a Oliver y miro al vacío de la ciudad. - **¿Cómo esta Felicity?**

**Ella esta en casa, tuvimos suerte** – sonrío tímidamente- **debe de Guardar reposo, pero ya sabes como es…**

**Me alegro que de que dieras el paso – **miro a su amigo**- ella te hace mejor persona y mejor héroe.**

**Gracias – **guardo unos segundos de silencio**- Felicity se siente culpable de lo que le paso a tu hermana, antes de que Laurel desapareciera discutieron sobre mi.**

**Conociendo a mi hermana no estaría muy feliz con la idea de que hubieras comenzado una relación con alguien que no fuera ella – **las palabras de Sara sonaron con cierto rencor.

**Le costo aceptarlo –** respondió Oliver- **aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos le dijimos que estábamos juntos, supongo que lo supuso.**

**Oliver no hace falta a veces usar las palabras, en realidad creo que lleváis juntos desde el día que se conocisteis, tenéis una conexión especial Oliver, hasta cuando nosotros dos estuvimos juntos sentía que en realidad estabas con ella. No necesitabais hablar con solo una mirada sabíais lo que teníais que hacer **– Sonrío-** como te he dicho antes, ella te hace mejor persona y un mejor héroe para esta ciudad y soy feliz por ello aunque lamento que mi hermana no fuera capaz de aceptarlo. **

**Quizás tenga parte de culpa la deje entrenar con Diggle le di esperanzas como amiga y no supe..**

**Oliver no tienes culpa de las decisiones que tomo mi hermana, ni de la vida que decidió quitar, ella tomo sus decisiones y aunque me duela debe aceptar las consecuencias de ellas.**

Oliver vio como el teléfono de Sara comenzó a sonar, después de descolgarlo y hablar durante unos minutos se despidió con un gesto en la mano y se marcho dejando allí arriba a su amigo. Después de unos minutos pensativos decidió volver a la guarida cambiarse y volver a casa junto con su chica preferida, necesitaba su dosis de felicity.

Sara llego lo mas rápido que pudo al hospital, para ser una persona considerada muerta durante años se las ingenio perfectamente para pasar por delante de los policías compañeros de su padre que estaban haciendo guardia en la puerta.

Cuando entro vio como su madre estaba sentada junto a su hermana sujetando su minúscula mano, no sabia si es que con el paso de los días y de la tortura que recibió noto como si su hermana estuviera consumiéndose físicamente.

**Sara **– su padre avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo

**Me has llamado y me has pedido que viniera rápido ¿hay alguna novedad?** – dijo esperanzada.

**Cariño** – dijo su madre- **los doctores están valorando los resultados y nos van a decir si debemos o no tener esperanzas**

**Papa ¿que pasaría si Laurel sobreviviera?** – sabia que no era el momento, pero una de las pocas cosas buenas aprendió en la liga de asesinos era a ser imparcial con la posibilidad de la muerte y en el caso de su hermana sentía un gran dolor pero era consciente de los actos que llevaron a estar en ese instante en el hospital y necesitaba que sus padres comprendieran eso.

**No lo se, ¿pero que importa eso ahora?** – dijo Lance

**Importa, ella no fue secuestrada y torturada papa** – intento tocar uno de los brazos de su padre pero este se aparto

**Cariño tu hermana cometió un error al igual que lo cometiste tu hace años – **dijo su madre.

**Si eso es cierto, la diferencia es que yo viví mi propio purgatorio y termine siendo una "asesina" fantasma para sobrevivir y mi hermana asesino por placer – **cada una de esas palabras hizo que la herida que tenia en su corazón se hiciera mas grande.

**SARA -** grito Madre-

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Queen Oliver llego junto con Roy el cual tras una corta charla con su jefe/Amigo decidió regresar a dormir a la mansión, las cosas con Thea iban mejorando día tras día así que Oliver no vio motivo de que durmiera en la guarida siendo que en la mansión había suficientes habitaciones para todos.

Thea estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del salón viendo una película, miro hacia los dos hombres que terminaban de entrar y aunque fue unos segundos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Vio como ambos la miraban sonriendo, sin duda habían visto ese gesto de minima felicidad en su rostro.

**Sigo enfada con ustedes** – dijo con falsa indiferencia mientras miraba la televisión.

**Ya claro** – respondió Roy valientemente**- si estuvieras enfadada ya me hubieras sacado de la mansión sin contemplaciones **

**Eso es cierto** – dijo Oliver- **sus gritos se escucharían hasta en los Glades y por supuesto en ese caso yo apoyaría a mi hermana pequeña**

**Gracias – **dijo irónicamente Roy

**He madurado** – dijo Thea- **ahora comprendo que hay que dar un poco a los que no tienen nada**

**Creo que eso va por mi** – dijo Roy poniendo los ojos en blanco

**Si sin duda yo vuelvo a ser un multimillonario con flechas explosivas** – dijo riendo Oliver, le dio una palmada en uno de los hombros de Roy- **buena suerte **- miro hacia su hermana- **me voy a la cama con Felicity.**

**Ella no esta durmiendo** – respondió Thea

**¿Como?** - dijo preocupado Oliver- **ella me prometió que no estaría mucho tiempo en sus equipos y descansaría**

**Lleva encerrada toda la noche con sus equipos **

Oliver subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo fue directo hacia la habitación donde había montado todo los equipos para Felicity, toco varias veces la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio mirando una de las pantallas de los ordenadores.

**¿Felicity?** – Intento esconder la preocupación- **¿estas bien? **

**La persona que quiere hacerme daño es mi padre – **dijo mientras miraba la foto que le dejaron en uno de los sobres semanas atrás, noto como Oliver se acerco a ella.

**Ven –** le sujeto la mano- **Creo que es mejor que hablemos de ello en otro lugar**

Felicity no tenia fuerzas para discutirle vio como Oliver apagaba todas las pantallas y sin decir nada caminaron hacia el dormitorio que compartían desde hacia tan poco tiempo.

Cuando se acostaron Oliver noto como Felicity seguía pensativa, sabia que no debía forzarla con el tema pero necesitaba saber que había pasado o como logro llegar a esa conclusión.

**¿Cómo sabes que es tu padre?** – pregunto casi en un susurro.

**Mi madre** – no pudo decir mucho mas las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y no hubo manera de pararlas, noto como Oliver la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto Roy estaba en la cocina devorando lo que supuestamente era la cena que le hizo Raisa para Oliver, sabia que no debía presionar a Thea, que ella debería de ir abriéndose poco a poco ella sabia perfectamente que el la seguía queriendo sobre todas las cosas e iba a estar ahí esperando por ella el tiempo que hiciera falta, por que a diferencia de ella el sabia que dentro de ella aun estaba esa loca neurótica mimada THEA QUEEN solo tenia que esperar a que volviera a relucir como lo hizo en el pasado.

Thea seguía sentada en el sofá mirando o mejor dicho haciendo como que ve la película, pero en realidad estaba teniendo una lucha consigo misma, ya que por un lado tenia la necesidad de ir a la cocina y demostrarle que seguía siendo Thea pero ella ya no era la misma, su verdadero padre se encargo de que lo comprendiera, que entendiera lo débil que era en el pasado.

En el hospital el silencio había inundado la pequeña habitación donde estaba la familia Lance. Sara estaba apoyada en el ventanal de la habitación mirando a la nada mientras el resto de su familia esperaba que su hija mostrara algún signo de vida.

**Ella iría a juicio** – dijo de repente Quentin- **por supuesto alegaríamos manipulación o algún otro de esos términos que existen y tu hermana conoce para demostrar su inocencia **

**Laurel lanzo una flecha de Arrow y atravesó el pecho de un hombre …**

**Un asesino – **dijo Quentin**- ella hizo lo mismo que hacia nuestro amigo hace años ese hombre quiso matar Felicity**

**Si es cierto Arrow hacia eso pero el no mataba sin motivo, todo tenia una razón y ahí esta la diferencia papa, Laurel mato sin una razón por que la persona que le hizo esto – **señalo el cuerpo herido de su hermana**- se lo ordeno.**

**Tu hermana no es una asesina, ella… **

Quentin no pudo terminar la frase ya que un par de doctores habían entrado a la habitación.

Cuando Felicity dejo de llorar Oliver noto como su respiración tenia un ritmo tranquilo, le comenzó a acariciar su pelo con cuidado ya que no quería despertarla, apago las luces y cerro los ojos con la esperanza de que al día siguiente todo mejoraría.

_OLIVER! No corras escucho la voz de su madre a lo lejos, pero el siguió corriendo, era feliz cuando sentía el viento en cortar en su cara por eso una de las cosas que mas le gustaba era correr por su gran jardín. _

_Esa tarde era especial era su cumpleaños y sus amigos iban a estar celebrando con el en una pequeña pero increíble fiesta, entonces la vio su amiga ya no era su amiga ahora era una mujer adulta. _

_**Laurel?**__- pregunto el niño mientras esta le sonreía. _

_**Hola Ollie, debes hacer caso de los adultos**__ – dijo sonriendo _

_**Tu eres una niña igual que yo**__… - respondió un Oliver confundido_

_**Nosotros ya no somos niños Oliver**__ – dijo Tommy con esa sonrisa que tenían los dos amigos cuando se encontraban_

_**Pero.. yo no …**__ - la confusión- Tommy tu estas…_

_**Muerto**__ – respondió su amigo__**- pero eso es algo casual**__ – río al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo- __**esto es un sueño colega aquí puedo hacer todo aquello que quiera hacer**_

_**Ollie no estas solo, nunca vas a estar solo – acaricio la mejilla de su pequeño amigo.**_

_**Pero mi madre y mi padre – **__se dio la vuelta y sus padres estaban a unos pasos de distancia__**- y vosotros estáis **__– noto como los ojos empezaron a humedecerse._

_**No llores hijo –**_ dijo Robert- **no estas solo debes cuidar de Thea, purgar mis pecados y cuidar de ellos **– señalo aun grupo de niño

_**Oliver ellos son tu equipo y tu familia –**_ dijo Moira- _**y nosotros siempre estaremos contigo **_

_**Laurel tu no estas muerta – **_dijo de repente Oliver

Oliver noto como alguien acariciaba su mejilla, abrió los ojos con cuidado y vio como la habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos de sol, miro a Felicity la cual tenía los ojos un poco hinchados.

**Tu teléfono estaba sonando y al ver que no te despertabas lo cogi** – la voz de felicity no sonaba como lo hacia siempre. – **era Sara** – tomo una respiración, cerro los ojos cuando los abrio miro a Oliver- **Laurel murió hace un par de horas**

No hubo llanto por parte de Oliver el estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de dolor como reflejo el sueño tenia mas familia y gente querida muerta que viva, pero aun así ese sentimiento de vacío estaba en su pecho, cuando llego al tanatorio los periodistas morbosos de la prensa estaban ahí esperando ver la reacción del ex –novio CEO de la mayor compañía de la ciudad.

Cuando consiguió entrar vio a la familia Lance al completo junto con un puñado de policías compañeros de Lance, Oliver espero a que estos se marcharan y se acerco a ellos para mostrarles su condolencia.

**Oliver, no deberías estar aquí, se supone que tenias que estar cuidando de Felicity** – dijo un cansado Quentin – **aquí ya no podemos hacer nada. **

**Quentin ella esta bien, es mas dentro de unos minutos estará aquí junto con Diggle y Roy ya sabe como es- ** susurro Oliver. – **Laurel era mi amiga y fue una persona muy importante en mi vida aunque sea difícil de creer**.

**Se que lo fue, como es la vida de irónica Oliver, hace unos años lloraba por que mi hija pequeña había muerto en medio del océano y no tuve oportunidad de decirle adiós y hoy estoy velando el cuerpo de mi hija mayor con mi hija pequeña a tan solo unos metros** – los ojos de Quentin mostraban el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante- **parece ser que solo tengo opción a tener un milagro **– el detective se marcho tras esa reflexión que hizo en voz alta.

Felicity llego junto al resto del equipo sin llamar mucho la atención de los periodistas, por suerte aun no eran conscientes de que estaba pasando junto a ellos la nueva novia de Oliver Jonas Queen.

- **Es una pena** – Dijo una periodista mientras comía un sandwitch- **yo siempre pensé que se casarían, es mas recuerdo que cuando Queen tuvo esa época donde salía cada dos por tres en los medios, siempre pensé que ella le quería mucho y ahora fíjate muerta por un ataque de un psicópata.. las vueltas que da la vida.**

**si** – dijo el cámara- **pero ella merecía a alguien mejor, el era un cabron en todo los sentidos **– comenzó a reír. – **según escuche parece que en los ultimos tiempos habian vuelto a estar conectados, tu ya me entiendes** – le guiño un ojo a la joven periodista.

Felicity sintió unas ganas de dirigirse a ellos y dejarles claro que Oliver ya no era así, que no era una mala persona y ya no era un mujeriego, pero Diggle pareció leerle la mente por que le sujeto de su hombro y le miro con esa mirada que te pone un hermano mayor cuando ve que te a pillado apunto de hacer un desastre.

Cuando entraron Felicity corrió a los brazos de Quentin el cual estaba con la mirada perdida hasta que noto el fuerte abrazo de su joven amiga rubia (el la consideraba una hija) ambos no pudieron reprimir las lagrimas y estuvieron varios minutos sin soltarse.

Roy y Diggle caminaron hacia donde estaba Oliver y Sara los cuales miraban la escena con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

**- Sabes** – dijo Sara- **cuando me marche lo hare sabiendo que mi padre no esta solo, que al menos tiene un hombro donde llorar cuando lo necesite** – sus palabras tenían un punto de agradecimiento por ver la escena que estaba viendo y a la vez sonaban tristes por la realidad que estaban viviendo.

**El es parte del equipo Sara** – respondió Diggle, el gran guardaespaldas/chofer abrazo a la joven- no lo vamos a dejar solo.

**En cierto modo el sabe que somos su equipo secreto** – dijo Roy**- y vamos a seguir estando ahí cuando vuelva a la lucha contra el mal **– dijo susurrando.

**Lo se **

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Felicity dejo los brazos de su amigo aunque para ella era esa imagen paterna que siempre le falto.

**Quentin yo lo siento mucho** – le agarro una de sus manos- **Laurel era una persona…**

**Especial **– dijo el detective**- pero se que no teníais la relación de amistad perfecta, pero se que en el fondo la apreciabas Felicity**.

**Yo, siento que quizás tengo parte de culpa**… - el detective la detuvo.

**No digas eso nunca Felicity, esto es culpa de Malcom y de su socio y te juro que algún día los encontrare y les matare con mis propias manos** – dijo con rabia

**Los encontraremos Quentin y cuando llegue el momento le repetiré aquello que siempre nos dice al equipo CONFIEMOS EN LA JUSTICIA y yo se que nunca olivadara el juramento y si lo hace yo se lo recordare. **

Oliver se acerco a ellos con cuidado para no levantar sospechas en la prensa que estaba acampado fuera del tanatorio.

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente para todos pero especialmente para Felicity aun no estaba tan recuperada como pensaba y la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con su madre hizo que se sintiera mas débil de lo que de por si se sentía.

Intentaba mantenerse alejada lo máximo posible de Oliver, lo habían estado hablando durante la mañana, tenían que evitar levantar sospecha de que eran mas que amigos o conocidos.

Se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas que había cuando noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado, no le dio mayor importancia hasta que noto que le masajeaba el cuello.

**Oliver se supone que no debías de estar a un kilómetro de distancia** – cerró los ojos mientras lo decía.

**Si, pero apenas hay gente y por masajearte durante dos minutos no creo que salga a la luz nuestra relación, ¿Cómo estas?** – estaba preocupado por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y luego lo de Laurel.

**Mi sentimiento de culpabilidad sigue pero con el tiempo pasara supongo**

**¿Y de lo otro?**

**Estoy cansada pero puedo aguantar un poco mas de tiempo, tranquilo – **le sonrío, aunque sabia que el no podía verlo.

**Y – **dudo unosegundo **- ¿lo de anoche?**

**mejor en casa ** - dijo casi susurrando- **ya hay suficiente drama en este lugar**

Pasaron un par de horas mas cuando Diggle llevo a Felicity a casa, Oliver decidió ir a dar una vuelta a los GLADES antes de regresar junto con Felicity, quería darle un poco de tiempo aunque para ser sinceros el también necesitaba despejar su cabeza de recuerdos, tenia demasiados momentos vividos junto a Laurel, sin darse cuenta apareció justo en la azotea donde vivía ella, cerro los ojos y dejo que algunas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

**Ella estaría orgullosa, ha ido mucha gente al tanatorio y me imagino que mañana ira mucha mas al funeral** – dijo Sara

**Supongo** – se limpio las lagrimas.- **se hara raro no tenerla cerca, estoy seguro que con el tiempo hubiese sido buena en** – guardo silencio unos segundos- **lo nuestro**

**Si – **sonrío** – hubiésemos tenido que estar detrás de ella para que no le patearan, pero hubiese sido buena ¿Cómo se hubiese llamado?**

**No se – **respondió sorprendido Oliver**- nunca lo dijo te tenia a ti como modelo así que te hubiese copiado el nombre Canario o gorrión o algo así **

**Ahora este canario esta negro Oliver – **dijo con tristeza Sara**- siento que debería ser yo la que este en el ataúd y bajo tierra mañana **

**Sara, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y estoy seguro que si seguimos vivos es por que debemos seguir luchando, puedes ser un canario negro pero seguir siendo canario y honrar así la memoria de tu hermana. – **la abrazo, una noche mas una mujer importante de su vida lloraba entre sus brazos.


	15. UNOS SE VAN Y OTROS LLEGAN

CAP 14

No muy lejos de allí en un gran edificio con grandes ventanales donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, estaba Malcom Merlin mirando hacia la nada mientras su socio estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo las imágenes de los periodistas que habían estado cubriendo la noticia de la muerte de Laurel Lance.

**¿Ahora que debemos hacer para terminar con Oliver Queen y con todo su imperio? Ya no tenemos a tu hija de nuestro lado.**

**Black aunque me duela admitirlo mi hija a resultado ser una rata traidora **– las palabras de Malcom estaban llenas de odio- **igualita que su madre. Pero aun tenemos una carta oculta, amigo mío** – se dio la vuelta y miro a su socio y amigo Jack Black – **TU HIJA.**

Cuando Oliver llego a la mansión encontró la luz del salón encendida, abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio a Thea, Roy, Diggle y felicity hablando cuando estos notaron la presencia de Oliver guardaron silencio.

**¿Interrumpo algo?** – dijo Oliver desde la puerta- **se habéis quedado en silencio al verme**

**No** – respondió Felicity, dio unos golpecitos sobre el espacio vacío que había a su lado en el sofá- **en realidad te estábamos esperando **– una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ella sabia que Oliver estaba arrastrando demasiado dolor desde su regreso de la isla y ahora una vez mas necesitaba del apoyo de al gente que le quería.

Oliver dio un pequeño suspiro cuando vio su sonrisa nunca nadie podía imaginar la felicidad que sentía por todo su cuerpo cuando ella sonreía, era capaz de olvidar el cansancio y la tristeza con solo un gesto, en esos instantes cuando su corazón volvía a perder aun ser querido, ella una vez mas supo como curar esa herida con solo una sonrisa.

**Hemos pensado en hacer nuestro propio funeral** – hablo Diggle mientras sacaba unas botellas de whisky.

**Aunque cometió fallos era parte del equipo** – dijo Roy mientras colocaba 5 vasos de cupito en la mesa

**Chicos no me sean antiguos **– Thea se puso de pie y camino hacia el mueble bar lo abrió y saco varias botellas de tequila**- ya es hora de que nos comportemos como personas adultas pero jóvenes **– puso las 3 botellas de tequila encima de la mesa - **¿Roy podrías ir a por lo ingredientes que faltan? **

**Chicos no creo que esto sea muy … **- Oliver comenzo a hablar mientras caminaba para sentarse al lado de Felicity**.**

**¿Por qué no lo vamos a hacer? - **dijo Thea**- Oliver ella a muerto y mañana puede que seamos uno de nosotros, que mejor forma de despedirnos con un funeral a lo ingles **

**Irlandes **– corrigió Felicity, Thea la miro durante unos segundos puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con su discurso.

**Que mejor forma de decirle adios que con una botella de tequila y recuerdos varios, ademas todos sabemos que era una de sus bebidas favoritas**.

**Thea **– dijo Oliver – **ella supero sus problemas hace tiempo **

**Bueno pero que importa ya** – Roy llego - ¿**Quién quiere empezar? **

**Yo **– dijo Felicity, todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos

**No creo que sea una buena idea **– dijo un Oliver preocupado**- hace nada estabas en el hospital Felicity aun no estas recuperada**

**Quiero hacerlo **– Thea lleno todo los vasos y le dio uno a Felicity, no dudo en hacer todo el protocolo de la sal, el tequila y por ultimo el limón **- Por el amor que trasmitía hacia su padre **

**Esta bien – **Oliver cogio el siguiente vaso y repitio el mismo protocolo**- por sus ganas de luchar por el bien**

Uno a uno fueron diciendo cosas positivas de Laurel quizás para la gente fuera del equipo era una forma de celebrar un tanto extraña pero como bien había dicho Thea ellos no eran como el resto de la gente de Starling. Cuando ya llevaban cinco rondas las cosas ya no tenían tanto sentido.

**Thea te toca** – dijo Roy, vio como la joven Queen cogia con dificultad el pequeño vaso y hacia el protocolo pero esta vez de una manera diferente, fue hacia roy y tiro en su cuello un poco de sal, se acerco y chupo con cuidado esa zona, Roy noto como su respiración se entrecortaba cerro los ojos durante unos segundos, cuando los volvió a abrir escucho a Oliver – **Thea soy tu hermano mayor y para mi sigues siendo pura y casta** **hasta el día de tu muerte** – todos estallaron entre risas.

**Oliver hace tiempo que deje de ser pura y casta** – miro hacia Roy- **por ti, por tus mentiras y tus verdades** – bebió el tequila y mordió el limón. – **y por seguir a mi lado aun cuando estoy llena de oscuridad **

Diggle se puso de pie y cogio uno de los vasos – **Por mi hija, la cual es el motivo principal de mi lucha, por que quiero que crezca en una ciudad segura- **hizo el protocolo como el resto una vez mas, vio como Felicity y Thea se les llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, - **sin duda el alcohol ya esta afectándoles – **Dijo Roy mientras el resto de hombres empezaron a reir.

**Es mi turno** – Felicity cogio uno de los vasos- **por mi sobrina** – miro hacia Diggle- **ya que será el único bebe que vera este equipo** –Oliver frunció su frente y miro hacia Felicity y vio como esta lo miraba **– se que mientras seas un héroe no vas a querer tener hijos **

**Eso no es cierto – **dijo Thea**- Yo algún día quiero tener un miniharper **

**Me toca otra vez – **dijo una borracha Felicity hizo el ritual de la sal y cogio el chupito-** Por las veces que tuve que ver como Oliver prefería a otras antes que a mi – **Oliver no aparto la mirada de ella, vio como un brillo de dolor aparecieron en sus ojos. Diggle miro como el rostro de Oliver había cambiado al igual que su socio tenia mejor aguante a la bebida.

Thea miro a Felicity y le dijo - **Oliver era un niño malo antes verdad pero ahora ya no lo es hace jardines y esas cosas **

**Felicity – **dijo Oliver en voz baja, a diferencia del resto una de las pocas cosas que agradecía de su pasado era a la resistencia que tenia al alcohol** – creo que es hora de irnos a dormir **

**No – **dijo ella**- mi vida mi elección y elijo beberme este chupito **

**Esta bien, me toca – **dijo Oliver cogio un chupito y miro a Felicity**- Por mi novia, la cual a sufrido por este imbecil – **se señalo**- Que lo único que a intentado hacer durante este tiempo a sido cuidarla y protegerla por que no se imagina una vida sin ella**– y se lo bebio.

**Me toca –** dijo Felicity le robo el vaso que había cogido Roy- **por la persona que mas daño me a hecho en esta vida mi padre, el cual decidió dejarme con la loca de mi madre la cual me a hecho sentirme inferior que ella la mayor parte de mi vida y ver como todo hombre que se cruzaba en su camino era cada vez mas penosos y por supuesto descubrir que tu padre a intentado matarte enviándote fotos y recuerdos del ultimo día que estuvo a mi lado – **Felicity se bebió el chupito mientras el resto del equipo no dijeron nada. – **así que Oliver Queen todo el mundo que se supone que me debe querer acaba haciéndome daño, así que estoy acostumbrada, pero como te dije un día, no se por que confío en ti, bueno miento si se por que confío en ti eres arrow ósea eres mi heroe de ojos azules, aunque al principio pensé que eras un asesino horrendo pero por que no te había visto en personas te vi en un entupido dibujo ello a carboncillo ¿desde cuando se dejo de usar ese método de dibujo?... pero evidentemente no lo eres por que no te querría como te quiero ni seria tu novia y…– **Los labios de Oliver interrumpieron su balbuceo cuando se separaron sus ojos seguían fijos el uno en el otro.

**Creo que es mejor que me marche –** se puso de pie- **Solo espero que no hayan controles de alcoholemia cerca, si los hay Oliver pagaras tu la denuncia** – dio un golpe a su amigo en el brazo y se marcho.

**Nosotros también nos vamos –** Dijo Roy cogiendo a Thea y llevándola en sus brazos- **creo que vamos a celebrar nuestra propia fiesta de tequila y quizás hagamos un miniharper.**

**Ni se te ocurra Roy **– dijo Oliver sin apartar la mirada de Fel**icity**

En cuestión de segundos se quedaron solos en el salón, Felicity de repente recordó la teoría de la gravedad y comenzó a recitársela a Oliver, mientras este esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa .

**Felicity – **dijo con calma**- sentémonos **

**Si eso es lo que te estaba diciendo – **dijo riendo** – no se que he dicho pero todo el mundo se ha ido ¿he balbuceado mucho y se han aburrido? No es raro de pequeña me pasaba solía desaparecer la gente**

**No – **dijo Oliver con una gran sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía a Felicity borracha, la pobre había relatado delante de todos, estaba seguro que al día siguiente tendría delante de sus ojos a una hermosa Felicity con resaca y lagunas en su mente, solo esperaba que una de esas lagunas fuera ese balbuceolleno de dolor.

**Te quiero Oliver –** dijo de repente- **eres el único hombre que he querido así** **y tengo miedo de que un día me apartes como lo has hecho antes** – se puso seria- **como lo han hecho todos antes**, **te quiero tanto que duele** – esbozo una sonrisa – esbozo una sonrisa- **te quiero mas que a** pupy - dijo riendo- **aunque pupy se fue bastardo traidor**

**Felicity-** Oliver comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla – **no voy a darte de lado y tambien te quiero como nunca antes lo he hecho y espero que mañana no recuerdes esto pero estoy enamorado de ti desde el día que te lleve el ordenador lleno de balazos **- empezaron a reír- **Solo que fui un imbecil y no supe darme cuenta y cuando lo hice no tuve valor, pero quiero esto contigo quiero un futuro contigo** **y espero que algun dia me cuentes quien es pupy – **bajo su voz casi en un susurro.

**Lo se, no supiste evadir mis encantos, pero ahora lo haces – **su voz era picara como nunca antes Oliver había escuchado, este abrió los ojos y empezó a reír.

**no querrás que nuestra primera vez juntos sea estando tu borracha, creo que es mejor esperar no hay prisa,** -el mismo se sorprendió una vez mas, en momentos asi se dio cuenta de lo que había cambiado-** además señorita le recuerdo que aun esta recuperándose –** La cogio en brazos mientras escuchaba los argumentos de Felicity que contradecían los de Oliver.

La noche paso mas rapido de lo deseado Oliver abrio los ojos y vio como dormía Felicity, se levanto y fue al baño se dio una ducha y se arreglo para el funeral de Laurel, antes de salir del dormitorio le dejo varias aspirinas en la mesilla de noche con un vaso de agua.

Cuando llego a la cocina encontró a Raisa preparando el desayuno. **– Raisa hoy no creo que los miembros de esta familia desayunen mucho**

Mientras terminaba de desayunar apareció Roy vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con corbata negra – **quiero morir** – fue lo único que dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Oliver y intentaba desayunar.

Pasada una hora apareció el resto del "equipo" en su mayoria con una gran variedad de gafas de sol hasta incluso Diggle el cual estaba acompañado por una enorme Lyla.

**Oliver no vuelvas a dejarme beber** – dijo Felicity, llevaba un vestido oscuro, su pelo recogido con una sencilla coleta y a diferencias de otras ocasiones llevaba unas gafas de sol – **mi cabeza va a estallar** - Oliver sonrío y la abrazo

**¿recuerdas algo de anoche? – pregunto con curiosidad. **

**No ¿debería? – vio como la cara de su chica subía de tonalidades en cuestión de segundos **

**¿Seguro? – volvió a preguntar **

**Oliver **– dijo Thea vámonos por que te juro que si nos quedamos aquí parados posiblemente acabe sacando todo el tequila que bebí anoche.

Todos salieron de la mansion en dos coches en el primero iba Diggle, Roy, Felicity y Lyla detrás de ellos a una distancia prudencial para no llamar la atención de los periodistas que habían acampados a las afueras de la pequeña capilla del cementerio de Starling.

La ceremonia fue sencilla los Lances estaban rotos de dolor pero firmes por desgracia ya habían pasado por algo parecido unos años atrás. Todo el equipo menos Thea y Oliver se mantuvieron varias filas atrás no querían llamar la atención en cambio los hermanos Queen estaban junto con Sara y Quentin, aunque para muchos era algo incomprensible para ellos cuatro todo tenia un sentido, Laurel había formado parte en la vida de todos ellos de una manera o de otra y las heridas del pasado hacia tiempo que habían sido curadas y perdonadas.

Cuando el ataúd con los restos de Laurel fue bajado Quentin noto durante unos segundos que le faltaba Oxigeno pero entonces sintió la mano de Sara como le cogia con fuerza el brazo, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar en los ojos de ambos no necesitaron mirarse a los ojos prefirieron mirar la caja de madera y hicieron el mismo juramento que iban a encontrar a Malcom y a matarlo con sus propias manos.

En el camino de vuelta repitieron las mismas pautas para no levantar sospechas pero hubo un pequeño contratiempo que nadie predijo que pasaría Lyla se puso de parto a mitad camino.

En algún punto de la ciudad los dos socios tomaban un vaso de whisky, Malcom estaba sentado en un lujoso sillón mientras veía las imágenes del funeral de Laurel.

**Es extraño Malcom** – dijo Black**- tienes a toda la policía de Starling buscándote y estas ahí tan tranquilo **

**Nunca han podido hacerme nada** – dijo tranquilamente- **puedo con todos ellos, además en esto estamos metido los dos tu no te quedaste atrás cuando torturamos a Laurel.**

**No voy a hacer lo mismo con mi hija** – dijo seriamente- **quizas antes de que trabajara para mi hubiese podido pero la conozco y no podré..**

**Ella es la clave para hundir Industrias Queen y que tu mísera y estupida empresa crezca , Black te recogi cuando eras casi un mendigo, cuando Queen te despidió y te dejo sin nada, asi que aquí mando yo no lo olvides, por que si lo haces tendré que recordártelo de otra manera muy distinta **– La voz de Malcom ya no era dulce era la voz de un asesino que no tenia corazón y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguir aquello que quería.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital La horas pasaron lentamente, Roy y Thea habían ido a la cafetería a tomar unos cafés (o al menos esa era la excusa que les habían dado para desaparecer) mientras Felicity y Oliver seguían en la sala de espera

**Otra vez aquí** - Felicity saco su tablet del bolso y comenzó a tocar la pantalla – **creo que deberían sacarnos un pase vip o algo así** – dijo sonriendo.

**¿Estas bien?** - deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tocarla pero sabia que en lugares publicos debian evitarlo. **- ¿la resaca digo?**

**Si** – le hizo un gesto con la mano**- no es la primera resaca que tengo he tenido otras **– sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. - **¿dije alguna tontería anoche?**

**No muchas – **Oliver no pudo evitar reírse al ver como la cara de Felicity había cambiado de un rojo clarito a un rojo intenso en cuestión de segundos. – **tranquila te sigo queriendo, pero para futuros acontecimientos descartaremos el tequila **

De repente una de las puertas se abrieron y un gran Jonh diggle apareció con una enorme sonrisa** – Ya soy padre chicos, es…. preciosa. **Felicity no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad y se abalanzo hacia su amigo.

Una hora mas tarde entraron a la habitación para conocer a la pequeña, Oliver no podía quitar la mirada de su amigo, estaba tan feliz, nunca antes la había visto así y Lyla estaba agotada pero radiaba una hermosa sonrisa, en ese instante se dio cuenta de la envidia que sentía de sus amigos, el quería o mejor dicho necesitaba eso en su vida, su corazon dio un vuelco cuando Felicity cargo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, esa imagen era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los sueños que había tenido en el pasado, sin duda su chica estaba equivocada cuando la noche anterior dijo que el no queria hijos por que sin duda era una de las cosas que mas estaba deseando, ver a Felicity cargando a un hijo de ambos.

**Ey Oliver** – vio como unos dedos chasqueaban delante de su cara-** Vuelve al mundo real** – dijo Thea con una sonrisa- a ver cuando se animáis y me hacéis tía – **le susurro al oído a su hermano – **este le dio un guiño y le esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad.

**Oliver quieres cargarla – **dijo Felicity esta se acerco y no le dio oportunidad de responder ya le había dado a la pequeña.

Nadie dijo nada pero la cara de Oliver había cambiado en el instante que cogio a la pequeña, al principio era de terror pero cuando la noto entre sus brazos no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, era preciosa, sin duda esa pequeña le había robado el corazón.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión Felicity subió a la habitación donde tenían todo los equipos y activo las pantallas por si habían saltado alguna alarma.

**No voy a patrullar esta noche Felicity **– dijo un Oliver desde la puerta**- he enterrado hoy a una buena amiga y mi mejor amigo además de socio a sido padre, creo que hoy es un merecidísimo día de descanso ¿no crees?**

**si claro **– apago los equipos**- una noche para nosotros dos solos –** sonrío.

Se metieron a su habitación y se desvistieron Oliver no pudo evitar mirar cada curva del cuerpo de Felicity y esta se dio cuenta de cómo le estaba mirando.

**Oliver me ayudas me duele un poco el cuello -** Felicity se dio la vuelta y cerro los ojos, noto como sus mejillas subían de tonalidad, era la peor escusa que había utilizado en su vida. Oliver esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco y comenzó a masajear lentamente el cuello desnudo de Felicity.

**te duele si apreto asi** – aumento un poco la presión, lo suficiente para que Felicity notara la presión en su cuello.

Un poco – noto como Oliver masajeaba la zona con cuidado, - **tienes las manos tan fuertes, adoro tus manos **– abrio los ojos, ya que habia dicho ese ultimo pensamiento en voz alta.

**Gracias** – dijo intentando no soltar una carcajada tras la revelación de su novia.- Felicity creo que es mejor que – no pudo terminar la frase los labios de Felicity estaban presionando los suyos.

Oliver no pudo soportar todo el fuego que llevaba sintiendo durante todo ese tiempo y profundizo su lengua dentro de la boca de Felicity, ese ya no era un simple beso, era mucho mas que eso era el momento de sacar todo aquello que sentían de decirse cuanto se querían de una manera mas intimas.

Las manos de Oliver recorrieron cada centímetro de Felicity hasta que le quito el sujetador, sus dedos siguieron su camino hasta que encontró su objetivo, Felicity no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido, hacia demasiado tiempo que ansiaba esto, deseaba hacer el amor con el hombre que tanto quería y que tan difícil se lo había puesto y estaban apunto de hacerlo.

De repente el sonido del teléfono de Felicity comenzó a sonar, en un primer momento ignoraron el molesto sonido hasta que Oliver agarro el aparato y vio la foto de una señora rubia con cierto aire a Felicity pero mucho mas mayor.

es tu madre – dijo Oliver

Nooo – dijo cabreada Felicity- ahora no me odia

Oliver dudo un segundo y simplemente hizo lo que hubiese hecho el Ollie del pasado, lo lanzo contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, se hizo añicos, Felicity puso cara de Horror

Mañana te compro otro – Oliver no le dejo responder la beso con pasión mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos, necesitaba demostrarle a Felicity cuanto la deseaba.

8


End file.
